MY BROTHER, MY TRAITOR
by ColHogan
Summary: Three new prisoners arrive at Stalag 13.But one of them has a hidden agenda and isn't who he claims to be.At the same time,Hogan is still struggling to recover from having been paralyzed below the waist.Is the third story in the A LIFE BLOWN APART series.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Hogan's Heroes or any of it's characters. I just enjoy them tremendously. The only character(s) I own are Sergeant Tyler Mitchell, RAF, Captain Ronald Davidson, US ARMY AIR CORPS and Sergeant Carter Randall, US ARMY AIR CORPS. This is the third installment of the A LIFE BLOWN APART series. I also thank LJ Groundwater for her advice on the background of the US Army in the 1940s._

**MY BROTHER, MY TRAITOR**

**Chapter 1 --- The Arrivals**

The three new arrivals were introduced at roll call that morning to the prisoners by Kommandant Wilhelm Klink.

"Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to the new men who will be joining us here at Stalag 13. This is Sergeant Tyler Mitchell, RAF. Captain Ronald Davidson, US Army Air Corps, and Sergeant Carter Randall, US Army Air Corps. I want you to make them feel welcome and comfortable here. That's all." Klink saluted his fat Sergeant-at-arms, Hans Schultz. "Schultz, dismiss your prisoners."

Schultz returned his salute. "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." He turned and faced the men lined up behind him. "All prisoners dismissed!" Schultz then turned and trudged away.

The men all crowded around the newcomers except for one. That one was Colonel Robert E. Hogan, Senior POW officer of Stalag 13, and head of a sabotage and intelligence unit in Germany. His code name was Papa Bear. Hogan stayed back, away from the crowd of men so as not to be jostled inadvertently. Hogan had been injured in a tunnel explosion along with Carter about one year ago when one of Carter's detonation devices exploaded resulting in Hogan being paralyzed below the waist. He spent the last year in a wheelchair and for the last three months had been undergoing added exercises in the weight room under the supervison of camp medical officer, Sergeant Joe Wilson, to regain strength in his legs and rebuild the muscles and their strength after they had atrophied while confined to a wheelchair. Hogan was now on crutches and out of the wheelchir, for which he was grateful.

Hogan still couldn't go into the tunnels as his legs were not strong enough. And he still couldn't go out on missions and had to rely heavily on his men, namely Corporals Peter Newkirk and Louie LeBeau, and Sergeants James Kinchloe, known as Kinch to his friends, and Andrew Carter, to pick up the slack. Hogan was hoping to eventually be able to discard the crutches completely. But Wilson told him it would take both time and hard work. Hogan was already working out building his leg strength three times a week. He continued watching the new arrivals.

Newkirk stuck out his hand to Davidson first. "I'm Corporal Peter Newkirk. This here's Corporal Louie LeBeau, Sergeant Andrew Carter and Sergeant James Kinchloe, but you can call him Kinch."

The newcomers all shook hands with the four. Newkirk then waved them over and led them to where Hogan was sitting on the bench outside the barracks. "And this here is the Gov'nor, otherwise known as Colonel Robert Hogan, US Army Air Corps and Senior POW officer. You have any problems or complaints you go to the Gov'nor and he takes them to the Kommandant."

The newcomers all stood at attention and saluted Hogan who returned their salute. He grinned. "At ease, gentlemen. We're all very informal here at Camp Wonderland. We don't stand on protocol here." Hogan slowly got to his feet, adjusting one crutch under each arm and slowly stood up for a moment. "Where are each of you from?" he asked, curious.

The men all looked at each other. Then, the man with brown eyes and hair stepped forward. "I'm Captain Ronald Davidson, US Army Air Corps." He pointed to a slightly younger man with black hair and brown eyes similar to Hogan's. "This is Sergeant Carter Randall. He's the only other survivor of my crew."

"Pleased to meet you," Hogan said with a smile. He then shifted his eyes to the third member. "And you are?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

The man who Hogan figured was about Newkirk's age, with blue eyes and blonde hair, stepped forward. "I'm Sergeant Tyler Mitchell, RAF, Colonel."

Hogan nodded at him. "Captain, you'll room with me. Newkirk, show the other two where to stow their gear."

"Yes, sir, Colonel. This way, gentlemen." Newkirk waved the three to follow him inside barracks two. Hogan waited until they were gone before he spoke again.

"Okay, guys. You know the drill. We tell them nothing until they've been checked out thoroughly. They know nothing about our operation. Carter, you check out their clothes. Kinch, call London and check out our new arrivals. And have Newkirk make sure they're not hiding anything on them."

"Right, Colonel," Kinch and Carter both replied, going into the barracks, leaving Hogan and LeBeau outside.

"What about me, Colonel?" asked LeBeau. "What do you want me to do?"

Hogan grinned his impish grin. "I want you to prepare breakfast. I'm starved."

LeBeau frowned as he stormed into the barracks, but held the door open for Hogan who slowly made his way inside. He then went about preparing breakfast while continuing to mutter under his breath in French. Hogan couldn't understand what the feisty little Frenchman was saying, but he was positive it was probably better that he didn't. He sat down at the table. LeBeau, having poured a cup of hot coffee, sat the cup in front of the Colonel.

Hogan sipped his coffee. He looked up when Newkirk sat down beside him. "Anything?' he asked.

The Englander lit a cigarette before he replied. He took a long drag. "They're all clean, Colonel. Nobody's carrying anything on 'im."

Hogan looked around the room. "Where are they anyway?"

"Kinch sent the arrivals to the shower before he went into the tunnel. It also gave Carter a chance to check their clothes."

Hogan smirked. They both looked as the lower bunk in the corner raised revealing their hidden tunnel entrance. Kinch climbed up the ladder and stepped over the lower bunk bedframe and inside the barracks. He slapped the hidden mechanism and watched the ladder raise and the lower bunk drop over the entrance. He sat down at the table.

"Anything unusual, Kinch?" Hogan asked.

"According to London, Captain Davidson and Sergeant Randall were shot down while on a bombing raid over Dusseldorff. The other members of their crew didn't make it. As far as Sergeant Mitchell is concerned, he is highly regarded by the RAF. Seems he's the only member of his unit that didn't return from a bombing raid in Hamburg."

Hogan tilted his head to the side. "Nothing unusual so far," he said matter-of-factly.

Just then, Carter joined them. "I checked their clothes, Colonel. There's no phony labels or anything. And their boots are all military issued. Nothing phony there either."

Hogan sighed as he mulled over what had been said. He continued sipping his coffee.

"So what's the verdict, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

Hogan let out a deep breath. "We do a bit more checking before we tell them anything."

Of the three men in the shower, one of them smiled. So far so good. He had managed to fool not only the Kommandant of Stalag 13, but also the Senior POW officer. But he knew this Colonel Robert Hogan was no fool and he would have to watch his step around him. Hogan must never know or suspect anything until it was too late and he could accomplish his mission. A wide grin appeared as he shampooed his hair. He recalled the day he was brought into his superior's office.

_He had come to attention in front of his commanding officer. He saluted._

_"At ease. Do you know why I summoned you here?"_

_"No, sir. But I came as soon as you sent for me. I assume it's something important though."_

_"It is," his commanding officer replied as he picked up a sealed envelope that was lying on his desk. "You are to kill the man whose picture you will find in this envelope." He handed the envelope to the young man standing before him. I'll leave the method up to you."_

_The man opened the sealed envelope and, removing the photo inside, studied it._

_He looked up at his superior. "What do you want me to do after I kill him?"_

_"Nothing except get out of there before you're caught. You're too valuable a paid assassin for us to lose."_

_The man smirked as he again stared at the man in the photo. It was a photo of Colonel Robert Hogan._


	2. Chapter 2Capt Ronald Davidson, US Army

_Sorry it took so long to post chapter 2. Have been a bit under the weather lately and doing research. _

**Chapter 2 --- CAPTAIN RONALD DAVIDSON, US ARMY**

Captain Ronald Davidson picked up his duffel bag from the floor and tossed it onto the lower bunk. He had been advised that Hogan preferred the upper one, but because of Hogan's back injury, had to use the lower for now. Besides, Davidson really didn't mind one way or the other. A bed was a bed as far as he was concerned. He sighed as he laid out his few belongings. He didn't have much, but what little he now had, he had to make last for as long as he was a prisoner at what he had heard was the toughest POW camp in all of Germany. Sighing, he sat down on the bed, his head in his hands. How could he have let this happen again? After being shot down with Lt. Col. Robert M. Stillman(1), he couldn't believe it had happened again. But this time was different. He hoped nobody ever found out the real reason he had allowed himself to be captured and sent to Stalag 13, especially Colonel Hogan. He looked up when he heard the door open. Hogan slowly made his way into the room. The Colonel immediately sensed something was amiss with his new roommate.

"Something wrong, Captain?" he asked.

Davidson forced a smile to his lips. "I'm okay, Colonel. Guess I still in shock by being here."

Hogan grinned. "It happens to all of us when we're first captured, Captain. Even me. Believe me, you'll get accustomed to it after awhile. I'm curious, Captain. What group were you with?"

"The 482nd Bomb Group, sir. We were returning from dropping our load over Dusseldorff when one of my engines was hit and I was forced to make a crash landing in a field. Sergeant Randall was my gunner. He and I were the only two to walk away from the plane. We were surrounded by a Kraut patrol before we even got out of the plane."

Hogan smirked. "The 482nd. Wasn't that under the command of Colonel Baskin Lawrence(2)?"

"Yes, sir. You know the Colonel, sir?" Davidson raised both eyebrows.

"Not really. But I know of him and his reputation. He's a good man."

Davidson let his head hang. "Yes, sir. He's a fine man. I just wish...." he didn't finish.

"You just wish what, Captain?" asked Hogan, now curious.

Davidson looked up into Hogan's eyes. "I just wish I hadn't gotten myself and Sergeant Randall captured is all."

Hogan let out a deep breath. "You and the sergeant are both alive, Captain. Besides, I've always said any landing you can walk away from is a good one."

"I hope so," Davidson replied. Even though he tried not too, he found himself staring at Hogan's crutches. "Colonel, can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away," Hogan replied.

"I noticed your crutches. I was wondering...I mean I wanted to ask...."

Hogan smiled. "You're curious as to what happened. Am I right?"

"Yes, sir. That's if you want to tell me, sir."

Hogan shrugged. "I don't mind telling you. As the Senior POW officer here, I had an accident while trying to stop a fellow prisoner from trying to escape in a tunnel that wasn't safe. There was a cave-in and I injured my lower back causing pressure on my spinal cord. I was confined to a wheelchair for one year."

Davidson's eyebrows shot up. "You were paralyzed below the waist, Colonel?"

"Yes. It was a difficult time for me," Hogan sighed as he recalled the actual reason for his paralysis. "But, I'm slowly getting the use of my legs back and I'm rid of the wheelchair, thank God. I really don't like thinking about what happened, Captain. Any other questions?"

"No, sir. Sorry, sir."

Hogan smiled again. "It's okay, Captain. No problem. I'll let you get back to your unpacking." Hogan turned and started out the door when Davidson called out to him. He turned. "Yes, Captain?"

Davidson slowly approached Hogan. "Why don't you just call me Ron, Colonel. You said it yourself, it's very informal here."

Hogan smirked. "I did say that, didn't I? Very well, Ron. You can refer to me as Colonel, sir, or Colonel Hogan. I don't stand on ceremony here."

"Thanks, Colonel."

Hogan nodded and then slowly left the room. Davidson closed the door and stood for a moment, thinking. So Hogan had suffered a traumatic injury. He'd have to store that piece of knowledge away, as well as see what else he could find out about Hogan. Combining any new information with what he already knew about the man might prove useful to him. Especially if he was to complete his mission.

After putting away all his personal belongings, Davidson stretched out on the upper bunk and clasped his hands behind his head. He stared at the ceiling and replayed the events that led to him being in Stalag 13.

Davidson had been the youngest gunner with the 322nd Bomb Group under the command of Lt. Colonel Robert M. Stillman. He recalled how, during his first mission on May 17th, 1943, on what was now known as the disasterous low-level mission of that day. He had never been so scared in his entire life. But if it hadn't been for the fatherly advice and friendship of Lt. Colonel Stillman, Davidson knew he would have panicked. Still, if Stillman had faith in a young gunner on his first mission, than why couldn't he have faith in himself? After all, Stillman was counting on him as were his other crew members. So Davidson swallowed his nervousness and was determined to show what he was made of. It pained him after all this time recalling the mission they flew over Ijmuiden, Holland, and that it was his panic which resulted in Lt. Col Stillman being wounded in action and Stillman's copilot, Lt. Resweber, being killed and Stillman becoming a POW in Luftstalg 3 in Sagan in Poland about 168 miles Southeast of Berlin(3). He never forgave himself for that.

Now, his panic on this latest mission had resurfaced and here he was again, in a POW camp. He was fortunate that he'd been able to escape the last time, but this time he feared he wouldn't be so lucky. And he had caused his gunner to be caught as well. He sighed wearily. He recalled what had transpired when he met with his commanding officer prior to this last mission and what they had discussed. His superior had even shown him a photo of Colonel Hogan and told him what to do.

Davidson turned onto his side and with one arms bent, rested his head on his arm. He started wondering exactly what he had gotten himself into.

(1) Lieutenant Colonel Robert M. Stillman was one of two Group COs until he was wounded during a mission over Ijmuiden, Holland and became a POW May 17,1943.

(2) Colonel Baskin R. Lawrence Jr. was one of 3 COs of the 482 Bomb Group. The others were Colonel Howard Moore & Lt. Col. Clement W. Bird.

(3)Lt. Col. Stillman was a POW in LuftStalag 3 in Sagan in Poland.


	3. Chapter 3Sgt Carter Randall, US Army

**Chapter 3 --- Sergeant Carter Randall, US ARMY**

Sergeant Randall sat on the bunk against the wall across from Andrew Carter. He had unpacked all his belongings and stored them in the footlocker assigned to him. He wondered how Captain Davidson was doing as he hadn't seen him since the Captain was assigned to share Colonel Hogan's quarters.

He had never met anybody like Colonel Hogan before. He seemed friendly enough, and despite using crutches, he still seemed quite sure of himself and a bit cocky. But weren't all officers a bit cocky? Not Captain Davidson. He was 'one of the guys' as far as Randall was concerned. The Sergeant was about to lay down on his bunk when the Englander wearing a blue RAF uniform approached and sat down beside him.

"Smoke, mate?" he asked holding out his pack of cigarettes to Randall who took one.

"Thanks. Newkirk, isn't it?" he asked leaning over as Newkirk held out a lit match. He released a cloud of smoke after taking a long drag.

"That's me name all right," Newkirk replied cheerfully. "I believe you're Sergeant Randall?"

"Sergeant Carter Randall, US Army Air Corps. Tell me something, Newkirk. What's Colonel Hogan like? I mean, I've never met anybody like him before."

Newkirk raised both eyebrows. "The Gov'nor? He's the real deal, mate. In other words, he's the best commanding officer a bloke could ask for. In fact, he's the first officer I respect. And I've seen a lot of commanding officers in my time who aren't worth the insignias on their uniforms. Besides, I have no use for officers. They're a bloody waste. But not Colonel Hogan. Why do you ask?"

Randall shrugged. "I don't know. Guess I'm curious. What happened to him? I noticed he uses crutches. Did he get injured when he was shot down?"

Newkirk shook his head. "Not at all. In fact, it's kinda my fault. See, I tried to escape using a tunnel I had dug that wasn't safe and the Colonel and me mate, Carter, tried to stop me. There was a cave-in and both of them got hurt. But the Gov'nor got the worst of it. He injured his back and was paralyzed below the waist. He was in a wheelchair for about a year." Newkirk hung his head. "I still feel bad about what happened. Colonel Hogan didn't deserve what happened to him. But he's walking again even if it's with crutches."

Randall took another drag on his cigarette. "Sounds like a remarkable man."

"The Colonel's the best. He looks out for his men. So if you have a problem, just let the Gov'nor know. He'll speak up for you and run interference for you with the Krauts." Newkirk let out a deep breath. "Now how about you? How'd you end up in our little sewer?"

Randall chuckled. "I was assigned to the 482nd Bomb Group. I was a gunner for Captain Davidson. He's a great guy. We were returning from dropping a couple of surprises over Dusseldorff when we were hit by enemy fire. The captain somehow managed to crash land us in a field somewhere." He smirked. "The lousy Krauts were on us before we even got out of the plane."

"Blimey," said Newkirk, stunned. "That's bloody tough."

"What made it so bad was that Captain Davidson and I might have been able to escape if it hadn't been for that lousy Kraut patrol showing up when they did."

"What about the rest of your crew?" asked Newkirk.

"Don't know. Captain Davidson and I were the only ones caught and ended up here. I hope the rest of the crew made it back."

Newkirk nodded sympathetically while at the same time studying Randall. He noticed the Sergeant was shifting his eyes from him to the Colonel and back. Knowing Randall seemed to be intently watching Hogan made Newkirk uncomfortable. Normally Newkirk and the others would watch Hogan's back. But as the Colonel was on crutches, Newkirk felt extra watching was necessary by everyone.

The Englander smiled faintly. He already knew what happened to the rest of Davidson's crew from Kinch. But there was no way he could tell the young Sergeant without arousing suspicion as to where he got the information. "Just take it easy. If there's anything you need just let me or someone know." Newkirk patted Randall on the leg and, getting up, started to walk away when Randall's voice stopped him. He turned. "You want something, mate?"

"It's not that big a deal, really, Newkirk. I'm just curious. You called Colonel Hogan Gov'nor several times. What does that mean?"

"Gov'nor? It's a mark of respect, mate, for someone who I feel is both genuine and honorable."

"And you feel Colonel Hogan is both?"

"There's no doubt in me mind whatsoever. I told you, the Colonel's the real deal." Newkirk smiled again. "We'll talk again later. Take it easy." He turned and left. Randall watched the Englander pour himself a cup of coffee and sit down at the table with Hogan and the others.

Now left alone, Randall lay down on his assigned bunk, smoking his cigarette. Occasionally, he let his eyes land on Hogan who was sitting at the long table drinking a cup of coffee and laughing with several other men. One he thought was the Frenchman, LeBeau and the other was the one known as Kinch. But it was Hogan that held his attention most of all. Randall's eyes narrowed as he studied Hogan closely. He recalled the last time he was called into his commanding officer's office just before he and Davidson were to take off on their last mission. He was shown Hogan's photo. It was then he was stunned when his commanding officer gave him instructions as to what he was to do when he met Hogan in person.

Randall didn't understand why his commander wanted him to do what he was telling him to do. But one doesn't question those in charge even if they didn't understand or agree with the orders. Randall then took a long drag on his cigarette. He told himself he was to follow this set of orders no matter how much he didn't understand or agree with them. After all, an order was an order.


	4. Chapter 4Sgt Tyler Mitchell, RAF

**Chapter 4 --- Sergeant Tyler Mitchell, RAF**

Sergeant Tyler Mitchell sat on the bench outside barracks two. Depressed, he folded his arms and stared out at the other prisoners at their various activities in the compound. Stalag 13 didn't seem to be so bad, at least on the surface, he thought. Certainly the Kommandant was not too bright. And that Sergeant. What was his name? Schultz. He didn't seem to have it all together either. He hadn't formed an opinion on the other guards as yet, but if they were anything like these two, escape shouldn't be too much of a problem after he did what he had to do. He hadn't really liked the idea of purposely allowing himself to be captured, but those were the orders. Crash land in the area of Stalag 13 and allow himself to be captured. Once brought to the prisoner-of-war camp, he recalled how surprised he had been when told what he was to do after that.

Mitchell sighed wearily. He thought back to the mission that landed him here. Operation Chastise(1) was suppose to be successful from what he had heard about it which wasn't much. Operation Chastise had been the official name for the attacks which were going to be made on selected German dams on May 17, 1943. The selected dams were providing power and water into the canal transport system, and the RAF figured if they could disrupt the German hydroelectric dams in key areas, it would be a huge blow to the German war machine. At least that was the plan.

But because the dams had safety measures already in place, a specially-designed bomb was needed. So, in the spring of 1943, what was called a 'bouncing bomb' was designed for such an express purpose. It was called a 'bouncing bomb' because once released, it would bounce on water to bypass the dam's defenses and slam into the wall of each dam.

Special crews were selected, of which Mitchell was one of the first, and trained to fly at less than 100 feet above water, the height required to be able to drop these bouncing bombs successfully. A problem was that the Lancaster bombers could only carry one bomb per plane, and another was the bombers had to resort to such low-level flying, the chances of being seen by the Germans was that much more probable(2).

So, on May 17th, 1943, under the command of Wing Commander Guy Gibson(3), Squadron 617 of the Royal Air Force had taken off to destroy several of the Nazi's major hydroelectric dams. In the end, Mitchell had been informed that only four of the six targets were hit with two being destroyed(4), and eight of nineteen bombers were either shot down or destroyed in the process. Mitchell also remembered hearing somewhere that millions of gallons of water had flooded the German countryside following the destruction of the Mohne Dam, while there was significant flooding in the wake of the bombing of the Eder dam. Miles of German factories and homes were destroyed in the flooding with thousands of casualties being suffered by the Germans(5). Mitchell hung his head and sadly shook it. To him Operation Chastise was a dismal failure. But the Allies considered it a success. Mitchell couldn't see how they ever could. A lot of his fellow crewmen were killed or captured like himself, and some he never found out what happened to them.

Mitchell let out a deep breath as he leaned the back of his head against the barracks wall. He suddenly became aware of a shadow in front of him. He turned his head to the side and shaded his eyes from the sun. He noticed a tall black man standing in front of him. "Can I help you?" he asked softly. "Wait, aren't you one of the chaps I met earlier?"

"Yeah. Name's Sergeant James Kinchloe, but everybody calls me Kinch." Kinch held out his hand. Mitchell shook it. "Glad to make your acquaintance, Kinch," he said. "Care to have a seat?"

"Don't mind if I do, Sergeant," Kinch replied with a smile as he sat down on the bench beside Mitchell. "So, how do you like it here in Stalag 13 so far?"

Mitchell shrugged. "It's okay, I guess. I mean, I suppose it could have been worse. I could have been shot or hanged."

"Or...." added Kinch, "You could have ended up in another POW camp. You're fortunate to be here instead of another camp."

This time Mitchell turned his head to face Kinch directly. "How so?"

"Well, for one thing...." Kinch folded his arms. "...We have Colonel Hogan. And as long as he's around, you don't have to worry about the Krauts."

"I say. How does the Colonel manage that?"

"Well, you've met our Kommandant and his Sergeant-at-arms, Schultz. Need you even ask?"

Mitchell chuckled. "No, I guess not. So, this Colonel Hogan runs things, in a manner of speaking?"

"It's how you look at it, I suppose. The Krauts here aren't that difficult to fool. And the Colonel does have a golden tongue."

"You know, mate, I meant to ask, what happened to the Colonel? I mean, I noticed he was using crutches. I do hope it's nothing serious."

"He and Sergeant Carter tried to stop another prisoner from escaping through a tunnel. The tunnel wasn't safe and there was a cave-in. The Colonel and Carter were both injured, but the Colonel suffered a lower back injury that paralyzed him from the waist down and confined him to a wheelchair for about a year. He's just now starting to regain the use of his legs to some degree."

"Good Lord! And how is Sergeant Carter?"

"Andrew? He's fine. Other than a bump on the head, he got off lucky. He's completely recovered now."

"Thank the heavens for that. And Colonel Hogan is still the Senior POW officer despite his problem?"

"That's right," Kinch eyed Mitchell with narrowed eyes. "Something wrong?"

"Not at all, old chap. No, I was just wondering if he had delegated those duties to someone else until he's fully recovered is all?"

"They were. To me. But now the Colonel's back where he belongs and he's been reassigned his duties as Senior POW officer by the Kommandant. So if you have any problems, troubles or complaints, bring 'em either to the Colonel or to one of us and we'll take them to the Colonel. That way, he can bring them to the Kommandant."

"Understood, mate." Mitchell sighed wearily.

"Something wrong?" asked Kinch. "When I stopped by, you looked like you had lost your best friend."

"No. I was just recalling how I ended up here is all." Then, in capsule form, Mitchell repeated his involvment in Operation Chastise and about the 'bouncing bombs.' Kinch looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Wow," he replied, amazed. "Doesn't sound like much of a success to me."

Mitchell chuckled again. "My sentiments exactly. Don't get me wrong, we did manage to put a dent of a kind in the Jerries' hydroelectric dams, but still, the cost to the Allies almost didn't seem like worth the effort."

Kinch checked his watch. "I have to get going. We'll talk some more later." Kinch started getting up when Mitchell called out to him. Kinch paused and turned.

"You need something, Sergeant?" he asked.

"I believe you have a British corporal in the barracks? Newkirk I think he said his name was?"

"Yeah, we do. Corporal Peter Newkirk. Why?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just hoping to have a chat with him is all. You know how it is." Mitchell smiled innocently. "One Englander to another. That sort of thing."

Kinch smiled in his ususal friendly manner. But there was something about Mitchell he found troublesome. "Sure. I'll tell Newkirk you'd like to speak with him."

"Oh, don't do that right now. I'll catch up with him when I get the chance. Don't trouble yourself."

"It's no trouble. really."

"I understand. But I'll catch him later. Really. Thanks anyway."

Kinch merely shrugged and walked away. Mitchell watched him go before turning his attention back to the other men in the compound. His mind was rehashing what the Sergeant had told him about Colonel Hogan. He remembered his commanding officer calling him into his office before he took off on Operation Chastise. He had shown him a photo of the Colonel to be sure Mitchell knew what Hogan looked like.

A small smile made it's way onto Mitchell's face. If any of them actually had an idea of what he was planning to do they would try and stop him. But, if he was careful, he might just be able to get away with it. But the worse thing was, he thought, should they find out, not only would they try to stop him, but he himself knew failure was not an option he could afford.

(1) Operation Chastise was the name given to the plan to destroy major German hydroelectric dams which, once destroyed, would cut off water for industrial purposes and halt much if not all work in factories and coal mines. (2) The bombs, called 'bouncing bombs' because, once released on target, would bounce across the waterin order to bypass the German defenses protecting the dam before slamming into the dam wall. (3) 24-year-old Guy Gibson, who up until then, had completed about 170 missions, was chosen to lead Operation Chastise. (4) Because they were required to fly low-level for the bouncing bombs to be effective, the Germans could spot the bombers' spotlights nearly two to three miles away. (5) The middle of the Mohne dam was destroyed causing millions of gallons of water to flood the German countryside. Significant flooding resulted after damage to the Eder dam.


	5. Chapter 5From a Traitor's POV

**Chapter 5 --- From a Traitor's POV**

***** **_Found I had to create a new character: Major Thomas Brendel, RAF. Didn't think I'd need any more creations. Guess I was wrong!_

The Major stood in front of the closed window in his office, looking out onto the grounds. He watched the gardeners manicuring the grass and trimming the hedges outside his office. A frown appeared on his face. This mission was so important. That was what he had told the man he sent into Germany. It was important that Hogan be silenced before he found out about him. He just wished he didn't feel so worried. But his worry was nothing that knowing Hogan was deceased wouldn't cure. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come," he replied, turning. He saw his aide, Captain Alan Derrick, a young twenty-something blonde with green eyes, enter. He saluted the Major.

"Major Brendel, sir."

Brendel returned the salute. "What is it, Captain?"

Captain Derrick handed the Major a folded sheet of paper. "This report just came for you, sir. From our operative in Germany."

Brendel, unfolding the paper, scanned the message. A slight smile suddenly appeared. "Thank you, Captain," he said when he finally looked up.

"Major, the operative wishes a reply. What should I tell him?"

Brendel turned away slowly and resumed looking out the window. "Tell him well done. And to let me know when the mission has been accomplished. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very good. Dismissed, Captain," Brendel replied without turning around. The Captain saluted and left the office, closing the door behind him.

Alone again, Brendel, real name SS Major Karl Heisler, unfolded the message again and re-read it. He let his eyes savor every word: '_Plant_ a_rrived safely Germany. Contact made with Papa Bear. Shouldn't be much of a problem. Will let know when mission accomplished.' _He re-folded the message.

_Shouldn't be much of a problem. Not where Papa Bear is concerned, _Brendel thought, worriedly. There was always worry where Hogan was concerned. The only way he could safely relax and know it was really over was when Papa Bear was dead, and not before. He sighed wearily. None of this would have been necessary if that agent who had contact with Germany, in particular with Hogan and his men, hadn't recognized him. He had been forced to kill that agent, but not before he discovered the agent had been trying to contact Papa Bear. Brendel had no way of knowing if the agent had been successful or not. But he reasoned he couldn't take the chance. He'd have to do something about Hogan and quickly.

Brendel folded his arms as he continued watching the gardeners outside. Nobody suspected he was a German plant on the Prime Minister's staff, and had been for the past several years. During that time, he had been covertly gathering info on the underground, Hogan and his people, codes, names, places, dates, everything. He just hadn't sent anything to the SS yet. He figured he'd be able to expose everything first and then get out. Until that time, he'd keep everything safely locked in a separate office safe concealed behind a painting of Winston Churchill in his office. He'd secretly had that wall safe installed for things he didn't want anybody to know about. He felt it was necessary in case anybody wanted him to reveal the contents of his floor safe, expecting to find secret things there. Only one other person knew about his hidden safe and that was his superior in the SS. But even he didn't know what the contents contained. At least not yet.

Brendel turned away from the window and walked over to his liquor cabinet. Selecting a decantor of expensive brandy, he poured a glass. He looked at the picture of Churchill with a devious smile on his face. How appropriate that the documents which could lead to the destruction of the Allies, the underground, Papa Bear's organization amongst other things were in a hidden safe being protected by England's Prime Minister. Brendel had to chuckle at that one as he swallowed his brandy.

But as quickly as the smile appeared on Brendel's face it disappeared. He slammed the glass onto the cabinet. The only person who could ruin everything including himself was Papa Bear.

"Damn you, Hogan!" Brendel exclaimed angrily. He quickly poured himself another glass of brandy and downed it. "Do you know about me? And if you do, **what** do you know about me? What are you up to?" he asked to the air around him. Unfortunately, there was nobody there to answer his questions. All he could do was wait for news from the paid assassin he sent into Germany and Stalag 13. Brendel hated when he had to rely on someone else to do what he felt he could do himself. At least if he faced Hogan himself, he'd be sure he was dead. Instead he had to rely on someone else. But the SS had promised him this man was the best at what he did. He had never failed them. What made it even better, Brendel thought, the man was a defector.

One of the Allies who had been captured had been persuaded to join the Third Reich and become a 'hired gun' so to speak.

Brendel wondered what inducements had been offered to make the man change sides. Right now, he really didn't care. All he cared about were results. And he wasn't a patient man. But his superior warned him that this mission would take time as Papa Bear was no ordinary man and special care must be taken if he was to be eliminated. So patience was necessary. Brendel let himself smile again. He had never told his superior anything about Papa Bear's identity or where his base of operation was. All he had said was that he had located Papa Bear and had a plan to kill him. For now, his superiors were willing to not know the true identity of 'the most dangerous man in Germany.'

Letting out a deep breath at last, Brendel returned to his closed window and again watched the gardeners working outside while trying to keep his mind off his worries and Hogan.


	6. Chapter 6Taking a Chance

**Chapter 6 --- Taking a Chance**

The barracks door burst open and the rotund figure of Sergeant Schultz ambled inside.

"Raus! Everybody out for roll call! Schnell! Let's go! Raus!"

Grumbling, the prisoners slowly made their way outside. Kinch had his hands stuffed in his pockets while LeBeau had his arms folded. Newkirk's hands were stuffed in the pockets of his trousers, and Carter had a smile on his face as usual. Hogan, in his customary place in formation was watching the three new arrivals. Captain Davidson stood beside Newkirk while Sergeants Randall and Mitchell were beside Carter in the back row. All three men appeared nervous as this was their first roll call. Hogan and Newkirk exchanged looks. Then Hogan glanced over his shoulder at Kinch. So far nothing had been discovered about the three that could be considered troubling. But Hogan was troubled after Newkirk and Kinch had voiced their concern that Randall and Mitchell had asked a lot of questions about him in particular. Of course, that could be because they were new and weren't sure what to expect from him, or what he expected from them. But that alone wasn't enough of a reason to accuse or even suspect any of the trio of being anything but who they said they were.

Schultz finished counting each prisoner and spun around as the figure of Kommandant Klink appeared. Schultz saluted.

"Herr Kommandant, all prisoners present and accounted for."

Klink saluted in return. "Very good, Schultz." Smiling like a Cheshire cat, Klink looked at the prisoners.

"Gentlemen, I suppose you're all wondering why you haven't been dismissed yet."

"The suspense is killing us, Kommandant," Hogan commented with a wry grin. His remark drew a few snickers from the others.

Klink ignored Hogan's remark. But Hogan could see the smile on his face was a bit more forced than before. "Since you're so curious, Colonel Hogan, I will tell you. We are going to be having an important visitor today. A Major Wilhelm Von Strasser of the SS will be visiting us today. And I want no problems and no shenanigans from any of you. And that means especially you, Hogan."

The mentioning of Von Strasser's name caused Randall's eyes to suddenly look up in Klink's direction. His reaction didn't go unnoticed by someone.

Hogan faked hurt feelings. "Believe me, Kommandant, we'll make sure you and your guest get everything you deserve. Won't we men?"

There were cheers and hoots from the other prisoners.

"Okay, quiet down," Hogan ordered.

Klink seemed to relax. "Thank you Colonel Hogan. That's all. Schultz, dismiss your men." He saluted.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz returned the salute. Turning towards the prisoners as Klink walked away, Schultz dismissed them. He started to leave when Hogan called out to him. He turned around.

"What is it, Colonel Hogan?" Schultz asked tiredly.

"Klink is all gung-ho about this SS Major," Hogan remarked as Kinch, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk gathered around them to listen. "Who is he?"

"Colonel Hogan, the big shot didn't tell me anything. I know nothing! Nothing!"

Hogan reached inside his bomber jacket and slowly slid out a chocolate candy bar. "Are you sure about that, Schultz?" he asked with an impish grin.

Schultz licked his lips at the sight of the candy bar. Hogan waved it in front of him.

"It's chocolate with peanuts. Your favorite."

Looking around to make sure he wasn't being watched, Schultz snatched the candy bar from Hogan's hand. He leaned in closer. "This SS Major called the Kommandant before roll call this morning to say he was on his way here and wanted to see him."

"Did he say what it was about, Schultzie?" asked Newkirk innocently.

Schultz held out his hand, palm upward. Hogan reached inside his jacket and pulled out another chocolate bar. He placed it in the guard's big hand.

"Danke. All I know is that it has something to do with Stalag 13 and one of the prisoners."

Hogan's eyes narrowed. "Which prisoner, Schultz?" he asked, concerned.

"That I do not know. Even the Kommandant does not know."

"Okay, Schultz, thanks." Hogan motioned with his head for the others to follow him to the barracks. Schultz shrugged and then decided not to ask. He turned and walked away, unwrapping one of his candy bars.

Hogan sat down on the bench outside barracks two with LeBeau and Carter sitting on opposite sides of him. Newkirk, lighting a cigarette, rested one foot on the bench, while Kinch leaned against the barracks wall with arms folded.

"What do you think,Colonel?" asked LeBeau.

"I don't know," was Hogan's reply. "We didn't find out anything after checking them out thoroughly. But after that near disaster with Benson(1), we can't afford another mistake like that. But I am curious which of the prisoners this Von Strasser is interested in."

"Colonel, that reminds me...." said Carter. "There's something you oughtta know."

Hogan looked at his young sergeant. "What is it, Carter?"

"Well, when Klink mentioned Von Strasser's name, I noticed Sergeant Randall acted like the name was familar to him."

Hogan let out a deep breath. "He did, eh?"

"Yes, sir."

"What do you think, Colonel?" asked Kinch. "Think Randall might be a phony?"

"He'd get my vote right about now," added Newkirk, puffing on his cigarette.

"I don't know," Hogan replied solemnly. "Reacting to a Kraut's name doesn't exactly make someone a traitor. But, I am curious about this Von Strasser and which prisoner he's interested in."

"But what do we in the meanwhile, Gov'nor?" asked Newkirk. "I mean, we've been sneaking around in our own barracks trying not to let these chaps know about our operation until we can clear them. We can't keep sneaking around like this, especailly with this bloody SS Major coming here."

"I know, I know," Hogan replied. He looked around at each man. "What do you fellas think? Newkirk?"

The Englander took a long drag on his cigarette. "Well, we can't do business this way. And with this SS Major coming here, things could get dicey in a hurry. And we really didn't find anything. I say we tell 'em."

"Carter?"

"I agree with Newkirk. We should tell 'em."

"LeBeau?"

The Frenchman sighed and bit his lower lip. "Oui. I agree with Newkirk and Carter, Colonel. We should tell them. But, we should also keep an eye on them at the same time."

Hogan looked up at his radioman. "Kinch?"

"Well, I still don't trust Mitchell, but you can't condemn somebody just because you think they might be phony. And it's true we haven't found anything anywhere. And London has verified everything they've told us. Therefore, I say we tell 'em, but like LeBeau says, we keep an eye on them as well just in case."

Hogan let out a deep breath. "Okay," he said slowly getting to his feet and tucking the crutches under each arm. "Let's show 'em the operation."

Kinch opened the barracks door and stood aside allowing Hogan to pass. He followed behind him with Carter and Newkirk bringing up the rear. Once inside, Hogan poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. Newkirk and Carter sat down on either side of Hogan with Kinch and LeBeau standing behind him. Hogan looked around the barracks and noticed Randall and Davidson seated on Randall's bunk sharing a private laugh between friends. Mitchell was laying on his bunk reading a magazine.

"Captain Davidson, Sergeant Mitchell, Sergeant Randall, I want all of you to come join us at the table for a moment. We need to have a talk."

Davidson and Randall looked at each other before getting up and approaching the table. Mitchell tossed his magazine aside and approached as well.

"Did any of us do something wrong, Colonel?" Davidson asked, nervous.

Hogan shook his head, his face not revealing what was on his mind. "Nobody did anything wrong, Captain. We had a talk amongst ourselves and decided to tell you three exactly what it is we do here."

"Do, sir?" asked Mitchell with raised eyebrows. He chuckled. "I mean, the only thing I see us doing is being prisoners-of-war."

Hogan smirked. "Uh, not exactly. Newkirk, you and Kinch can give 'em the guided tour. When you're finished, bring them all into my office."

"Yes, sir," both men replied. They led the trio to the double bunk in the far corner of the room. Kinch banged on the hidden mechanism of the upper bunk and everyone watched the shocked expressions of the three as they watched the lower bunk rise and the ladder drop.

"Olsen, keep watch at the door," Hogan ordered without turning his head.

"Right, Colonel." The young man jumped up and cracked open the barracks door to keep watch.

After Kinch, Newkirk and their three guests disappeared down into the tunnel, Hogan took a drink of coffee. He glanced at LeBeau and then Carter. "Well? What do you think?"

"I guess only time will tell, Colonel," said Carter.

"Oui," LeBeau agreed. "I just hope time doesn't run out for us by showing them our operation."

Hogan took a long drink of coffee. He spoke without looking at either of them. "That's why we're gonna keep a close eye on the three of them afterwards."

(1) Corporal Martin Benson was an assassin out to kill Hogan and General Burkhalter in THE LONG ROAD BACK.


	7. Chapter 7Revelations

**Chapter 7 --- Revelations**

The three new prisoners, still stunned over what they had seen below, slowly followed Kinch back up the ladder with Newkirk bringing up the rear. Newkirk struck the hidden mechanism and watched as the ladder raised and the lower bunk dropped. Kinch then motioned for the trio to follow him and Newkirk into Hogan's quarters. The five men crowded into Hogan's quarters where Hogan, Carter and LeBeau were already waiting.

"Well, gentlemen, what do you think?" asked Hogan, seeing the looks on the faces of the three.

"It's unbelievable, Colonel," said Davidson, awed. "The scope of it all is too much to fathom."

"It's definitely overwhelming, sir," agreed Randall. "And right under the noses of the Kommandant? Or does he know about all this?"

"Klink is totally oblivious to any of it," remarked Hogan. "We keep his never having a successful escape from Stalag 13 intact because that allows us to continue to operate. That plus Klink's afraid of being sent to the Russian front."

LeBeau, resting an arm on Hogan's shoulder, smiled. "The Colonel is very good at keeping the Germans off center."

"I still don't understand, Colonel," said Mitchell. "Exactly what is it you do here? I mean, Kinch and Newkirk told us a little bit about what goes on."

Hogan sighed. "We are a sabotage and espionage unit. We do whatever we can to wreck havoc on the Germans every chance we get. We also aid in getting downed flyers out of Germany. Kinch is our radioman, Newkirk and LeBeau make uniforms among other things and Carter is very good with explosives."

Carter smiled broadly. "I find that the most fun," he chimed in. Hogan glanced at him with a smile. Then, he turned his attention back to the trio.

"We've let you three in on our operation because we may, from time to time require your assistance with a mission," Hogan continued. "But even if we don't, you'll be expected to aid us by covering for us if necessary."

"Covering, sir?" asked Davidson, puzzled. "How?"

Hogan shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing elaborate. It could be something as simple as keeping watch at the barracks door as Olsen was doing when we had the tunnel entrance open to allow you three to see everything to maybe running a diversion to cover for us should we be late getting back from a mission."

"Speaking of tunnels, Colonel," said Mitchell. "I noticed you seem to have a lot of them down there."

"Umm-hmm. We have an emergency tunnel leading outside the camp, a tunnel to Klink's quarters, and a tunnel to the cooler. In fact, we now have a tunnel leading to every barracks in this camp."

As he listened to Hogan seemingly bragging about his operation, he realized that the information Major Heisler had gathered on Hogan's operation wasn't quite accurate. From what he had just seen, Hogan's operation was even bigger than originally thought. They had a large cache of weapons, uniforms, documents, a chemistry lab to make explosives, a means of printing German marks, and other things. It was no wonder that the Gestapo considered Hogan the most dangerous man in Germany. But despite everything, that bumbling Major Hochstetter, even with his suspicions, could prove nothing. He hid a small smile as he continued lisitening to Hogan talk. He knew it would be a large feather in Major Heisler's cap to expose Hogan's entire operation and the death of one Papa Bear. And he was here to see that the latter part, at least, was made true.

"Any questions?" asked Hogan when he was finished talking. He looked at each of the new men. His eyes suddenly fell on Captain Davidson. "Something wrong, Captain? You look a little unsure about something."

"Well, Colonel...it's just...." Davidson rubbed the back of his neck. "...what I mean is...it's kinda personal, Colonel. Can we speak privately?"

"Sure. That's all, gentlemen. LeBeau, Kinch, Carter, Newkirk, wait outside. After the Captain and I have our talk, I want you four to come back inside."

"Understood, Colonel," Kinch replied as he and the others herded the newcomers out the door into the commons area. Kinch closed the door behind him leaving Hogan alone with Davidson.

Hogan, crossing his legs and folding his arms, looked earnestly at Davidson. "All right, Captain. We're alone. What do you want to talk to me about?"

Davidson slowly sat down on the lower bunk facing the Colonel. "Colonel, let me first say I am completely blown away with the enormity and brillance of your entire operation."

"Thank you. But I'm sure that's not you wanted to speak with me alone about."

"No, sir, it isn't. All I ask is that you first hear me out completely before you comment on what I have to tell you. Can you do that?"

"I can. Now, what is this about?"

"Colonel, I deliberately allowed myself to be captured by the Germans and brought to Stalag 13."

Hogan's eyebrows shot up. "You mean you deliberately wanted to be captured? Why?"

"Are you familar with General Alexander Brennan of the Allied High Command?"

"Alex Brennan? Sure. But what has he got to do with this?"

"Well, it was he who sent me here on an important mission, sir. You see, several weeks ago we started hearing rumours that there was a traitor on Prime Minister Churchill's staff in London. So far we have been unable to uncover who this person is, but we suspect it is someone high up. But there was no proof that despite this, any information had been funneled back to the Krauts. Then, one of our operatives was murdered. We suspect by the traitor. The channel on the secret radio was tuned to your frequency. General Brennan's best guess is that the operative was possibly trying to send a warning to you and your people that your operation had been uncovered and that there was a traitor on Churchill's staff. We had to find out for certain if you had been contacted by this operative."

Hogan's eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute. Are you telling me that this murdered operative was trying to send us a warning that our operation may have been compromised?"

"Yes, sir. But we're not really sure he even had the chance to make contact before he was killed. It's only supposition on our part since the radio was on your radio frequency."

Hogan mulled over the past few days up to and before the arrival of the newcomers. "We never received any message from anybody not before the three of you arrived here."

Davidson sighed. "Then the operative must have been killed before he had a chance to make radio contact with you."

"One thing I don't understand," said Hogan. "None of this explains why you allowed yourself to be captured and brought here. Are you asking my help to expose the traitor on Churchill's staff?"

"That's one of the reasons I'm here, Colonel."

"One of the reasons? I don't understand."

"General Brennan and I both believe this traitor on the Prime Minister's staff may suspect that the operative sent Papa Bear a message about him and is afraid you'll expose him."

"And you're here because...."

"I'm here because we've heard a rumour that our traitor may have sent a hired gun into Germany who also allowed himself to be captured by the Krauts."

"Captain, I don't think I'm gonna enjoy the answer to this question, but I'm gonna ask it anyway. But exactly why would this traitor send one of his men into Germany, and particularly into Stalag 13?"

"Colonel, we believe that this man was sent here to kill you as a precaution against you exposing the traitor. And once you're dead, then expose your entire operation as well as the underground."

Now it was Hogan's turn to rub the back of his neck as he let out a deep breath. "And why did General Brennan send you?"

"I was sent to protect you from this hired assassin and to capture alive, if I can, the assassin and get him to reveal who the traitor on Churchill's staff is."

"And you have no idea who this traitor might be?"

"The only thing we know for sure is that he's with the SS."

"SS? There is a Major Von Strasser coming here today. Could he be connected somehow with your traitor?"

Davidson shrugged. "I have no idea, Colonel. He could be connected, or he could not be. Why is he coming here? Do you know?"

"No idea whatsoever, Captain." Hogan then looked at Davidson curiously. "This is all very interesting. But how do I know what you've just told me is true? I mean, you could be the assassin hired to kill me."

Davidson smirked. "I could be. But I'm not, sir. I suggest you contact General Brennan in London and check it out with him. I know you've probably checked me out already anyway."

Hogan slowly got up. He sat on the edge of his desk. "I have. There was nothing to indicate any of what you've just told me."

"The general thought it best to keep our mission top secret as we couldn't be certain who the traitor is. As far as anyone knows, Sergeant Randall and I were shot down over Germany and became POWs."

"That's another thing," Hogan remarked. "What about Randall? Is he here for the same reason as you?"

"No, sir. All Sergeant Randall knows is that we were shot down while on a bombing mission. He knows nothing about my special assignment to protect you."

"Thank you, Captain. I will check out what you've told me with General Brennan and then we'll talk again. On your way out, I want you to have my men come back in."

Davidson got to his feet. "Yes, sir, Colonel. Oh, just one more thing."

"And what is that, Captain?"

"For matters of safety, I suggest the only people you tell is the four men waiting outside. We can't take a chance the assassin finds out about my being here before I have a chance to capture him. We don't know how he'll react if he should find out you know."

"Believe me, Captain," Hogan allowed a small smile to appear. "I have no intention of letting him find out anything unless he already knows you're here and why."

"If that's true," replied Davidson, "then we really have an even bigger problem, Colonel, and you life could be in even greater danger."


	8. Chapter 8Carter's Misfortune

**Chapter 8 --- Carter's Misfortune**

Hogan was lost in thought as the door to his quarters opened and his team walked in. Carter closed the door behind him.

"You wanted to see us, Colonel," Kinch said.

"Yeah," Hogan remarked. "Have a seat, fellas. We have to have a talk."

The four men all sat down on the lower bunk, looking at their commanding officer and waited.

Hogan sighed as he paused before speaking.

"Something wrong, mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau, anxiety showing on his face.

"You could say that, LeBeau," Hogan replied. "Davidson just told me the most amazing story I've ever heard."

"Whatever his story was, sounds like it's got you upset, sir," remarked Newkirk.

Hogan wrapped his arms around himself. "Davidson told me he's here on a secret mission under the orders of General Brennan."

"General Alex Brennan, sir?" asked Kinch, eyebrows raised. "Did he say what this mission was?"

"He did. It seems there is a traitor on Prime Minister Churchill's staff. Someone high up."

The men all exchanged looks. Finally, Newkirk looked at Hogan, eyes narrowed and concern showing.

"Is someone after Winny, sir?"

"Not this time, Newkirk," Hogan told them. "It seems an operative discovered the identity of the traitor and tried to send a warning to us on our frequency when he was killed. Apparently, the traitor believes we received the message informing us of his identity and out of fear he killed the operative."

"But what is he doing here, then?" asked Carter, confused.

"It seems our traitor believes the operative made contact with us before he was killed and has dropped someone into Germany and Stalag 13 to uh, kill me and then expose our operation and the underground."

Hogan's men jumped up and all started talking at once. Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache was beginning. Squeezing his eyes shut he held up his hand. "Okay, quiet down!"

Kinch glanced at the others for a moment. "Sorry, Colonel. But you did say this traitor sent somebody into Germany to kill you."

"That's what I said. It seems Captain Davidson's been sent here to protect me, catch this assassin and find out who the traitor is on Churchill's staff."

"Do you believe him, Colonel?" asked Carter, worried.

"I don't know, Carter. Kinch, get on the radio to London. Ask to speak with General Brennan. When he comes on the radio, come and get me. I need to speak with him personally."

"You mean you want to go into the tunnel, mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau, incredulous. "Your legs are not strong enough to support you going up and down the ladder yet."

"It can't be helped, LeBeau," Hogan said. "I need to speak with the General myself on this."

Kinch suddenly smiled. "I might as well tell you, Colonel."

"Tell me what?" Hogan appeared concerned. His eyes narrowed as he looked at his radioman. "Somebody better tell me what's going on and fast. This has not been a great day so far."

Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau all looked at Kinch who approached Hogan's footlocker and opened it. He removed a pouch hidden on the bottom, and then closed the footlocker. Approaching the desk, he removed a desk microphone and sat it on top. He plugged in the plug from the coffee pot into the microphone's base. Pushing a small switch upward, a red light came on. Pushing it up again there was a white light, and again a green light came on. Pushing the switch completely down, the microphone was turned off. He looked at Hogan who seemed somewhat puzzled.

"I'm at a loss, Kinch," Hogan remarked. "What is this all about?"

"Well, we figured your legs aren't quite strong enough yet to take going up and down the ladder into the tunnels, and we know how you sometimes need to speak to someone on the radio, so LeBeau and I ran a wire from the radio in the tunnel, up the wall behind the panel and rigged up this microphone so you could speak to whoever you need to on the radio until your legs are strong enough. If you see a green light come on, that means I'm on the radio in the tunnel. If I need to speak with you directly, I'll flip a switch and you'll see a white light come on."

"And if you need to speak with someone on the radio, mon Colonel, just press the switch on the base upward and when the red light is lit, you will be able to speak with whoever you want on the radio," LeBeau added.

"And to turn the mic off, just press the switch down to the last slot and you'll be able to turn the mic off completely," Kinch concluded. "To activate it you just have to use the plug that's used for the coffee pot."

"We wanted to keep it a secret until we had it working, Colonel," chimed in LeBeau. "So, what do you think?"

Hogan's eyes misted over as he ran his hands over the microphone. "I want to thank you fellas for this. I really appreciate it. To be honest, I've been feeling sort of left out by not being able to get down in the tunnels."

Carter approached Hogan with a look of deep concern on his face. "Colonel, do you think Captain Davidson's telling the truth?"

"I'm not sure, Carter. On the surface he seems sincere. But after what nearly happened with Benson, my gut tells me something else is going on with our Captain."

"So what do you want us to do, Gov'nor?"

"Until we can verify Davidson's story, we reserve judgement and keep an eye on him and the others. Understood?"

There was a chorus of 'yes sirs' from the men.

"Okay, that's all."

The men slowly started to leave the room.

"Hey, fellas," Hogan said suddenly causing the men to stop and turn. "Thanks again for the microphone connected to the radio."

All the men smiled affectionately. "You're welcome, Colonel," said Kinch.

Later that same day around lunchtime, Hogan and the men were out in the compound. Hogan was standing near the barracks door. He checked his watch. "I wonder what time this Von Strasser is coming," he remarked, impatiently.

Kinch shrugged. "I saw Klink and Hilda leave a short time ago and head towards the officer's mess for lunch. My guess is he might arrive sometime this afternoon."

Hogan looked around the compound. "Where are our three friends?"

"Don't know. Haven't seen any of them since earlier today," remarked Kinch. "By the way, Colonel. I tried contacting General Brennan."

Hogan's ears perked up then. "And?"

"According to our contact in London, the general is unavailable right now but should be able to speak with us later today."

"Did you ask our contact about this Captain Davidson?"

"Yeah, I did. All I was told was that General Brennan was the one to ask and he was unavailable right now."

Hogan let out a deep breath in exasperation. "I don't like this at all," he muttered. "Not at all."

Carter, who was standing beside Hogan looking around the compound, was the first to spot it.

A hand protruding out of the slightly open window of the Kommandant's office. And the glint of steel. It took only a split second for Carter to see that it was aimed at Hogan.

"Colonel, look out!" Carter threw himself at Hogan at the same time the hand protruding out of the window jerked upward. There was a muffled sound from Carter as he fell on top of Hogan who landed on his back, striking his head sharply on the ground, his crutches flying. Both men lay unconcious. The hand disappeared from the window.

Kinch, Newkirk and LeBeau quickly gathered around the two men.

"Carter, what in the world's wrong with you?" asked LeBeau as he pulled at the young sergeant's right arm. Suddenly, LeBeau pulled his hand away as he felt something wet and noticed his palms were stained with blood. "Sacre chats!" he yelled looking at his hands. He paled as he seemed he was going to faint.

Kinch and Newkirk saw the blood. Newkirk gently pulled Carter off of Hogan and cradled him in his arms while Kinch saw to Hogan. "Colonel, are you all right?"

"I'm okay. What happened?" Hogan asked, as he began to stir. Still a bit stunned from striking his head on the ground, he rubbed the back of his head. He then noticed Newkirk cradling Carter in his arms. "What happened to Carter?" he asked, concerned.

Newkirk looked up. "Me mate Andrew's been shot, Colonel," he replied with fear evident on his face.


	9. Chapter 9The First Attempt

**Chapter 9 --- The First Attempt**

LeBeau pushed open the barracks door as Kinch, carrying the semi-concious Carter in his arms, laid him out on his bunk. Hogan, still a bit shaky on his feet, slowly made his way into the barracks with Newkirk following close behind him, keeping an eye on the Colonel.

"How is he, Kinch?" asked Hogan, worry etched on his face.

Kinch, kneeling beside the bunk, examined Carter's wound. "Looks like the bullet went clean through his shoulder."

Hogan let out a sigh of relief. "Newkirk, go get Wilson and bring him here right away."

"Right, Colonel." The Englander hurried out of the barracks to find the camp medical officer, Sergeant Joe Wilson . Hogan massaged his temples as the headache was now pounding in his head. LeBeau saw it immediately. He went to Hogan's side and took his arm.

"You better sit down, Colonel," he said leading Hogan to the bench. "You struck your head pretty hard on the ground. You might have a concussion."

"Never mind me," Hogan replied. "Take care of Carter first. I'll be fine."

"There's nothing anyone can do for Carter right now. We need to wait for Wilson. But you look like you're about to collaspe. Please don't argue with me, Colonel. At least sit down and let Wilson check you out when he gets here."

"I told you I'm fine. Just see to Carter." But Hogan didn't resist LeBeau's offer to help him to a bench as dizziness began to overtake him.

A few minutes later, Newkirk returned to the barracks with Wilson. The camp medic sat his medical bag on the bunk and proceeded to examine Carter's shoulder wound. "What happened?" he asked, worried.

"Apparently somebody took a shot at the Colonel and hit Carter," Kinch explained.

"And Carter tackled the Colonel and they both hit the ground. The Colonel struck his head hard," added LeBeau.

Wilson glanced over his shoulder at the Colonel. "How do you feel, Colonel?"

"Never mind me, Joe. Just take care of Carter."

Shaking his head, Wilson again turned his attention to Carter who's head was starting to clear a bit. He grimaced at the pain in his shoulder.

"Colonel?" Carter murmured in a weak voice. He looked around, but his view of Hogan was blocked by Kinch. "Is the Colonel all right, Kinch?"

"I'm fine, Carter, thanks to you," Hogan replied. Hogan had LeBeau help him to his feet and towards the bunk. He looked down at the young sergeant. "Carter, you could've been killed. Next time, just yell. I can get out of the way."

Carter managed a slight smile and then winced as the pain became obvious. His eyes never strayed from his commanding officer. "There was no time, Colonel. Couldn't think of anything else to do. Hope I didn't injure your back."

"My back is fine. Now shut-up and let Wilson check you out. Okay?"

"Yes, sir." Carter winced again.

How is he, Joe?"

"The bullet went clean through his shoulder. Doesn't seem to be serious. I'll clean the wound and then bandage it. I'll also give him a pain killer and an antibiotic in case of infection."

Hogan let out the deep breath he'd been holding the entire time. He staggered back to the bench with LeBeau's help and sat down again. His head was pounding something fierce. He rubbed his temples again.

It was about an hour later after Wilson had administered to Carter that he turned his attention to the Colonel.

"How do you feel, Colonel?" the medic asked. "And don't tell me you feel fine."

Hogan sighed. "I have a headache, I feel dizzy and a bit nauseous."

"Did you lose conciousness at all?"

"No."

"He was unconcious for a minute or two, Joe," Kinch admitted. He saw Hogan give him a dirty look.

"Your pupils look all right. You seem to have a mild concussion, Colonel." Wilson reached into his medical bag and removed a small bottle of aspirin. He gave them to Hogan. "I want you to take two now and lay down. You need to rest and I'll check on you and Carter periodically. You should be able to function normally in about seven to ten days if you follow my orders."

Hogan rolled his eyes in exasperation, but Wilson wasn't fazed. "LeBeau, get the Colonel a glass of water, please."

"Oui. Right away." The Frenchman grabbed a glass, filled it with cold water and handed it to Hogan.

Glaring at Wilson and mumbling under his breath, Hogan removed two aspirin from the bottle and placed them in his mouth followed by emptying the water glass. "Satisfied?" he asked the medic.

"Almost," Wilson remarked with a smug grin. "Now you need to go to your quarters and lay down. I also want to examine your lower back to be sure there's no injury there. You're still recovering from a back injury, y'know. I swear, Colonel, you are the most difficult man I've ever met when it comes to following your doctor's orders."

"I'll rest later. I promise. I'm busy right now, Joe."

Folding his arms and sighing, Wilson looked at Kinch. "Kinch, help the Colonel to his quarters and have him lay down. If he refuses, I'll simply sedate him."

Hogan's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, Colonel."

"You'd do it, too, wouldn't you?"

"In a minute. Whatever's going on your men can take care of it for now. I want you to rest. And I need to examine your lower back."

Sighing in resignation, Hogan slowly got to his feet and tucked a crutch under each arm. With Kinch's help, Hogan headed towards his quarters. Reaching the door, he paused and looked back at the medic. "Joe, you really do have a lousy bedside manner."

Wilson smiled. "So you've told me. I'll be with you in a minute." Closing his medical bag, Wilson looked at the worried faces of LeBeau and Newkirk. "Carter's gonna be fine. Try not to worry. He'll probably sleep the rest of the day and part of the night. I'll come back in the morning to check on both him and the Colonel."

"And what about the Colonel? Do you think he reinjured his back at all?"

"I doubt it. He seemed to be moving normally. But I'll be checking him out when I go into his quarters. I'm sure both of them will be fine. Just try and keep both of them quiet and resting for at least twenty-four hours."

LeBeau allowed a slight smile to appear. "Thanks, Joe."

Wilson patted the Frenchman on his shoulder and smiled at Newkirk before heading in the direction of Hogan's quarters. Newkirk slowly sat down beside Carter and gazed fondly at his close friend's sleeping face, his shoulder heavily bandaged beneath his bloody shirt.

Newkirk gently tucked the covers up to his friend's shoulders. "Bloody fool. He could've been killed." He then looked at LeBeau, fear in his eyes. "Louie, I could have lost me mate, Andrew."

"But you didn't, mon ami," LeBeau replied. "You heard the doctor. Carter will be fine in time and so will Colonel Hogan. They were both very lucky."

Newkirk raised a balled fist and his face darkened. "I wonder which one of those ruddy new prisoners did this? I swear, LeBeau, if I find out which one of 'em is responsible, they won't live long enough to be sent to England."

The Frenchman put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Taking things into your own hands won't solve anything, Newkirk."

"Maybe not, mate. But it sure would make me feel better. One of those bloody bastards tried to kill the Gov'nor, LeBeau! If it hadn't been for Andrew here the Colonel would be dead right now. I can't forget something like that. Can you?"

"Nor can I. But we have no proof any of them did this. And without proof...."

They both turned when the door to Hogan's quarters opened, and both Wilson and Kinch exited with Kinch closing the door.

"There's no damage to the Colonel's lower back at all. So, other than a mild concussion, he should be fine in a few days. Right now he's sleeping. Try not to wake him if at all possible. I'll be back tomorrow to check on both of them."

"Thanks for everything, Joe," Kinch remarked as he held open the barracks door to allow the medic to leave. He then closed the door. "How's Andrew?"

"Sleeping, thank God," remarked Newkirk. He looked up into the radioman's eyes. Kinch could see the pain in Newkirk's face. "Kinch, what are we gonna do? Somebody tried to kill Colonel Hogan and nearly killed Carter."

Kinch sighed wearily. "All we can do right now is keep a close eye on our three friends. And I don't care what this Captain Davidson told the Colonel nor do I care if this General Brennan backs him up. Until this entire mess is over, I don't trust any of 'em. Especially not after what happened with Benson."

Then, the barracks door opened and in walked Davidson, Randall and Mitchell, all smiling and laughing at something. They stopped the minute they saw the faces of LeBeau, Newkirk and Kinch.

"What's wrong?" asked Davidson, curious. "Did something happen?"

Newkirk slowly got to his feet. Anger was evident on his face. "Did something happen? Yeah, something happened all right, you bloody assassin." He lunged forward and seized Davidson by the shirt collar. "Someone just tried to murder Colonel Hogan and shot me mate Carter instead! And it's all your fault!"

It took both Kinch and LeBeau to pull Newkirk off of Davidson and hold him back.

"Newkirk, stop it!" Kinch stressed. "Stop it right now! There's no proof of anything. You either calm down or I'm gonna have LeBeau get Wilson and bring him back here and sedate you. Is that what you want?"

Newkirk shook his head slowly as the others felt his body relax. They released him. The Englander slowly sat back down beside Carter.

"Are Colonel Hogan and Carter both all right?" asked Randall, concerned.

Fortunately they're both gonna be fine," Kinch explained. Carter got hit in the shoulder when he tackled Colonel Hogan after he noticed a gun aimed at the Colonel. The Colonel suffered only a mild concussion, thank God. Right now he's sleeping and he's not to be disturbed."

Mitchell sensed the hostility of the trio at them. "Why are you three looking at us like we did this to Carter and the Colonel?"

"Just because none of this happened until you three arrived, that's why," chimed in LeBeau.

"Just where were the three of you earlier anyway?" asked Kinch.

"Randall and I were walking around the compound talking," said Davidson.

"And I was sitting outside one of the other barracks meeting some of the other prisoners," said Mitchell. "Why? Are you accusing one of us of this?"

Kinch, LeBeau and Newkirk all looked at the trio with expressionless faces. "Let's just say, we're gonna be watching all of you closely. And let the three of us add that if anything, and we mean **anything**, should happen to Colonel Hogan, that person will pay and pay dearly. Do we understand each other?"

"Completely," said Davidson calmly.


	10. Chapter 10The Mystery Deepens

**Chapter 10 --- The Mystery Deepens**

_*******Sorry. Here's Another Character I've since created that I didn't think I would be. The character of SS Major Wilhelm Von Strasser._

It was late in the afternoon and Kinch and LeBeau were outside the barracks when a big, black staff car with it's black flags with the white sig runes emblazoned on them flapping in the breeze drove through the front gates. They watched as it pulled up in front of the Kommandant's office and Klink come hurrying out as Schultz quickly approached the car and, opening the back passenger side door, stood at attention saluting it's passenger as he climbed out of the back seat. The man was tall with silver grey hair dressed entirely in black with a silver eagle on one sleeve with a similar sig rune insignia on his collar. Klink saluted the visitor and then shook his hand. The two men then walked up the stairs into Klink's office.

"That must be that Bosche Major Von Strasser," said LeBeau, distastefully.

"We better get inside and listen in on the coffee pot," Kinch told him opening the door of the barracks. He and LeBeau entered and headed towards Hogan's quarters.

"Wait a minute," LeBeau put a hand on Kinch's arm. "What about the Colonel?" he said. "We can't listen on the coffee pot without waking him. The doctor said we should not wake him under any circumstances."

"I know, I know. But what choice do we have? We have to know what's being discussed in Klink's office and which prisoner this Major is interested in."

Newkirk was sitting with Carter who was still sleeping. Kinch motioned for him to join them as they headed for Hogan's quarters. Opening the door, the three men quietly entered Hogan's quarters and closed the door. They noticed the Colonel who seemed to be sleeping on the lower bunk. LeBeau plugged in the coffee pot.

"Major Von Strasser, I can't tell you what a tremendous pleasure it is to have someone of your caliber here at our little Stalag," Klink replied, fawning all over his visitor.

"I know," Von Strasser replied coldly.

Klink rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Would you care for some refreshment, Major?"

"Nein."

Klink opened his humidor and offered it to the Major. "A cigar perhaps?"

"Nein. Klink, I am not here for a social visit. I am here on business and I suggest we get down to it."

Klink quickly shut the humidor and put it back on his desk. He frowned at the Major as he slowly sat down. "Perhaps you want to tell me why you're here, Major Von Strasser?"

Von Strasser crossed his legs and folded his arms. "I am here to question one of your prisoners, Klink."

"One of my prisoners, Herr Major? Which one, may I ask?" Klink asked nervously, fearing the SS Major was going to tell him he wanted to question Hogan.

Von Strasser reached inside his jacket pocket and, removing a small notebook, flipped it open. "A Sergeant Carter Randall." He flipped the notebook closed and put it back inside his pocket. "I believe he was assigned here a few days ago. I want him brought to me immediately!"

"Right away, Major. Schuuullltttzzz!"

The door opened and Schultz ambled in. He saluted. "Herr Kommandant. Herr Major. Sergeant Schultz reporting as ordered."

Klink saluted. "Schultz, I want you to go to barracks two and bring Sergeant Randall back here immediately."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz saluted again and then turned and left the office.

Kinch, LeBeau and Newkirk all looked at each other, puzzled.

"Didn't Carter say that Randall had a reaction when he heard Klink mention Von Strasser's name?" asked Kinch of Newkirk.

"That's right," the Englander agreed. "I'd be curious to know where he knows that Kraut from."

"So would I," said a voice from behind them. The men turned and were surprised to see Hogan looking at them through barely open eyes.

"Sorry we woke you, Colonel," said Kinch. "But we were listening in to the conversation in Klink's office with that SS Major Von Strasser."

"You didn't wake me," Hogan told them. "I wasn't sleeping anyway. I was just laying here with my eyes closed. How's Carter?"

"He's sleeping, sir," said Newkirk. "As you should be."

"I can't sleep now anyway," Hogan said slowly sitting up. "If one of my men is going to be questioned by the SS or anybody else, I need to be there to protect him." Hogan struggled to his feet. He staggered as a momentary wave of dizziness overcame him. Kinch caught him as he stumbled.

"Colonel, you should be resting and not running to Klink's office in your condition," said Newkirk.

"LeBeau, hand me my crutches, will you?" asked Hogan, ignoring Newkirk's advice.

The Frenchman handed Hogan the crutches which were resting against the wall near the bed. The Colonel managed to put one crutch under each arm and force himself to stay on his feet despite the dizziness he was feeling and the pounding in his head.

"Kinch, I want you to come with me. LeBeau, I want you and Newkirk to continue listening in." Hogan slowly made his way out of his quarters and into the commons area with Kinch behind him just as the barracks door opened and Schultz ambled inside. He saw Hogan and Kinch.

"Colonel Hogan. The Kommandant wants me to bring one of your men, Sergeant Randall, to his office right away. There is an SS Major Von Strasser there as well."

Randall, who was sitting at the table drinking coffee, looked up nervously.

"What for, Schultz?" asked Hogan. "What does this SS Major want with Sergeant Randall?"

"I know nothing! Nothing! I'm just suppose to bring him to the Kommandant's office right away. Now let's go." As Schultz noticed Hogan and Kinch joining them, he put a hand on Hogan's chest. "And where do you think you're going, Colonel Hogan? The Kommandant did not ask for you. He only asked for Sergeant Randall."

"Schultz, if one of my men is going to be questioned by the SS, as Senior POW officer I have the right to be there. So don't try to stop me."

Schultz shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't going to argue with the brash American Colonel.

Randall nervously got to his feet, looking at Hogan and Kinch. He licked his suddenly dry lips. "Do you feel all right to be able to come, sir? I mean, the doctor said you should be resting."

Schultz paused. He looked from Randall to Hogan. "What's wrong with Colonel Hogan?" He looked at Hogan and Kinch. "And why is Sergeant Kinchloe coming along?"

"The Colonel hasn't been feeling well lately, Schultz, that's all," said Kinch. "Might be coming down with something. Nothing to worry about. He asked me to come with him just in case." Kinch shot Randall a warning look which told Randall not to pursue Hogan's condition any further. "Schultz, I promise I'll wait in the waiting room until the Colonel's ready to come back to the barracks. It's just a precaution in case he needs help."

Schultz shrugged. "It's okay with me. Now let's go."

As Schultz led the way out of the barracks and towards the Kommandant's office, Hogan, fighting the nausea and dizziness, and with a fierce headache, took a deep breath and followed behind them with Kinch at his side, keeping an eye on his commanding officer.

To Kinch, Hogan didn't look well at all, and was obviously struggling to keep it together. Kinch promised himself as they mounted the steps of the Kommandant's office, that once this meeting in the Klink's office was over, he, Newkirk and LeBeau would make sure the Colonel got the rest he was suppose to get and wouldn't let anybody disturb him for the rest of the night for any reason.

Schultz opened the door to Klink's office and ushered Sergeant Randall and Colonel Hogan inside. He saluted. "Herr Kommandant. Herr Major. The prisoner, Sergeant Randall reporting as ordered."

Klink saluted as he saw Hogan for the first time. He noticed his Senior POW officer didn't look well at all and wondered if he was coming down with something. "Hogan, I didn't ask for you. What are you doing here?"

Hogan took a deep breath. The room was starting to spin, but he forced himself to hold it together. "Kommandant, Schultz said Sergeant Randall was to be questioned by an SS Major. According to the Geneva Convention...."

"Klink, who is this cripple?!" asked Von Strasser coldly without looking at Hogan directly.

"This is Colonel Hogan, the ranking POW officer."

This time Von Strasser got to his feet slowly and stood face-to-face with Hogan. "Ah yes, Colonel Hogan. I've heard a lot about you," he said with a smirk.

Hogan looked the Major directly in the eyes, his face remaining expressionless, hoping to hide the nausea and dizziness he felt. His head continued pounding. "Have you?" he said with a smirk of his own. "Can't say I've heard about you at all, Major. Just what bring you here? Slumming perhaps?"

The smirk disappeared from Von Strasser's face as he struggled to maintain his composure. He had heard about Hogan's ability to get under the skin of those he disliked and he wouldn't give this crippled American the pleasure. "After I'm done with Sergeant Randall here, I shall be teaching you to know your place, cripple, and to show some respect."

Hogan allowed an impish grin to appear. "I already know my place, Major. My place is as Senior POW officer at Stalag 13. Do you know your place?"

Rage appeared on Von Strasser's face and his eyes were ablaze. He clenched and unclenched his fists which didn't go unnoticed by Hogan or Klink. The Kommandant suspected he'd better do something quickly to diffuse the situation before Hogan ended up getting hurt.

"Hogaaaannnnn! You will show some respect for Major Von Strasser here. That's an order."

Hogan chuckled as he sat down in a nearby chair, resting his crutches against the wall. "Whatever you say, Kommandant. Besides, the Major here just might prove to be an amusing and entertaining diversion from what was, up to this point, a dismal and boring afternoon."

Von Strasser suddenly relaxed, but his eyes remained cold and dead. He knew he would deal with Hogan again before long. _I will teach you to respect me. Just like the crippled swine you are, _he told himself. _You will rule the day you crossed me!_

All the while, Randall nervously watched Von Strasser. He swallowed hard and wondered how did this man find him again after all this time.


	11. Chapter 11The Reason Behind It

**Chapter 11 --- The Reason Behind It**

Von Strasser, hands clasped behind his back, slowly circled the chair in which Sergeant Randall was seated. Randall's eyes watched the SS Major every minute.

"Sergeant Randall, I notice you were somewhat surprised to see me again after all this time."

Randall didn't reply. But the fear he felt was evident in his eyes.

"What's the matter, Sergeant? Cat got your tongue? I believe that is the expression you Americans use?" Von Strasser's glare turned towards Hogan who merely smiled sweetly.

"No, sir," Randall replied softly. He avoided looking at the Major. He kept his eyes on the floor.

Von Strasser suddenly leaned forward, palms resting on the arms of Randall's chair. He brought his face close to the Sergeant's who seemed to cringe. "Did you really think I would let you believe I forgot about you? You will never escape from me Sergeant. Never! I will get from you the information I seek even if I have to use uh, creative means, to get it."

Hogan suspected something else was going on but he didn't have enough information right now to figure out what. He leaned forward. "Major, are you threatening one of my men? Because if you are I must protest."

Von Strasser straightened up and turned towards Hogan. "You protest, Colonel Hogan? How amusing. A cripple's going to protest about my line of questioning. I suggest you keep your mouth shut. You are here only as a courtesy of the Kommandant, even though if it had been left up to me, I would have had you shot for interferring with an interrogation."

"Interrogation? I haven't heard you ask anything of any importance yet."

Von Strasser took a step towards Hogan, fists clenched. But then stopped as a twisted smile appeared. He unclenched his fists. "I was warned about you, Colonel. You like to irritate your opponent. However, I am wise to you. I will prove that to you later when you and I have our meeting."

Leaning back in his chair, Hogan crossed his legs and folded his arms. "I look forward to it," he said with an impish grin.

Ignoring the Senior POW officer, Von Strasser turned his attention back to Randall. Suddenly seizing him by his shirt collar, he yanked him to his feet and began to shake him. "I want you to tell me what I want to know!!! Now!!!"

Hogan immediately got to his feet and despite the room still spinning, forceably separated the two men. Randall fell back in his chair.

"Colonel Hogan!!!" Klink uttered, jumping to his feet. He sensed Hogan was heading towards being hurt by this maniac.

"Scream and yell all you want. But I insist you keep your hands off of my men," Hogan remarked with a hint of anger in his voice.

Von Strasser, enraged, violently shoved Hogan who fell into the chair he'd been sitting in. He stood over him with his hand resting on the butt of his pistol. "You dare to put your hands on me, swine?! I ought to put a bullet in your head right where you sit." He started to slowly remove his pistol from it's holster. "In fact...."

"Major Von Strasser, wait!" Klink responded nervously. "Colonel Hogan was only trying to protect one of his men. I'm sure he didn't mean to put his hands on you. It's just that he's very protective of his men. Surely you can understand that."

Von Strasser hesitated for a long moment. Then, he chuckled as he slid the pistol back into his holster. He laughed an evil laugh. He continued laughing as the door to Klink's office opened and Kinch stood in the doorway, his eyes darting around as he took in the situation. Schultz was behind him.

Klink spotted Kinch. "Sergeant Kinchloe, what is the meaning of this intrusion?"

"I was waiting in your outter office, Kommandant," Kinch said calmly. "Colonel Hogan hasn't been feeling well the last few days. Sergeant Wilson recommended he get some rest. I came with him as a precaution only, sir."

"That is true, Herr Kommandant," Schultz chimed in. "I was told the same thing in the barracks by the prisoners."

Von Strasser stared at Kinch with disdain. It was the first time he had seen a negro up-close. And Kinch's very presence disgusted him. He let out a deep breath. "Very well. Klink, get these men out of here. Now!"

"Yes, sir, Major Von Strasser. Schultz, take Colonel Hogan, Sergeant Randall and Sergeant Kinchloe back to the barracks at once. And then come back here."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz saluted sharply and he quickly ushered the the prisoners out the door. As Randall started out the door, Von Strasser stared at him.

"I shall be right here tomorrow, Sergeant. You and I will pick up then where we left off today. And believe me, you will tell me what I want to know."

Randall didn't respond. He just quickly walked out the door behind Kinch and Schultz. As Hogan slowly made his way out the door, Von Strasser grabbed his arm. "I haven't forgot about you, Colonel. You and I have unfinished business between us."

Hogan looked at him, disinterested. Then, he looked at the hand holding his arm. Von Strasser released him and watched the Colonel as he exited the office. He then slammed the door shut behind Hogan. He turned towards Klink who slowly sat back down behind his desk.

"Klink, I will be staying for a few days until I finish my interrogation of Sergeant Randall. You will prepare your guest quarters immediately."

"Yes, sir, Major," Klink responded nervously. This man frightened him more than Hochstetter, if that was even possible. "As soon as Sergeant Schultz returns, I will see to it."

Von Strasser sat back down. He crossed his legs slowly. "I also suggest you think about perhaps getting a new Senior POW officer."

"May I ask why, Major? Is Colonel Hogan going someplace?"

Von Strasser smirked in such a way that it sent chills down Klink's spine. Yes, this man was **definitely **more frightening than Hochstetter. "Because I may have to use my creative questioning with him in order to show him who's in charge. There's always the possibility he may not be the same afterwards, if you know what I mean."

Klink swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Just then, Schultz reentered the office. He saluted. "Sergeant Schultz reporting as ordered, Herr Kommandant."

Schultz, you will escort Major Von Strasser to the guest quarters. He will be staying with us for a few days." He then saluted.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. Major, if you will come with me, bitte."

Back inside the barracks again, Hogan sat down at the long table. Kinch poured two cups of hot coffee and handed one to his commanding officer, the other he placed in front of Randall who had been silent the entire walk back to the barracks. He then sat down beside Hogan.

LeBeau and Newkirk emerged from Hogan's quarters and sat down at the table with the others.

"After you left, Colonel, Von Strasser told Klink he was going to stay for a few days," remarked LeBeau.

"In addition," added Newkirk, worried. "He told Klink he might want to consider getting a new POW officer because you might not be the same after he uses his creative methods on you. He wants to show you who's in charge, so to speak."

Hogan took a drink of coffee. "For some reason Von Strasser thinks he is," he remarked afterwards. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose. His headache was back with a vengence as was the nausea and dizziness. He squeezed his eyes shut.

Kinch, Newkirk and LeBeau all exchanged concerned looks. LeBeau motioned to Kinch who nodded and went into Hogan's quarters and shortly returned with the bottle of aspirin. He quickly filled a glass with cold water and approached Hogan. He sat the glass in front of the Colonel, then opened the bottle of aspirin and shook out two pills into his hand. Hogan looked up at Kinch who handed him the pills.

Sighing wearily, Hogan put the two pills in his mouth and emptied the glass. He then turned his attention to Randall. "Sergeant, I want you to tell me and tell me right now why is this Von Strasser here and what information is he hoping to get from you?"

Randall continued staring into his coffee cup without answering.

"I'm waiting, sergeant," Hogan replied impatiently.

Finally, after a long moment, Randall looked up and into Hogan's face. The Colonel could see the fear still etched on his face.

"I'm sorry, Colonel. I didn't think he'd find me."

"Why is he looking for you anyway?" Kinch asked.

Randall sighed. "When Captain Davidson and I crashed landed, we ran into a small patrol of SS soldiers and were captured by them. We managed to escape before they could get us back to their headquarters. But during our escape, their captain was killed. His name was Von Strasser. Captain Klauss Von Strasser."

"Von Strasser?" asked Newkirk. "Isn't that..."

"His brother," said Randall. "I killed Major Von Strasser's younger brother."


	12. Chapter 12A Traitor Unnerved

**Chapter 12 --- A Traitor Unnerved**

Major Brendel slammed his hand on his desk after he hung up the telephone. He had just spoke with Von Strasser who had advised him that Hogan was still alive, and that the assassin had failed, at least in his first attempt. He also mentioned he had not seen the assassin nor made contact with him. But he was staying in Stalag 13 for a few days and if necessary, he would see to it himself that the plan was carried out.

Brendel got up and strode to the liquor cabinet. Pouring himself a brandy, he downed it in one gulp and sat the glass on the cabinet, thinking.

_Damn you, Hogan! You should be dead! I made all the arrangements. I saw to it that the gun with the silencer was sneaked into camp by one of the guards and slipped to the assassin. All he had to do was shoot Hogan. Why is he still alive? Why?_ Brendel quickly poured himself another glass of brandy and just as quickly downed it. Then, he slowly made his way back to his desk and sat down. He was becoming unnerved. The longer Hogan was alive, the greater the chance Hogan would uncover his identity and expose him, unless that was in the works already. Brendel ran a nervous hand over his greying hair.

Still, knowing that Von Strasser was in Stalag 13 was like having added insurance. The Major knew all about the murder of Von Strasser's younger brother weeks ago and that the man responsible had been traced by Von Strasser to Stalag 13, and that he was going to punish him for it. But Brendel had spoken to Von Strasser and explained what he was having done, careful not to disclose any important information about Hogan and his organization. He simply made it appear as if Hogan was a thorn in his side from years ago and he had hired an assassin to kill him. All he wanted Von Strasser to do was make it possible for the assassin to complete his mission, and should he fail, to kill the assassin and then take care of Hogan himself. Von Strasser readily agreed to help an old friend like Brendel.

Brendel chuckled for the first time. He had now covered all his bases. He knew he could trust Von Strasser. Having him there was like being there himself. He knew if it had to be handled by his friend, Von Strasser would horribly torture and/or mutilate Hogan first before killing him. That was what Von Strasser enjoyed the most. Brendel had personally witnessed a few of Von Strasser's creative methods of interrogation firsthand and had to admit they sickened him to his stomach. He had witnessed an American prisoner's hands chopped off while the man was still alive simply because the man had touched Von Strasser. Another time he had a prisoner's tongue cut out simply because the man refused to answer any of his questions despite the torture. But the worst to Brendel was when he watched the man mutilate a British prisoner's groin area and then sit back and watch the man while in agony, slowly bleed to death. And all because the man had been romantically involved with a German woman. But in the end, the methods had been effective in their results. So, he agreed to allow the Major's request to have a bit of 'fun' with Hogan before he had to die. Afterall, Brendel thought, it was a small request to grant in exchange to have Papa Bear eliminated. So why not?

If only Von Strasser knew that he was really being asked to possibly murder the great Papa Bear. He would probably be stunned. He might even enjoy his future torture or mutilation a bit more. He might even come up with more creative methods to use on Hogan. He really didn't care one way or the other, as long as the end results was the death of Colonel Hogan.

Brendel sighed as he got up and stood in front of the closed window and looked out. The gardeners who had been outside working the last few days were finishing up their work and unaware they were being observed. He was and had never been a patient man, Brendel told himself. He wanted very much to be on a plane bound for Germany right now and enroute to Stalag 13 for a confrontation with Hogan. What he wouldn't give to see the look in Hogan's eyes just before he took his life. Even if it meant he himself would be killed, it would almost be worth it. But he knew that was not possible and he must persuade himself to rely on the man his superiors had sent to do the job. And now he had Von Strasser there as a back-up. He sighed wearily as he continued watching the gardeners at work.

He turned as his door opened and noticed his aide enter and salute him. Brendel returned the salute. "What is it, Captain?" he asked.

Captain Derrick handed Brendel a folded paper. "This message just arrived for you, sir," he said. "It is from our operative in Germany."

Taking the folded paper from his aide, Brendel unfolded it and let his eyes scan it's contents. A small smile crossed his lips. He then looked at his aide. "Is our operative waiting for a reply, Captain?"

"No, sir. Not this time. But he did say he would be in touch soon."

"Very well, Captain. Thank you. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir," Derrick saluted his commanding officer. After Brendel had returned his salute, Derrick turned and left, closing the door behind him.

Now alone, Brendel unfolded the message and re-read it. It read as follows:

'Made contact with target. Target hampered by previous injury which may make mission a bit easier. Is on crutches. Have idea in mind how to handle target. Believe target will not escape this time. Will contact you afterwards with update.'

Brendel crushed the message in his hand. So, Hogan had suffered a previous injury of some kind, and was using crutches. He had heard something about Hogan being injured and the last he had heard was that the Colonel was in a wheelchair, paralyzed from the waist down. Apparently he had recovered enough to now walk with the aid of crutches. With any luck, Hogan wouldn't need those crutches much longer.

With a chuckle, Brendel resumed looking out the closed window at the gardeners outside. Perhaps things will be looking up after all. Allowing a small smile for the first time, Brendel knew he would have to wait for the update to come before he could breathe freely again.


	13. Chapter 13The Second Attempt

**Chapter 13 --- The Second Attempt**

The early morning was clear, mild with signs of the sun rising. The prisoners were grumbling again about the early hour at which they had to leave the barracks for roll call. Hogan was in his usual spot in the formation. He did feel somewhat better having had a full night's sleep, even though his headache was still evident. The nauseousness and dizziness had subsided somewhat. And the aspirin had helped. He was grateful his men had seen to it he was not disturbed after he had turned in. To everyone's surprise, Carter was up and present for roll call. Even though the Colonel argued with Carter to take it easy and that they would cover for him, Carter managed to convince Hogan he could make it. Besides, Carter figured there would be less of a problem for the others and for Hogan if he was present. He would just keep his hands in his pockets to protect his injured shoulder. Hogan finally relented. He noticed Von Strasser was walking beside Klink towards the formation. Hogan even noticed Schultz looking uncomfortable at the sight of the SS Major.

Kinch leaned forward and whispered something into Hogan's ear. The Colonel glanced over his shoulder and noticed Randall seemed terrified at the sight of the SS Major. But he also noticed the SS Major was not looking at Randall, but was staring at him instead with his cold, dead eyes.

"Schuuullltttzzz, repoooorrrttt!" bellowed Klink as he and Von Strasser neared the men. Turning, Schultz saluted both men.

"Herr Kommandant. Herr Major. All prisoners present and accounted for."

Klink returned the salute. "Very good, Schultz." Klink noticed Von Strasser staring at Hogan and secretly feared this maniac was now zeroing in on his Senior POW officer, and remembered the warning he had given him the day before as far as considering selecting a new POW officer. Klink secretly feared for Hogan, especially in his current condition.

With his hands clasped behind his back, Von Strasser slowly approached the American Colonel until he stood face-to-face with him. The two men stared into each other's eyes, each unyielding.

"Something I can do for you, Major?" Hogan asked sweetly. "Or do you find me irresistable for some reason?"

Von Strasser smirked. "Not at all, cripple. I was just imagining how you'd look if both your eyes were put out with my using a sharp instrument of some kind."

Hogan smirked at the Major. "If I was blind at least I wouldn't have to see your ugly face."

The smirk disappeared from Von Strasser's face and was replaced with a look of rage as his face reddened. He suddenly reached out and clutched Hogan by the throat with one hand. The other prisoners started to come to his aid, but a look from Hogan stopped them in their tracks.

"I could just as easily crush your windpipe by squeezing as hard as I could, Colonel. But that would be too easy and too quick. I would want to enjoy working on you and being the most creative I could possibly be."

Hogan's brown eyes never wavered despite the slight pressure he felt around his throat. He would not allow this maniac see the fear he was causing.

"Major, I must insist you release Colonel Hogan immediately," said Klink with more bravery than he felt. "I cannot allow you to manhandle my Senior POW officer."

Von Strasser released his grip around Hogan's throat and clasped his hands behind him again. Smirking, he turned and walked away to stand beside Klink. He gave the Kommandant an angry look as if to let him know he didn't like being interrupted when conducting his passion of torture and/or mutilation. He glanced at Schultz.

"Sergeant Schultz, you will bring Sergeant Randall to the Kommandant's office immediately. I wish to continue where I left off yesterday." He promptly turned and walked back towards the Kommandant's office. Schultz glanced at Klink as if looking for help. Sadly shaking his head, Klink could only salute his Sergeant-at-arms.

"You heard the Major, Schultz. Do as you're told."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz saluted and then turned towards the prisoners. "Prisoners, dismissed. Sergeant Randall, you will come with me, bitte."

Randall looked at Hogan with pleading eyes. The Colonel nodded at Randall as he slowly made his way towards the young man. LeBeau, Kinch, Carter and Newkirk gathered around Hogan and Randall.

"Are you all right, Colonel?" asked LeBeau, concerned.

"I'm okay, LeBeau. He's trying to rattle me is all. But I'm not gonna give him the satisfaction," said Hogan.

"What do you want us to do, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

"Stay out of it for now. I can handle Von Strasser. I want you guys to listen in on the coffee pot. If I need help, one of you guys can barge in and interrupt. But for now stay out of it."

"But, Colonel," added Newkirk. "That Major's a bleedin' maniac. He's out to hurt you or worse. How can you ask us to stay out of it like that?"

"Because I'll feel better knowing that my men won't get hurt. This Major is a maniac, Newkirk. You're right about that much. But I can't help Sergeant Randall if I have to worry about you guys also. So please, follow my orders this time and stay out of it."

Hogan looked around as Schultz ambled into view. "Colonel Hogan, I agree with your men. Be careful with this SS Major. He's crazy. And I don't want to see either you or Sergeant Randall get hurt. He even has the Kommandant afraid of him."

Hogan sighed. "I know, Schultz. Shall we go before Von Strasser gets upset?"

Schultz motioned with his hand for the two men to follow him. Watching Randall and Hogan leave with Schultz, Kinch motioned for Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau to follow him.

"Where are we going, Kinch?" asked LeBeau.

"We're gonna do what the Colonel wants us to do, and that's listen in over the coffee pot. And be ready in case he needs one of us to interfere on his behalf." They entered the barracks.

"Andrew, why did you get out of bed?" asked Newkirk, anxiously. "We could've covered for you at roll call."

"Gee, Newkirk. I went though all this with Colonel Hogan. I'm tired of layin' down. I got bored. Besides, I'm okay. Really."

"How do you feel, mon ami?" asked LeBeau.

"I feel okay," said Carter. "My shoulder hurts though. Where's Colonel Hogan?"

"The Gov'nor's gone to old Klink's office with Sergeant Randall who's being questioned again by this SS Major Von Strasser. He's a real piece of work," Newkirk added.

Davidson approached the trio. "Do you have any idea what's happening with my Sergeant?" he asked, intense worry evident.

"We're about to find out," Kinch replied as he and the others headed to Hogan's quarters. Davidson went with them. Kinch plugged in the coffee pot.

"Ah, Sergeant Randall, Colonel Hogan, how nice of you both to join us. Please be seated," Von Strasser remarked in a sickening syrupy voice. With hands clasped behind him as he had the day before, Von Strasser slowly walked around the chair Randall was seated in. Hogan could see Randall was terrified and was trying to put up a brave front.

"What is it this time, Major?" asked Hogan. "More of the same ridiculousness as yesterday?"

"Not at all, Colonel. You see, I decided today to include you in my questioning of Sergeant Randall."

"Me?" asked Hogan, eyebrows raised. "How so?"

Klink's eyes shifted from Von Strasser to Hogan and back to Von Strasser. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this at all. He racked his brain to come up with something to help both his prisoners without success.

"Yes," Von Strasser reached in his jacket pocket and removed a straight razor. "You, see, Colonel, I'm going to ask Sergeant Randall here a series of questions, and for every non-answer or wrong answer he gives me, I shall cut you with this straight razor. However, if he answers me, I will not cut you. So you see, Colonel, I'm going to make Sergeant Randall here responsible for how much pain you endure."

Klink got to his feet, outraged. "Major Von Strasser, I will not allow this outrageous behavior in my Stalag, nor your mistreatment of my Senior POW officer. I insist you cease this behavior immediately."

"Klink, I suggest you sit down and shut up or I will include you in my game as well."

The Kommandant slowly sank back in his chair. Schultz, seeing this Major was out of control, reached for the office doorknob.

"Sergeant, I suggest you remove your hand from that doorknob unless you want to lose that hand. Do you understand me?"

Schultz's eyes darted from Von Strasser to Klink to Hogan and finally back to Von Strasser. He swallowed nervously. "Jawohl, Herr Major." He released the doorknob and met Hogan's eyes with his own. "I'm sorry, Colonel Hogan."

Hogan's eyes were focused on the straight razor in Von Strasser's hand. "It's okay, Schultz. Don't worry about it. I don't blame you."

Von Strasser smiled evilly. "Shall we begin?" He looked at Randall. "Now Sergeant Randall, I want you to confess to me that you murdered Captain Klauss Von Strasser in cold blood."

Randall curled up in the chair he was sitting in and his frightened eyes looked at Hogan who shook his head slightly.

Kinch looked at Newkirk. "Newkirk, get over to Klink's office as fast as possible."

"Right. But what do I say when I get there?"

"Tell 'em there's a fight in the barracks between two of the prisoners and it's out of control and Colonel Hogan's needed to break it up. Hurry!"

"On me way!" Newkirk replied as he headed out the door at top speed.

"This guy's crazy!" exclaimed Davidson, stunned. "He wouldn't really cut the Colonel, would he?"

"We're not gonna take that chance," said Kinch. "We have to get Colonel Hogan out of there before he does. Once the senior POW officer is not there, Von Strasser will have to stop his interrogation of Sergeant Randall. The Geneva Convention requires the Senior POW officer to be present at all prisoner interrogations."

"So you won't answer me, eh?" Von Strasser gloated. He turned towards Hogan. "Too bad for you, Colonel. Now let me see, where should I cut first." He stood directly in front of Hogan and studied his face. "You are a handsome man, Colonel. I'm sure you turn a lot of heads of the ladies. But I wonder how handsome you'll be if I were to slice up your face. I think I'll start right here...." He brought the straight razor dangerously close to Hogan's face, just under his right eye. Hogan held his breath for the pain he knew was coming when the door to Klink's office flew open, and Newkirk, out of breath, burst in. Von Strasser paused with the blade a scant few inches from Hogan's face.

"Colonel Hogan, sir, there's a fight in the barracks! Several of the prisoners! It's getting out of hand. You better come right away, sir."

Hogan and Von Strasser glared at each other before Von Strasser stepped back and allowed Hogan to get up. Hogan, Schultz, Klink and Newkirk could all see the SS Major was seething at having been interrupted. As Hogan and Newkirk headed out the door, Hogan glanced back at Von Strasser. "By the way, Major. According to the Geneva Convention, you can't interrogate a prisoner-of-war without the Senior POW officer being present. And as I have been called away, your interrogation is over for now."

Von Strasser's face darkened. "Klink, get these men out of this office! Now!"

"Yes, sir. Schultz, take Sergeant Randall back to the barracks and then help Colonel Hogan break up the fight in the barracks. I want any and all guilty parties thrown in the cooler. Do you understand?"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz hurried Randall out of the office and closed the door leaving Klink and Von Strasser alone.

Hogan and Newkirk made their way out of the Kommandantur. Hogan looked at the Englander, but before he could ask Newkirk smiled.

"It was Kinch's idea, Colonel," he said.

"Thanks just the same," Hogan replied with a sigh of relief. "I wasn't looking forward to being carved up like a Thanksgiving turkey just for this maniac's amusement."

"We have to do something about this guy, Gov'nor. He's bleedin' crackers he is."

"I know. And we will, Newkirk. We will."

Hogan and Newkirk noticed several of the prisoners outside the barracks approaching them, including Davidson, Carter, LeBeau, and Kinch.

"Oh, Colonel Hogan," Randall called out. Hogan paused and turned. "What is it, Sergeant Randall?" Hogan glanced at Newkirk. "Get back to the barrcks. I'll be there shortly."

"Yes, sir." Newkirk jogged back to the barracks. As he did so, Captain Davidson, seeing his sergeant hurried towards him.

Just then a large black car came barreling towards Hogan out of control and seemingly from out of nowhere. Hogan was frozen in place, so stunned was he by the sudden appearance of the vehicle bearing down on him. He knew he'd have no time to get out of the way.

Davidson, seeing the oncoming vehicle, did the only thing he could think of to protect Hogan. He leaped forward, knocking Hogan out of the way before the vehice struck him. Instead, the vehicle struck Davidson and swerved before finally crashing into the side of barracks three. Davidson flew onto the hood of the car before landing face down on the ground and lay unmoving. Hogan slowly sat up, and was immediately surrounded by his men.

Klink and Von Strasser, attracted by the noise, came outside and were standing on the porch of Klink's office and saw the entire thing. Klink could only watch in horror as the car bore down on Hogan. Von Strasser had a smirk on his face as he watched.

Randall and some of the prisoners ran towards Davidson, while Kinch, Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau helped Hogan to his feet. Newkirk handed Hogan his crutches.

"Are you all right, Colonel?" asked a concerned Kinch. "That was too close for comfort."

"I'm okay, Kinch. What about Captain Davidson?"

"He's hurt bad, Colonel," Olsen remarked as he knelt down beside the injured officer. "Real bad."

"Where did that car come from?" asked LeBeau. "It seemed to come from nowhere."

Hogan dusted himself off and looked around for the vehicle and saw it resting against barracks three. He watched Schultz hurry over to where Klink was standing on the porch.

"Herr Kommandant, it's terrible. Just terrible."

"Schultz, I want the driver of that car arrested. Immediately. That fool could have killed somebody with his reckless driving."

"That's just it, Herr Kommandant. There's nobody behind the wheel."


	14. Chapter 14Death of a Protector

**Chapter 14 --- Death of a Protector**

Hogan and his team all looked towards Schultz after his announcement.

"Schultz, did you just say there was nobody driving that car?" asked Kinch, not sure he had heard the rotund sergeant correctly.

"That's what I said," explained Schultz. "After the car crashed into barracks three, I checked to see if the driver was hurt, and when I looked, there wasn't anybody behind the wheel."

"Did someone go get Sergeant Wilson?" asked Klink anxiously from his porch.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," replied Schultz. "One of the prisoners went to get him from barracks twelve."

Just then Sergeant Wilson, carrying his medical bag, came running. He knelt down beside the seemingly unconcious Davidson who was bleeding from just about everywhere. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. Hogan and his men approached and stood watching silently.

LeBeau mouthed a silent prayer and crossed himself. He paled at the sight of the blood, but swallowed and forced himself to watch.

"Blimey," Newkirk muttered softly.

"Golly," was all Carter could manage.

"Amen," Kinch softly remarked.

Hogan hung his head and remained silent. He blamed himself for what happened. He could tell things didn't look very good for the Captain.

Wilson hung his head and shook it. He glanced over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Colonel. There's nothing I can do. His injuries were just too severe. I'm afraid he's gone." Slowly standing, the camp medic handed Hogan the captain's dogtags. Hogan gripped them tightly in his hand.

"Thanks, Joe. I know you did what you could."

Wilson sighed. "Too bad it wasn't enough." He then looked in Klink's direction and shook his head. "He's dead, Kommandant. I'm sorry."

Klink appeared to be stunned by the news as if someone had punched him in the gut. He shook his head and let out a deep breath. "Thank you, Sergeant Wilson. Schultz, see to the removal of Captain Davidson's remains. And after you've done that, see to the removal of that car." He then turned around and walked back into his office while Major Von Strasser remained on the porch watching what was happening and paying close attention to the Senior POW officer.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," the rotund guard replied sadly. Turning slowly, Schultz looked at Hogan who appeared to still be in shock with LeBeau, Carter, Kinch and Newkirk around him. "I'm sorry, Colonel Hogan," was all he could say.

Hogan looked into Schultz's face with eyes wet with unshed tears. He nodded. He wiped his eyes with the back of the hand in which he clutched the dogtags.

"It's all my fault," Hogan quietly said. "If it wasn't for me he wouldn't have died. It's my fault."

"Don't blame yourself, Colonel," said LeBeau. "None of this was your fault. Captain Davidson knew what he was doing when he pushed you out of the way of that car."

"Listen to Louie, Colonel," added Kinch, resting a hand on Hogan's shoulder. "You had nothing to do with any of this. If it hadn't been for the Captain, that could've been you lying there dead right now."

"But I did have something to do with it, Kinch," Hogan uttered, his voice breaking. "He lost his life saving mine. It shouldn't have happened but it did. I'm responsible."

Newkirk gripped Hogan's other shoulder. "Don't say that, Gov'nor. The bloody bastard who's trying to kill you is responsible, not you. You want to blame someone, blame him. Not yourself."

Hogan, sighing, tilted his face towards the heaven and squeezed his eyes shut for a brief moment as he tried to come to terms with what happened. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he looked at Kinch, LeBeau and Newkirk with tears running down his face. "But I am to blame," he said. "He was sent here to keep me alive, and he gets killed instead."

Carter, who up until now had been quiet, stepped out from behind Hogan and walked around him until they were standing face-to-face. He looked into the Colonel's stricken face. Hogan avoided Carter's eyes.

"Colonel, look at me. Please."

Biting his lower lip attempting to regain control over his emotions, Hogan looked at Carter.

"Colonel, you didn't do anything wrong. Captain Davidson was sent here for one purpose and one purpose only. And that was to protect you from someone who wants to kill you. He knew what the risks were, but he accepted the assignment anyway. You didn't assign him this job. You didn't order him. Heck, you didn't even ask him. London did. And he still agreed despite all the risks involved. It's like Kinch said, Colonel. That could've just as easily been you lying there dead instead."

Hogan bowed his head and shook it. "Carter, I should have ordered him to keep out of it. Maybe if I did...."

"Colonel, nothing you said would've changed anything. Captain Davidson knew exactly what had to be done when he saw that car coming towards you. He knew what the possibilities were and he did the only thing he could. He gave his life so you could live. Knowing you like we all do, you would have done the same for one of us and you know it. I can't think of anything more honorable than a sacrifice like that. Can you, sir?"

Hogan let out a deep breath. He managed to collect himself. "Carter, you always seem to know what to say at times. How did you become so wise?"

Carter shrugged, then winced from the pain in his shoulder. "Something must rub off on me from you guys, don't you think?"

Kinch smiled as he looked at Carter. "You always know the right thing to say, Andrew."

"Well done, mate," added Newkirk.

"Magnifique!" chimed in LeBeau.

Wilson looked at Hogan. "Are you all right, Colonel?"

"As well as can be under the circumstances, Joe. I can only hope that Captain Davidson died instantly and didn't suffer any pain."

"I can at least tell you that, Colonel. He didn't suffer. It appeared he died instantly."

"Thanks, Joe. That's a small consolation anyway."

"Sorry, Colonel. I'll stop by later to check on both you and Carter."

"Seems our friend has struck again, Colonel," Kinch said. "He's tried twice now to kill you. The first time he only injured Carter. But this time he killed someone who, ironically, was sent here to protect you from him."

"Kinch, have you tried again to reach General Brennan?"

"Not yet."

"I want you to contact London and ask for the general. We need to verify Davidson's story first. Then, we need to inform the General of Davidson's death."

"Understood, Colonel. I'll take care of it."

Sergeant Randall slowly approached the small group. "Colonel Hogan."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Sergeant. I know Captain Davidson was your commanding officer."

"Thank you, sir. I also want to thank you for what you did for me in the Kommandant's office with that SS Major. But you shouldn't endanger yourself on my account."

"Sergeant, as Senior POW officer here...."

"Colonel, I've seen firsthand what Von Strasser is capable of. When he threatened to slice your face with that straight razor, he would have done it. And he wouldn't have stopped slicing until you had no skin left on your face to slice."

"Sergeant, I have dealt with crazy Krauts like Von Strasser before. I agree he's crazier than Major Hochstetter of the Gestapo, and they're both nuts. The only difference is Hochstetter is your typical bully."

"Colonel, the next time Von Strasser questions me, I don't want you there. I've already lost Captain Davidson. I couldn't handle being responsible for the death or mutilation of the Senior POW officer as well."

"Sergeant, I will be there to protect you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Randall saluted Hogan who gave a half-hearted salute in return.

"Dismissed, Sergeant."

Randall, understandingly dejected, turned and slowly approached the body of his captain.

Watching his receding back, Hogan's eyes suddenly narrowed as his eyes scanned the entire compound and the small group of prisoners outside the barracks.

"Are you looking for something, Colonel?" asked LeBeau.

"Not something, LeBeau. Someone."

"Who, sir?" asked Newkirk.

"I don't see Sergeant Mitchell anywhere. Have any of you seen him?" asked Hogan.

The four men all looked at each other, then at their commanding officer.

"Come to think of it, Colonel," said Kinch. "I don't think any of us have seen him since you and Sergeant Randall were ordered into Klink's office this last time."

"You think he could be the assassin, sir?" asked Newkirk.

"I don't know, Newkirk. This isn't the first time he's been missing when something's happened."

As if on cue, Mitchell strolled into view from the direction of where the men knew the motorpool was. He paused when he saw the expressions on the faces of Hogan and his men. He looked almost surprised to see Hogan. Then, he noticed the body of Captain Davidson being covered with a sheet and loaded onto a stretcher by two of the guards with Schultz barking orders. He looked at Hogan again.

"What happened here, sir?" he asked. "What's going on?"

"You mean you don't know, Sergeant?" asked Kinch with narrowed eyes.

"You seem to be the only one in camp that doesn't," LeBeau chimed in.

"Now why is that, mate?" asked Newkirk with a sneer.

"Yeah," Carter added.

Mitchell swallowed nervously. He was getting a bad feeling. "Colonel?" he asked, looking at Hogan.

"Sergeant, somebody has twice now tried to kill me. The first time Sergeant Carter was hit instead of me. And just a few minutes ago someone sent a car from the motorpool towards me. Captain Davidson pushed me out of the way. But unfortunately, he was struck by the same car and killed. And now here you are coming from the same direction as the motorpool."

"Colonel, what are you saying? Are you accusing me of this?"

"You know what they say, mate...." Newkirk didn't finish as he lit a cigarette.

"Colonel, I swear to you I didn't do this!" Mitchell pleaded his case directly to the Colonel.

He advanced towards Hogan, but stopped when the others tightened their circle around their commanding officer.

"You're responsible for what happened to the Captain?" asked Randall angrily. He had overheard. Lunging at Mitchell, he tried to grab him around the throat but was stopped by Kinch. Randall tried to break free but was no match against Kinch's strength. It was then that Hogan and the others spotted several of the guards running in their direction with guns pointed. Hogan knew he had to do something quickly as things were rapidly deteriorating and could escalate into a full-blown riot where someone could get hurt or worse.

"Schultz!" Hogan yelled to the fat guard. Schultz looked up and saw the guards with their guns and ordered them to stand down and immediately lower their weapons. As they did, Hogan looked at Mitchell and Randall. "Kinch, take Randall into my quarters and keep him there until I get there."

"Right, Colonel." Kinch half dragged the furious Randall away. "C'mon. You heard the Colonel. Let's go." After Kinch had disappeared with Randall, Hogan let his eyes fall on Mitchell. "Newkirk, I want you and LeBeau to take Mitchell into the tunnel and keep him there until I need to speak to him. I don't need a full-scale riot taking place here."

"Yes, sir," replied Newkirk, grabbing Mitchell's arm. "You heard the Gov'nor. Let's go." Newkirk led Mitchell into the barracks with LeBeau following. Hogan then looked at the other prisoners in the compound.

"All right, listen up. I want the rest of you men to wait out here until you receive permission to re-enter the barracks. I realize you're all upset by what has happened, but the last thing we need is a riot taking place where the guards could open fire and somebody could get hurt or worse. I expect all of you to control yourselves and remain peaceful. Is that understood?"

There was a chorus of 'yes sirs' from the small crowd as they began to disperse yet remain within close proximity to the barracks. Hogan looked at Carter with a grim look. "Let's go, Carter."

"You got it, boy. I mean Colonel." The young Sergeant walked beside his commanding officer. As they passed the small crowd, something strange happened. The prisoners stopped what they were doing and snapped to attention. Each man gave Hogan his sharpest salute. Carter opened the barracks door for Hogan who paused in the doorway. Turning, he gazed out at the spot where Davidson had landed, then at the car which was now in the process of being removed from the side of barracks three. Finally, he gazed at the small crowd of men still standing at attention. He returned their salute.

"At ease, men," he replied tiredly. He then started to enter the barracks.

"Colonel?" a small voice called out. Hogan paused again, looking over his shoulder. A young corporal stepped forward and faced the Colonel.

"What is it, Corporal?" Hogan asked.

"I....that is we....the men and I. We just want to apologize for letting our emotions run wild for a moment. It won't happen again, sir."

"Thank you, Corporal. Look, I understand that while Captain Davidson had not been here that long, he was still one of us. And I also understand how his sudden death resulted in emotions running high. But I cannot allow emotions to run so high that it results in the guards becoming trigger happy, shots being fired and a full-scale riot possibly taking place. That would serve nobody any good, least of all us. I meant what I said before. If you men want to talk amongst yourselves, fine. I just don't want any more outbreaks of violence. Understood?"

"Yes, sir, Colonel."

That said, Hogan slowly entered the barracks with Carter behind him. The door then closed.

Von Strasser, who had watched everything had made up his mind about two things as he turned and made his way back inside the Kommandantur. One being this bumbling assassin had to die and would die quickly. The other? That Colonel Robert Hogan would die as well, but not before Von Strasser had fun with him.


	15. Chapter 15Hogan's Hardest Job

**Chapter 15 --- Hogan's Hardest Job**

Alone in the barracks again, Hogan paused to catch his breath. Hanging his head, he shook it sadly. Carter noticed it and put a hand on Hogan's shoulder.

"Colonel? You okay?" he asked gently.

Hogan glanced over his shoulder at his young sergeant with a faint smile on his face. "I'm okay, Carter. Really. I just wish that...." he didn't finish.

"You wish what, sir?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter anymore anyway."

"Sure it does, Colonel," Carter replied. "If it's important to you, then it matters. Tell me."

Hogan sighed wearily. "I just wish I didn't have to write the letter I have to write. I hate that part of my job."

"Letter? What letter? Oh...." Carter didn't finish his sentence when it dawned on him what letter his commanding officer was talking about.

Hogan made his way to the table and sat down. Carter poured a cup of lukewarm coffee and handed it to the Colonel. "Want me to have Kinch bring Randall out?"

"Thanks for the coffee. Yeah. Go ahead."

Carter walked towards Hogan's quarters and knocked on the door. Kinch opened it and looked out. Carter could see Randall seated on the lower bunk in the background.

"The Colonel wants to see Sergeant Randall."

Kinch nodded. Looking back at Randall, he held the door open wide. "The Colonel wants to speak with you, Randall."

Randall quietly got to his feet and exited the room with Kinch behind him. The two men seated themselves at the table.

"I apologize for my behavior outside, Colonel," Randall began sheepishly. "But when I overheard that Sergeant Mitchell might be responsible for Captain Davidson's death, I just sort of lost my head. I couldn't help myself. It won't happen again, Colonel."

Hogan looked at Randall with sympathy. "I understand why you behaved as you did, Sergeant. But do you realize what almost happened out there? If those guards had opened fire people could have been injured or worse. There could have been a full-scale riot out there. I, as the senior officer here cannot allow that to happen. If you need to be alone with your feelings for awhile, I can let you go below to a seldom used portion of the tunnels we have for just these sort of occurances where one of us goes to be alone with our thoughts. But I will not condone violence under any circumstances."

"I understand, Colonel. And thank you. I might just take you up on that offer."

"Under the circumstances, I will forego any type of punishment. May I also suggest you try staying away from Sergeant Mitchell. There is no proof he did anything wrong despite how it may look."

"I understand, sir. I will do that. Thank you."

Hogan looked at the Sergeant. Putting a hand on his shoulder, he smiled warmly. "Why don't you go outside for awhile. I need to speak with Sergeant Mitchell."

"Yes, sir. Colonel, when you speak with Sergeant Mitchell, could you tell him I'm sorry I attacked him." He slowly got to his feet.

"If that's what you want."

"For now anyway, it's what I must do. But, if it's later proven he did do it, I'm telling you now, Colonel Hogan, I'll kill him!"

"Sergeant, if it's proven that Sergeant Mitchell is guilty, I will not permit you or anyone else to commit cold-blooded murder for the sake of revenge. If he's guilty, he will be punished through the proper channels. Understood?"

Randall swallowed. "Yes, sir." He then turned and left the barracks. Hogan, Carter and Kinch watched him leave. Then, Kinch faced Hogan.

"Think he'll do what you advised, Colonel?"

Hogan took a drink of coffee. "I hope so, Kinch." He sighed again. "Kinch, have Newkirk and LeBeau bring Mitchell up from the tunnels."

"Right, Colonel." Kinch, getting up, made his way to the double bunk in the corner and struck the hidden mechanism. After the bunk raised and the ladder lowered, he yelled down the opening for Newkirk. The Englander appeared below and looked up at the radioman.

"You call me, Kinch me mate?"

"Yeah. The Colonel wants to speak with Mitchell right now."

"Tell the Gov'nor LeBeau and I will make sure he's there in two shakes."

Carter looked at Hogan who was silent and staring into space. "Colonel, do you think Mitchell is guilty?"

"I don't know, Carter. I must admit the evidence against him is circumstancial and doesn't prove anything. But right now, I don't consider Mitchell our biggest problem."

"You don't? " Carter asked with narrowed eyes, confusion evident on his young face. "Then what is?"

Hogan looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. "Major Von Strasser. I've never met anyone like him before. He's unpredictable. At least with Hochstetter you knew you were going to be tortured and what methods the Gestapo were going to use. But this guy. I just don't know. But we definitely have to do something about him and soon."

Just then, Kinch, Newkirk and LeBeau approached the table with Mitchell between them. Kinch motioned for him to sit down while they stood watch behind him. The three of them weren't leaving him alone with the Colonel as long as they were suspicious.

Mitchell swallowed hard as Hogan's brown eyes bore into him. "Colonel, let me say it again. I did not do anything. It's true I was in the area of the motorpool, but that's all. I didn't do anything. I was just taking a walk by myself around the compound. There's no harm in that, is there?"

"No there isn't, Sergeant. Providing that's **all** you were doing, " Hogan replied. "Now, Sergeant, I'm going to tell you the same thing I just told Sergeant Randall. I will not condone any violence that could lead to the guards to start shooting. What happened out there in the compound nearly caused a riot and people could have been hurt or worse. I will not stand for it. As the senior officer here I'm in charge of making certain my men behave themselves. I cannot, and will not allow that kind of action to take place again. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. I promise it won't happen again."

"It better not or I will personally punish the guilty party myself. Now, Sergeant Randall wanted me to tell you he's sorry for what happened out there. But as I told him, I'm telling you. I think it would be wise for both of you to avoid each other. Now I realize that may be difficult considering we all live together. But both of you will have to try. If you can't then I will request one of you be transferred to another barracks. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. But, Colonel, if you...."

"I said do you understand?" Hogan's face darkened. His eyes hardened.

"Yes, sir. I understand."

Hogan's face softened a bit. "Good."

Mitchell started to get up. "Am I excused, sir?" His sneer when saying 'sir' didn't escape Hogan or the others. The Colonel, however, ignored it.

"Just one more thing before you go, Sergeant. Right now, because you're under suspicion, I am ordering you confined to the barracks for now."

"You can't do that, Colonel! You have no bloody right!" He yelled jumping up and stood over Hogan. However, Kinch put a warning hand on Mitchell's arm. Mitchell looked around at the men and saw the same warning look on their faces. Swallowing, he slowly sat down. "Sorry, sir."

"That's all, Sergeant. You're dismissed."

"Yes, **sir!!!" **Mitchell snapped getting up and then flopped down on his bunk with hands clasped behind his head, sulking.

Hogan and the others watched him for a long moment. Finally, Hogan finished his coffee and grabbed his crutches before getting to his feet. He headed in the direction of his quarters. His men all looked at each other.

"Colonel, are you all right?" asked LeBeau. "Is there something we can do?"

"I wish you could, LeBeau," Hogan replied, turning. "But I'm afraid I have to do this job myself, and I don't enjoy doing it. No commander does." He walked inside his quarters and closed the door.

Hogan sat at his desk in his quarters with his head in his hands, staring at the blank sheet of paper in front of him. He glanced around his tiny room at all the balled up pieces of paper in his wastebasket, on the desk and on the floor. He hated having to write a letter of condolence to anybody's family.

When he was Commander of the 504th bomb group, he recalled having to write such letters when one of his crew was killed while on a mission. It was one of those jobs no amount of training could ever prepare him for.

How could a person ever prepare to tell people you've never met that their son was deceased? _Damn if I know what to say, _Hogan told himself. _I hate this part of being a commanding officer. I just hate it! No amount of words I give can take away from a parents' grief at a moment like this. What do I say to these people? How do I say it?_

Putting pen to paper, Hogan began writing....

_'Dear Mr & Mrs Davidson..._

_You don't know me, but....'_

Hogan suddenly crumpled that letter and threw it on the floor. He couldn't think straight right now. He couldn't get his thoughts together much less organized. He began again. After a few moments he balled that page up and tossed it aside.

Leaning back in his chair, Hogan rubbed his face with both hands and then slowly got up. Walking to the window, he opened it and stared out into the now empty compound. _How can I sum up a man I've only known for a few days? What can I...._

Just then there was a knock on his door. Hogan turned away from the window.

"Come in."

The door opened and Kinch came in carrying a cup of hot coffee. He handed it to Hogan who accepted it gratefully.

"I thought you might need it," he said. "How's the letter to Davidson's family coming?"

Hogan motioned to the wastebasket, his desk and the floor. "Take your pick," he replied. 'Kinch, I don't know what to say to these people. I'm at a complete loss this time. I mean, I've written these letters before. I should know what to say." He took a drink of the hot brew.

Kinch sat down on the bunk. He folded his arms. "What makes this one so different from others you've had to do, Colonel?"

Hogan sat on the window sill and faced his radioman. "I don't know. Maybe it's because I really didn't get a chance to know him that well. I mean, he was only here for a few days."

"Okay, that's true. But, Colonel, you've always been a pretty good judge of character. You know what you liked about the captain and what you thought about him. Why don't you just draw on what you do know instead of wracking your brains trying to find something."

Hogan gave Kinch one of his lopsided grins. "Thanks, Kinch. I can always count on you to be the voice of reason."

"Thank you, Colonel." Kinch looked at his watch. "I'd better get going and let you get back to your letter. By the way, I'll be glad to proofread it for you afterwards if you want."

"Thanks, Kinch. I appreciate it."

Once Kinch was gone, Hogan sat back down and picked up his pen again and began to write. After about an hour, he laid his pen down and looked at what he had written. It read as followed:

_'Dear Mr. & Mrs. Davidson_

_It is with deepest regret and sympathy that I have to inform you that your son was killed in action while saving the life of another soldier. Although he was a prisoner of war, his actions were selfless and heroic. Mrs. Davidson, in the short time I knew your son, I had grown to respect him and his dedication to defending our country. He spoke of you both often and with great pride._

_Captain Ronald Davidson will be greatly missed here, as I know he will be in your hearts also. My deepest sympathies to your great loss. If I can offer any assistance, please feel free to contact me._

_Sincerely,_

_Colonel Robert E. Hogan, USAAC_

_Senior POW Stalag 13'_

Hogan appeared to be satified with what he had written. He was about to sign it when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Kinch walked in. "I'm going down the tunnel and try to contact General Brennan again. Do you want anything before I go?"

Hogan handed Kinch the finished letter. "Tell me what you think."

The radioman quickly read what Hogan had written. He smiled as he handed it back to Hogan. "I wouldn't change a word, Colonel. It's perfect the way it is."

"You think so?" asked Hogan. "I feel like I should say something else. Maybe write another letter instead. It just doesn't say enough, Kinch."

"Colonel, That letter says what had to be said just right. There's no good way to tell a parent their son has died. If my parents received a letter like the one you wrote, I believe they would know that the man who wrote it cared about me as a person and was just as affected by my death as they would be. I wouldn't change a word. Not one word."

Hogan smiled faintly. "I trust your judgement, Kinch. I'll leave it as it is." Hogan signed the letter, folded it and stuck it in an envelope. He made sure the enclose the dogtags before he sealed the envelope. "I'll get the address so Schultz can make sure it goes out in tomorrow's mail." He looked up at Kinch. "Thanks, Kinch. I mean it."

"You're welcome. Oh, Colonel. Make sure your mic's plugged in, just in case I can reach the general." With that said, Kinch left the room and headed towards down the tunnel entrance.

Hogan plugged in the microphone. Then, he leaned back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. _Right now I hate this place, _he told himself.


	16. Chapter 16Execution

**Chapter 16 --- Execution**

*******_Chapter 16 had a different title originally. I have since changed it!_

Later that same evening, Hogan got the address for Captain Davidson's parents and addressed the envelope accordingly. After talking with Randall, he also discovered that Davidson was engaged to a young woman named Lyla. Hogan promptly wrote a nearly identical letter to Davidson's fiancee. Then, he gave both envelopes to Schultz with strict orders that they be sent out with the following day's mail. The heavy Sergeant promised they would. With the worst part of his job completed, Hogan decided to return to his quarters. He noticed the green light was lit on the microphone base, and knew Kinch was on the radio in the tunnel. A moment later, the white light appeared. Hogan picked up the mic.

"Yeah, Kinch. What's up? Did you reach General Brennan yet?"

"I have him on hold, Colonel. He says he wants to speak to you as well. Switch to the red light and go ahead."

Hogan adjusted the switch to the red light. "General Brennan? Colonel Hogan here."

"Colonel, it's good to hear from you. How are things there at Stalag 13?"

"Nothing that ending this lousy war wouldn't hurt."

Hogan could hear Brennan chuckling. "We'll do our best to accomodate you, Colonel. Your man said you needed to speak with me about Captain Davidson."

"Yes, sir. He told me you sent him here to protect me because you believe there is a traitor on the Prime Minister's staff, and that this traitor may have killed one of your operatives who tried to send us a message to warn us. And this traitor has sent someone here to Stalag 13 to kill me and expose my operation."

"Quite correct, Colonel. Actually, Davidson volunteered for the assignment when he heard it was your life that was endangered. From what I understood, the young man was quite impressed with you. Sort of a hero worship thing. Anyhow, when he volunteered, we explained everything to him and all the dangers he'd be facing. He said he still wanted to do it. How's he working out?"

"Well, sir, that's one of the reasons I wanted to speak with you. There have been two attempts made on my life already. The first injured one of my men. Fortunately it was a flesh wound and he's going to be fine."

"Good Lord! And the second attempt?"

"Somebody sent a car in my direction from the motorpool. Captain Davidson pushed me out of the way. But in doing so, was struck by the vehicle himself. He died instantly."

There was silence on the other end for so long that Hogan thought he had lost the connection. But then Brennan spoke.

"Sorry to hear that, Colonel. Davidson was a promising young officer. He'll be missed. Any idea on who the assassin may be?"

"We have a possibility, but I'd rather not say until we're sure."

"I understand. So, what do you plan to do now?"

Hogan sighed. "We'll try and expose this assassin ourselves and hopefully discover who the traitor is on Churchill's staff. By the way, I've already written letters to Davidson's parents and his fiancee. They'll be going out in tomorrow's mail."

"I magine that must've been difficult, Colonel. That's the one part of being a commander nobody enjoys. Believe me. I've written my fair share of those letters and it doesn't get any easier with each one."

"I would've given anything to not have to write these two. But as you just said, General. It's part of being a commander. General, while I have you on the line, I need some information on two prisoners. Both Sergeants. One American, the other British. Both captured the same time as Davidson."

"What are their names?"

"One sergeant was a gunner with Davidson. Says his name is Carter Randall. The other is an RAF Sergeant named Tyler Mitchell. They're both sharing our barracks."

"Got it. I'll have to get back to you on these names."

"Try to make it quickly, General. I suspect one of these two might be the assassin."

"I'll do my best. Oh, Colonel Hogan. Do be careful. From what I understand of this assassin, he's a very thorough individual who never misses. That's why the SS sent him after you. And from what you've told me, if he's one of these two men who's sharing your barracks, you'd best be doubly careful."

"I intend to, General. Papa Bear out." Hogan switched the light to white. "Kinch, General Brennan will hopefully be getting back to us sometime today. I need the radio to be monitored until he calls."

"I'll take care of it, Colonel. What do you want to do in the meanwhile?"

"Nothing we can do right now except to keep an eye on both Mitchell and Randall. And keep and eye on Von Strasser as well."

The remainder of the night was uneventful for the prisoners of barracks two. However, that would not be the case the following day. It began with roll call.

The men sulked and grumbled about having to wake up and leave the barracks and stand outside while it was not quite light out. Schultz was busy counting each prisoner. When he came to Hogan, the American Colonel did not hide his displeasure.

"Schultz, what's with the early morning roll call? Don't tell me Klink can't sleep and doesn't want to be alone."

Schultz rolled his eyes. "Nein. It's that crazy SS Major Von Strasser again. He demanded the Kommandant have an early roll call."

"What the bloody hell for, Schultzie?" asked Newkirk, annoyance on his face.

"Who knows. All I know is what the Kommandant tells me. He says 'Schultz, call the prisoners out for a special roll call.' So, I call the prisoners out for a special roll call. What can I do?" Schultz glanced over his shoulder to make sure nobody was coming. Seeing nobody, he leaned forward to Hogan and Newkirk. "But, I tell you this much. This Major Von Strasser is not to be trusted."

Hogan and Newkirk exchanged looks. "Why do you say that, Schultz?" asked Hogan.

"He has the Kommandant extremely nervous. The Kommandant told me he suspects the Major might have a secret agenda."

"Secret agenda, Schultz?" asked Newkirk with raised eyebrows. "What agenda?"

"The Kommandant overheard the Major on the phone speaking with someone named Major Heisler. He was heard saying that he was going to get rid of someone here in the prison camp and for this Major Heisler not to worry. The Kommandant is afraid Major Von Strasser is talking about him."

Hogan looked past Schultz and spotted Klink and Von Strasser leaving the Kommandantur and heading towards them. He quickly reached inside his jacket and removed two candy bars and slipped them into Schultz's pocket. "You've earned them, Schultz. Now watch it, Here comes trouble," Hogan said softly. Schultz nodded slightly and stepped back.

"Schuuullltttzzz! Repooooooorrrrrttt!" Klink bellowed. Schultz turned and saluted both Klink and Von Strasser.

"Herr Kommandant. Herr Major. All prisoners present and accounted for."

"Very good, Schultz," Klink replied. "You may dismiss the prisoners. All except Sergeant Mitchell."

Mitchell eyebrows shot upward at hearing his name.

Hogan, Newkirk and LeBeau looked at each other. He then glanced over his shoulder at Kinch and Carter. Hogan then looked at Klink, concerned.

"Just a minute, Kommandant," he said. "For the last two days it was Sergeant Randall. Today it's Sergeant Mitchell. What's going on?"

"That's none of your business, Hogan!" Klink replied nervously.

"I disagree, Kommandant. According to the Geneva Convention...."

Von Strasser stepped forward until he stood toe-to-toe with Hogan. "I ordered your Kommandant to have Sergeant Mitchell brought to me. And you, Colonel, are not invited this time."

"If you're going to question one of my men...."

Von Strasser smirked. "Question one of your men? I have no intention of questioning one of your men."

"Then what do you want him for?"

"You will see very shortly, Colonel."

Hogan's eyes narrowed as he looked over Von Strasser's shoulder at Klink. "Kommandant, exactly who's running this camp? You or this maniac here?"

Hogan never saw it coming. He doubled over after Von Strasser's fist struck him in his abdomen, causing him to drop his crutches as he fell to his knees, doubling over. He wrapped his arms around his midsection trying to catch his breath.

Von Strasser then turned and looked at Schultz who swallowed hard. "Sergeant Schultz, you will bring Sergeant Mitchell to me. Now!" He slid his pistol slowly out of it's holster.

Hogan, still trying to get his breath, struggled to one knee as LeBeau, Carter, Kinch and Newkirk gathered around him. "Major....you can't....do....this. It's....murder."

Schultz, holding Mitchell's arm, led him forward and brought him to the Major. "He...he...here is...th...th...the prisoner Mitchell, Herr Major."

"Very good, Sergeant. Now, I suggest you stand back or you're liable to be injured." Checking his weapon, Von Strasser then pointed it at Mitchell. He cocked it.

Hogan, with help from his men, tried to stand up, but couldn't. He winced when he took a deep breath. "Klink! Do something! Don't just stand there!" Staggering to his feet, he winced again as he put one hand on his knee, the other still holding his stomach. His men held him up.

Klink nervously looked at Von Strasser. "Major, you can't do this! This is murder! This prisoner has done nothing! Nothing at all!"

With a smirk, Von Strasser pulled the trigger.


	17. Chapter 17A Threat Removed

**Chapter 17 --- A Threat Removed**

"NO!!!" Hogan cried as Von Strasser aimed his weapon. He squeezed his eyes shut the minute Von Strasser pulled the trigger. Even LeBeau, Carter, Kinch and Newkirk turned their heads so they couldn't see. Afterwards, Hogan and the others forced themselves to look in Mitchell's direction.

Mitchell had squeezed his eyes shut when Von Strasser aimed his weapon at him, waiting for the agony he knew was forthcoming. He heard the sound of Von Strasser's gun being fired. But he never felt any pain. Opening his eyes, puzzled, he ran his hands over his entire body and was surprised to feel no bullet wounds nor see any blood. Not understanding, he looked at Von Strasser who started to laugh as he slid his pistol back into it's holster.

"The gun was loaded with blanks," Von Strasser smirked, still chuckling. He looked over at Hogan who by now was seething, his face darkening. "You see, Colonel. I do have a sense of humor on occasion."

Hogan, who by now had managed to straighten up, tried to lunge at the SS Major, but was held back by Kinch and Newkirk. Von Strasser slowly walked over to where Hogan stood as Carter retrieved the Colonel's crutches and handed them to Hogan.

Von Strasser stood close to the American and whispered in Hogan's ear. "When I put a bullet in your head, you can be assured it will not be a blank, but the real thing." Kinch, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk, who were still surrounding Hogan, all glared at the Major.

"Why don't you drop dead, you filthy Bosche!" spat LeBeau. "You are a sick, twisted individual! Filthy Kraut!"

Von Strasser's hand shot out and grabbed the little Frenchman around the throat and started to squeeze. LeBeau tried frantically to pry Von Strasser's fingers away from his throat. He was starting to suffocate.

"Let 'im go, Major," Hogan demanded angrily. "If you have a beef with me you deal with me. Not my men. Now let LeBeau go or else!"

Von Strasser smirked. "Or else what, Hogan? What will you do, eh? Are you prepared to die for your man here? If you are, I will release him."

Without hesitation, Hogan looked directly into the major's eyes. "You want to shoot me? Then go ahead and get it over with! Just leave my men alone!"

Smiling, Von Strasser released LeBeau who coughed repeatedly as he fought to get air back in his lungs again. Newkirk slapped LeBeau on his back gently. "You okay, LeBeau?" he asked, concerned.

With tears in his eyes, the feisty little Frenchman nodded. "I'm okay now, Newkirk. Thanks."

Hogan glanced at LeBeau, concerned. "Are you okay, LeBeau?" The Frenchman nodded. "Oui, Colonel." Hogan then turned back to the Major.

"You're damn lucky LeBeau's all right. If he had been harmed I would've killed you, you bastard!"

Von Strasser grinned as he glanced over his shoulder at Klink who stood rooted in fear in the same spot he was originnaly in. "You hear this , Klink? I'm being threatened by a crippled swine!"

"Y'know, Major...." Hogan began with a smirk on his face. Von Strasser turned towards him. "I'm sick of your name calling. I'm sick of your twisted games. But most of all, I'm sick of you. So why don't you crawl back under whatever rock you slithered out from under."

"Because, Colonel, I have not completed the reason I am here for. And after I have, I will, as you say, slither back under my rock." He then turned towards Schultz. "Sergeant Schultz, you will bring Sergeant Mitchell to the Kommandant's office for questioning. Colonel Hogan is not invited. If he tries to barge in, arrest him! Understood?!"

Schultz swallowed nervously. "Jawohl, Herr Major." He gently grabbed the still shaken Mitchell by the arm and started leading him in the direction of the Kommandantur. Suddenly, Mitchell broke free of Schultz and charged towards Von Strasser, yelling.

Von Strasser calmly removed his pistol from his holster, turned and fired a single shot.

Mitchell collasped in his tracks, mortally wounded as the live bullet tore into his body. Time seemed to stop for everyone from the prisoners, to Klink, and to Schultz. The Major calmly shoved the weapon back in it's holster.

Finally, recovering from his shock, Hogan's eyes went from Mitchell to Von Strasser. "You said you had blanks in your gun."

Von Strasser shrugged. "My mistake, Colonel. I only had one blank in the gun. The rest were live cartridges. Too bad for Sergeant Mitchell however." Then, Von Strasser stood extremely close to Hogan and, leaning forward, whispered something in his ear which caused Hogan's men see their commanding officer's body tense. Von Strasser, smiling, turned sharply and headed back to the Kommandantur.

Hogan's eyes looked at Mitchell's body and then shifted to Klink. The Kommandant could see the accusatory look in Hogan's eyes. "Why didn't you stop him, Kommandant?" he asked coldly. "Why'd you let him shoot Sergeant Mitchell?"

Klink didn't respond. What could he say to Hogan? To the other prisoners? There were sixteen pairs of accusatory eyes looking at him. Him, who the prisoners counted on to keep them safe from people like Von Strasser. Klink hung his head. He had failed the very men who depended on him for their safety. And he had failed himself. He let an SS Major come into his Stalag and murder one of his prisoners for no reason other than his own amusement. _Hogan's right, _Klink told himself._ Hogan asked me to do something and I stood by and did nothing! And now a man is dead who shouldn't be! I'm a disgrace to my uniform! _Klink sighed wearily, turned, and walked back to the Kommandantur with sixteen pairs of accusatory eyes staring at his back.

Schultz watched him walk away. Then, he slowly trudged over to where Hogan stood with the others. He looked at Hogan. "Colonel Hogan, are you and the cockroach all right?" he asked quietly.

"Filthy Bosche!" LeBeau spat again, staring in the direction Von Strasser had gone.

"We're both okay, Schultz. Thanks for asking. But if you don't mind, my men and I have to talk about something, and we'd like some privacy."

"Jawohl. I will tend to Sergeant Mitchell in the meanwhile." Schultz started to walk away, but then stopped. He looked again at the American officer. "I am sorry, Colonel Hogan."

"Thank you, Schultz," Hogan replied, knowing for the third time in two days he'd have to write another letter. He sighed as he watched Schultz walk away.

"Colonel, what did Von Strasser say to you?" asked Carter. "You looked like whatever he said had an effect on you."

"It did, Carter. He told me that Sergeant Mitchell was working with the SS and was the assassin hired to kill me."

"Do you believe him, Gov'nor?" asked Newkirk.

"At this point, I'm not sure. The evidence we had against Mitchell was all circumstancial."

"Well. If Mitchell **was** the assassin sent to kill you, then why did Von Strasser kill 'im? It doesn't make any sense to me."

"It's simple, Kinch," Hogan replied matter-of-factly. "If he's telling the truth about Mitchell being the assassin, he killed him for two reasons. One being Mitchell failed twice to carry out his assignment."

"And what's the other?" asked Kinch, suspicious.

"Von Strasser wants that pleasure for himself alone."

LeBeau uttered a string of French words which were, Hogan knew, not directed at Schultz, or even Klink for that matter, but at Von Strasser.

"Calm down, LeBeau," Hogan told him. "Name calling isn't going to help matters any. It's obvious we can't count on Klink to help. He's too afraid of Von Strasser. So, we're gonna have to take care of him ourselves."

"When you say take care of him, Colonel...." began Kinch.

"I mean we have to kill him, gentlemen."

Hogan's men, stunned, all looked at their commanding officer.

"Murder, mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau. "But you've always been against us commiting cold-blooded murder."

"Louie's right, sir," added Newkirk. "You always tell told us only the Gestapo does that sort of thing and that we're not like them."

"I know, I know. But in this case, gentlemen, it's either kill or be killed. And personally, I have an aversion to being murdered by a raving lunatic."

"So what's the plan, Colonel?" asked Carter.

"I don't have one yet, Carter. But I will. We'll have to make our move soon." He looked at each man individually. "As this involves deliberately killing someone, I can't order you to take part in it. Strictly volunteer basis. Anyone who wants to back out, just tell me now. I won't hold it against anyone who does. LeBeau?"

"Oui, Colonel. Count me in." said LeBeau without hesitation.

"Newkirk?"

"I'm with you all the way, sir."

"Carter?"

The young sergeant shrugged, mindful of the twinge in his injured shoulder. "Heck, I might as well. I got nothin' better to do anyway. Sure, why not."

"Kinch?"

The radioman, while not liking the idea of committing murder, knew his commanding officer well enough that he would not toss that decision out lightly. Sighing, he folded his arms. "Okay. Count me in, Colonel."

Hogan paused as Schultz appeared slowly. Hogan held out his hand, palm upward. Schultz dropped Mitchell's dogtags in his hand. Hogan squeezed his hand tightly around the tags. The pain evident in his brown eyes as he stared at the hand holding the dogtags. Traitor or not, Hogan knew Mitchell's next-of-kin still deserved a letter of condolence from him as the Senior POW officer. But how could he lie to Mitchell's next-of-kin? Hogan let out a deep breath. For the sake of the next-of-kin, Hogan knew he'd have to force himself and live with it.

He supposed this is what the General meant when he had said it didn't get any easier with each letter.


	18. Chapter 18At The Mercy of a Madman

**Chapter 18 --- At The Mercy of a Madman **

Hogan sat at the desk in his quarters with the door shut. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, mulling over the decision he had made to commit murder.

It was not a decision he had made lightly. He knew that. Even his men knew that. And though they had agreed to help, he still found himself second-guessing his decision to involve them. Did he even have the right to involve them?

This was between him and Von Strasser and it had become personal. The Major had made it personal. But Hogan knew something had to be done and soon. Sighing, he raised his head and stared out of his open window at nothing.

Klink was rapidly losing control of the camp. Of that much Hogan was certain. And with Von Strasser around, Hogan knew it was only a matter of time before a full-scale riot broke out in Stalag 13. Then the guards would get involved and there would be shots fired, and people would be hurt or worse. Right now, things were simmering but rapidly coming to a boil. Hogan didn't know how long he could keep the prisoners in line before something gave. He knew Klink had to see that. At least he hoped he did.

There was a knock on the door. Hogan looked around. "Come in," he replied.

The door opened, and Kinch walked in followed by Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter.

"What can I do for you fellas?"

"I got a reply from General Brennan, Colonel," Kinch replied, handing Hogan the folded message. "He didn't have much more to add other than what we already knew about Mitchell and Randall. I told him about what happened with Mitchell."

Hogan unfolded the paper and read the message Brennan had sent. "Well, it seems both men are who they say they are. It seems Randall was assigned to the 482nd bomb group just as Davidson had told me. Other than that, nothing unusual or out of the ordinary. As far as Mitchell was concerned, nothing out of the norm for him either, except...." Hogan's eyes narrowed as he re-read what he saw. He looked up. "Kinch, is this correct? I mean, did Brennan actually tell you this?"

"I asked him to repeat it five times. I got it right."

"Why wasn't this discovered earlier?"

"I can't answer that, Colonel. And neither could the General. He was just as shocked as I was. Seems somebody dropped the ball."

"What is it, Colonel?" asked LeBeau, curious.

"It seems our late friend, Sergeant Carter Mitchell, lived in Germany for several years before returning to England a year after the start of the war. He was photographed at several pro-Hitler rallies while living in Germany. Kinch, it seems somebody did more than drop the ball on this."

"Blimey," Newkirk replied grimly. "Seems like Sergeant Mitchell was pro-Kraut when he returned to England. Kinda makes you wonder if he had been corrupted by the time he had been captured and brought here."

"Yeah," Carter agreed sadly. "Sounds like one of our guys gone bad, don't it?"

"You're right there, Carter," Hogan agreed. "I would have to say based on this information, it sounds like Mitchell was our assassin sent by the SS."

"There's something else, Colonel," said Kinch.

"What's that, Kinch?"

"Well, LeBeau, Newkirk, Carter and I were talking about it down in the tunnel area and, well...other than Von Strasser, we believe there may be another problem to worry about."

Hogan folded his arms. "What problem?"

"Well, Colonel," Newkirk began. "After somebody took a shot at you and hit Carter, and mind you, this is just speculation on our part, sir. But where did Mitchell get the gun he used? He couldn't have sneaked it into camp because prisoners are strip-searched when they come in. And Carter told us he didn't recall hearing a shot being fired. So, Mitchell must have had a silencer as well. So again I ask, where did he get both the gun and the silencer?"

"That's not exactly something the Krauts here in camp have in their possession, Colonel," Kinch added.

"Oui, Colonel," LeBeau chimed in. "And you know what that means...."

"What?" asked Carter, confused.

"What it means, Carter, is that someone had to slip Mitchell that gun," Hogan replied wearily. "That also means he had someone in this camp helping him and we have to find out whom." He ran a hand over his black hair and let out a deep breath. "But right now, the main thing we have to do it get rid of Von Strasser before there's trouble and someone gets hurt or worse. I don't know how long I can keep the prisoners from rioting with that madman here."

Just then, the door to Hogan's quarters burst open and in strolled Von Strasser with three armed Luftwaffe guards, weapons drawn. Hogan sat up in his chair.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" the Colonel asked.

Smirking, Von Strasser ignored Hogan's men and concentrated his attention solely on Hogan. "Get up, Colonel!" he ordered. "You are coming with me!"

The men gathered tightly around their commanding officer trying to stop the intruders from touching the Colonel, but the sound of rifles being cocked stopped them. Hogan ordered his men to back down before someone got hurt. Getting to his feet, he grabbed his crutches and slowly made his way towards the open door of his quarters. He looked back at his men with a look which spoke volumes. His eyes fell on Kinch. "Keep things running smoothly," he said. He turned and made his way into the commons area of the barracks with one guard in front of him and Von Strasser and the other two guards behind him.

Hogan's men followed them into the commons area. The other prisoners in the barracks had gathered to try and stop the Major from removing Hogan from the barracks. But one look from Hogan stopped them. Still smirking, Von Strasser looked at two of the guards. "You know where to take him," he said. "I want him secured and ready when I get there."

"Where are you taking him?" asked Kinch, afraid for his commanding officer.

Von Strasser didn't answer as he followed Hogan and the guards out the barracks door.

"Filthy Bosche!" LeBeau shouted as he suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Von Strasser's arm. "You cannot take Colonel Hogan out of here! I won't let you!"

This time Von Strasser turned. Jerking his arm away from LeBeau, he struck the little Frenchman across the face so hard that LeBeau fell against Carter who broke his fall, causing a twinge in the young sergeant's injured shoulder. Hogan paused and looked back.

"LeBeau, stop. It's not going to help matters. I'll be all right. I promise." Of course Hogan didn't believe a word of what he just said.

Von Strasser glared at LeBeau. "When I'm finished with your Colonel Hogan, Frenchman, you and I will be having a similar conversation. But just in case any of you swine are thinking about trying to rescue your Colonel, I am posting a guard outside your barracks." With that, Von Strasser slammed the door shut leaving the men inside in shock.

"What are we going to do?" asked LeBeau, turning to Kinch. "We all know he's going to kill the Colonel."

"We're not gonna let that happen, Louie," said Kinch angrily. "Newkirk, check outside and see if he did leave a guard posted."

"Right." Newkirk cracked open the barracks door and peeked out. He quietly closed the door and turned toward Kinch. "There's a guard posted outside, all right. Just as he said. Now what do we do?"

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do. Newkirk, I want you and Carter to go down the tunnel and come out in barracks twelve. Then, I want both of you to see if you can find out where Von Strasser took the Colonel. LeBeau, you and I are gonna pay Klink a visit. If we're going to rescue Colonel Hogan, we're gonna need help." Kinch then looked at Olsen. "Olsen, give LeBeau and me ten minutes after we get in the tunnel and then create a distraction to divert the guard's attention outside giving us a chance to sneak into Klink's office." He then slapped Newkirk on the back. "Good luck."

"You to," Newkirk replied striking the hidden mechanism. As soon as the lower bunk raised and the ladder dropped, he and Carter disappeared down into the tunnel. A few minutes after they had disappeared, Kinch started down the ladder with LeBeau waiting to follow.

"Kinch, don't you remember Schultz telling us Klink was afraid of the Bosche Major? How are we going to convince him to help us rescue the Colonel?"

"Look at it this way, LeBeau. Klink'll help us if I have to spend time in the cooler for punching a Kraut officer."

Klink was standing in front of the window staring out at the compound when he suddenly noticed Von Strasser and three of his own guards leaving barracks two with Hogan. He then noticed one of the guards position himself outside of barracks two while the SS Major and the remaining two guards headed in the direction of one of the other barracks. Klink quickly turned away from the window, nervously chewing on his thumbnail. He suspected what Von Strasser was going to do to and with Hogan. What could he do to save Hogan? Klink knew he had to do something. But did he have the nerve to stop the SS Major who obviously was insane. _If I don't stop Von Strasser from killing or seriously injuring Hogan, _Klink thought to himself, _I'm going to have a bloodbath in my camp! The prisoners are so loyal to Hogan that they'll riot if anything happens to him. But what can I do?_

Hogan followed the two guards into barracks nine which he knew was empty right now. Hogan turned around when he heard the door to the barracks close and found himself face-to-face with Von Strasser. He knew he was in serious trouble.

"Okay, now that you've brought me here, what do you want from me?"

Von Strasser nodded to the two guards. Hogan tried to move out of their reach, but with the crutches he couldn't move as quickly as he normally could. One of the guards yanked one of the crutches out of Hogan's hand and tossed it aside, causing the Colonel to lose his balance and fall backward against the wooden table. It was then both guards pounced on him. One of them pushed Hogan onto the table and held him down long enough for the other to clamp one handcuff on his wrist with the other end clamped around the leg of the table. Hogan, meanwhile, struggled against the guard holding him down, but with only one free arm, wasn't having much luck.

The guard walked around to the other side of the table and yanked the other crutch away and tossed it aside as well. He then repeated the process with another handcuff on Hogan's other wrist. Von Strasser, smirking at the American's struggle to free himself, picked up two manacles that were attached to the individual legs of the table at the bottom and proceeded to clamp one manacle around each of Hogan's ankles firmly restraining him to the table.

"Comfortable, Colonel Hogan?" Von Strasser asked with a smirk.

"What is it you want, Von Strasser?"

Von Strasser reached inside his jacket and removed the straight razor Hogan had seen earlier. He rubbed his hand against the shiny stainless steel. "You and I are going to have a nice visit, so to speak. You see, Colonel, you embarrassed me in front of the Kommandant and again during roll call. I do not permit anybody to embarrass me." He then looked at the two guards.

Hogan struggled to break free. "Go to hell, Von Strasser! You can kill me but you'll never get away with it! My men will see you never get away with killing me."

Von Strasser nodded to one of the guards who stepped forward pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, and roughly stuffed it into Hogan's mouth, gagging him. Von Strasser smiled as he leaned over Hogan. "I can't have you attracting attention by screaming from the pain, now can I, Colonel?"

Hogan glared at the Major as he tried unsuccessfully to cough out the gag. He knew whatever Von Strasser was going to do to him, pain was going to play a huge part in it. Von Strasser glanced at the guards. "You can leave now. I don't need you anymore."

Saluting, the guards left the barracks leaving Hogan and Von Strasser alone.

The Major slowly unzipped Hogan's bomber jacket and spread it open. Then, grabbing the front of Hogan's khaki shirt, he ripped it open, sending it's buttons flying. He spread the shirt, exposing Hogan's bare chest. "Before we start, Colonel, I'm going to tell you a little story."

Kinch and LeBeau hurriedly made their way through the tunnel until they reached the entrance to Klink's quarters. Climbing up the ladder Kinch moved the pot-belly stove aside revealing the tunnel entrance. He quickly climbed up and into the room followed by LeBeau. Kinch moved the stove back over the entrance.

Motioning for LeBeau to follow, they made their way outside, keeping to the sides of the various buildings. Hugging the wall around the corner from the Kommandantur, the duo could see the guard Von Strasser had posted outside barracks two. Kinch checked his watch. He glanced over his shoulder at LeBeau. "Any minute now Olsen should create a disturbance to attract the guard's attention. Be ready to move in an instant."

"Oui, mon ami. I'm ready."

Newkirk and Carter emerged from the tunnel inside barracks twelve. The prisoners there all knew the duo, and figured since they were emerging from the tunnel in their barracks something must be up so they didn't interrupt. Newkirk looked around frantically. "Anybody seen Sergeant Wilson?" he asked.

"Yeah, " answered one of the prisoners. "He's over at barracks eleven. Want me to go get him?"

"Just tell him to stay available. His services might be needed for the Colonel."

"Something happen to Colonel Hogan?" another prisoner asked anxiously.

"Don't know yet, mate. But have him stand by anyway just in case," Newkirk explained as he and Carter hurried out the door of barracks twelve. Looking around, they hugged the buildings, peeking around each corner to be sure there weren't any guards posted.


	19. Chapter 19Hogan's Nightmare

**Chapter 19 --- Hogan's Nightmare**

*******_There is a some torture endured by Hogan in this chapter._

Von Strasser placed the cool stainless steel razor flat against Hogan's cheek just under his right eye. Hogan's eyes watched the blade as if trying to predict where it would inflict the first moment of pain. He swallowed nervously yet in relief when the razor was removed. Instead, Von Strasser stood over him and fondled the razor lovingly.

"Let me tell you a story, Colonel. A story about why I am really here and what you have to do with everything so you will understand why I must do what I have to do. I'm sure you've been told there is a traitor on Prime Minister Churchill's staff in London. I'm sure you were told by one of the operatives who was subsequently killed."

Hogan shook his head indicating he had not been contacted by anyone.

Von Strasser raised his eyebrows. "No? Well, it doesn't matter because it's true. The SS did assign one of it's own to Churchill's staff to covertly gather information on you, your organization and the underground. Of course our man has yet to turn over this documentation to us but he will very shortly. And once we have it, the underground and your organization will be finished. But that is not where I come in."

Hogan strained against the restraints without success. He fell back on the table and swallowed the lump which had formed in his throat. Von Strasser smirked and, placing the razor against the Colonel's cheek, ran the blade down to his jaw lightly, leaving a thin trail of blood in its wake. The thin trail of blood trickled down Hogan's cheek. The Colonel winced from the stinging sensation. His eyes bore into Von Strasser.

"That was just a small sample of what is to come, Colonel Hogan. I cut you lightly this time. At first I will cut you lightly, but the longer I continue, the deeper the cuts will become until eventually you will beg me to kill you because nobody will want to look at your face when I'm through. But now, where was I with my story? Oh yes, I was telling you how I became involved and why I'm here."

Kinch checked his watch again as he and LeBeau watched barracks two. Suddenly the door to the barracks was yanked open from inside and Olsen and Randall stormed out and in front of the guard, began a shouting and screaming match. Then, they began to physically fight with each other. The guard, distracted by the sudden altercation between the two prisoners, momentarily forgot what he had been told to do and started trying to break up the fight between Olsen and Randall.

"C'mon!" Kinch whispered to LeBeau. The duo quickly made their way onto the porch of the Kommandantur and inside the office without being seen by the guard. Kinch noticed that Hilda, Klink's pretty blonde secretary was not at her desk and at this particular moment he didn't care where she was. He and LeBeau hurried to the Kommandant's office and Kinch pounded on the door. It was a long moment before the door opened and Klink stood in the doorway, surprised to see them.

Newkirk and Carter still hugging the wall of barracks twelve, began to mentally compare notes on the places Von Strasser would be able to take the Colonel if he didn't want to be interrupted to try and cut down on the places they'd have to look.

"The only two places I can think of is the cooler and barracks nine," said Newkirk.

Carter, puzzled, glanced at him. "Why barracks nine?"

"Because it's empty, that's why. I think we should check there first. After all, it's closer than the ruddy cooler."

"Let's go then," said Carter as he and Newkirk quietly made their way towards barracks nine.

"What are you doing here, Sergeant Kinchloe? Corporal LeBeau?" Klink asked nervously. He had an idea why they were there. He turned away and sat back down behind his desk. He grabbed a handful of papers.

"Kommandant, you've got to help us rescue Colonel Hogan from that lunatic SS Major," said Kinch with emphasis. "We need you."

"There's nothing I can do to help Colonel Hogan, Sergeant. It's an SS matter," Klink responded trying to read the papers he had in his hand. "I can't get involved."

Enraged, Kinch yanked the papers out of Klink's hands, tossing them aside. "Kommandant, we're not **asking** you. We're **telling** you we need your help if we're gonna save Colonel Hogan. You know that maniac is going to kill him if he hasn't already! But if he hasn't, do you want his death on your conscience?"

Klink rubbed his temple as a headache was beginning. "No, of course not. But what can I do?"

"You can show Von Strasser who really runs Stalag 13 is what you can do, Kommandant!" LeBeau added.

"Von Strasser already knows I'm in charge here."

"Does he?" asked Kinch. "Seems to me he thinks he is. Kommandant, he's manhandling your prisoners. He's already murdered one of them in cold blood. He's threatened to do to LeBeau what he doing to Colonel Hogan. And now he's taken Colonel Hogan from the barracks and is doing God knows what to him with that straight razor."

Klink looked up into Kinch's face. He remembered the SS Major's fondness for the straight razor. But still, he nervously wrung his hands.

Exasperated, Kinch slammed his hands, palms downward on Klink's desk, startling the Kommandant. "Dammit, Kommandant!" he shouted. "What do you think is going to happen if Von Strasser murders the Colonel? You're going to lose total control of Stalag 13! You're already losing control! Look around you! The prisoners are about ready to riot as it is. The Colonel was trying to keep them in line. What's going to happen if Colonel Hogan dies. I'll tell you what will happen! The prisoners will hold you accountable for his death, and you'll have total chaos here! Your guards will be forced to start shooting and people are going to die. Is that what you want?"

"You know it isn't," Klink said quietly.

"Then help us, Kommandant," LeBeau begged.

Klink studied the frightened looks on their faces for a what seemed an eternity. Then, he slowly got to his feet and walked over to his floor safe. He turned the dial several times. Opening it, he reached inside.

"May God help me," he uttered under his breath as he pulled out a holster containing his sidearm. Removing the pistol he checked to make sure it was fully loaded. It was. He closed the door to the safe.

Kinch and LeBeau both looked at each other with hope. Then, they looked at Klink.

"Do you know where he's taken Hogan?" Klink asked, hoping he sounded braver than he felt as he buckled the holster around his waist.

"We have Newkirk and Carter finding that out," Kinch replied. "I'm sorry for how I acted Kommandant. I didn't mean to scream at you like I did."

"It's not a problem, Sergeant Kinchloe. I know you and Corporal LeBeau are afraid for Colonel Hogan. But sometimes a person needs to have the obvious pointed out to them before they fully understand it's consequences. Now, let's find Colonel Hogan."

Kinch, LeBeau and Klink hurried out of the Kommandantur and were met by Carter and Newkirk.

"We found 'em!" shouted Newkirk. "They're in barracks nine!"

Von Strasser placed the tip of the razor on Hogan's chest near his right armpit and very lightly drew it across Hogan's chest stopping at his breast, again leaving a thin line of blood behind. Hogan shut his eyes and winced in pain.

"You see, Colonel, Major Heisler of the SS is the traitor on Churchill's staff. He sent Sergeant Mitchell here to kill you. Sergeant Mitchell was highly regarded by the SS as an assassin. He was recruited when he lived in Germany. He was very good at his job. He really was. But Major Heisler didn't have faith in Sergeant Mitchell, so he asked me to be his back-up in case the good Sergeant failed which he did twice. So I decided to get rid of him because he was such a miserable failure and to handle things myself."

Hogan listened to Von Strasser talk as his eyes never strayed from the straight razor now stained with blood. The Major placed it again lightly on Hogan's chest, but didn't move it. He paused as if trying to reach a decision.

"See, Major Heisler who by the way, has been going under the name of Major Brendel, knew I was coming here anyway as I had tracked Sergeant Randall to Stalag 13," Von Strasser continued as he now drew the razor downward. Hogan shut his eyes from the pain. "It was perfect. I was coming here and he wanted me to kill you if the assassin should fail. All I asked was that he grant me one favor if I agreed. Do you know what that favor was? That favor was to have my way with you for awhile before I kill you. Now, wouldn't you call that a good friend?" He sighed as he admired the three cuts he had made. "Time for me to start cutting much deeper, Colonel. I'm afraid this is going to hurt quite a lot however."

He placed the tip of the razor against Hogan's throat and prepared to slit his throat.

It was at that exact moment that the barracks door was kicked open.


	20. Chapter 20Klink's Redemption & Hogan's

**Chapter 20 --- Klink's Redemption & Hogan's Rescue**

Hogan and Von Strasser both looked in the direction of the sound of the door crashing open, but had different reactions to what they saw. Von Strasser was quite unhappy at seeing Kinch, LeBeau, Newkirk, Carter and Klink entering the barracks. Hogan seemed relieved. He swallowed or swallowed as much as possible with a straight razor pressed against his throat.

Kinch, Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau were pained and frightened at seeing the blood trickle down their commanding officer's face from the cut on his cheek to his jaw as well as the bloody lines on his chest. LeBeau paled and began to feel faint. Klink shuddered upon seeing what had happened so far to his Senior POW officer, and now realized he had to do something before it was too late.

"How did you swine get out of the barracks?" Von Strasser asked angrily.

"That doesn't matter," said Kinch defiantly. "Get away from Colonel Hogan!"

Von Strasser glanced at the razor he held against Hogan's throat before turning back to Kinch. "And what are you going to do if I refuse?"

Klink nervously grabbed his sidearm and pointed it at Von Strasser. "You heard him, Major. Move away from Colonel Hogan."

Von Strasser raised both his eyebrows and an amused expression appeared on his face. He chuckled heartily. "You **dare** to pull a gun on me, Klink?! The snivelling coward that you are? I can have you shot for aiding the enemy! In fact, when I finish with your Colonel Hogan I will be glad to add you to my list. Right after the Frenchman here. But first, I must finish what I started. Actually, I'd prefer having an audience witness me at work." He pressed the razor closer to Hogan's throat and a small trickle of blood was seen running down the side of Hogan's throat. The Colonel grimaced from the pain.

Suddenly the sound of a gunshot shattered the silence.

Von Strasser paused momentarily as blood spurted from the shoulder of the hand in which he held the razor. He glanced over his shoulder at Klink. Then, he turned back to Hogan with the razor pointed at his face. Klink fired another shot, striking Von Strasser in the back this time. Von Strasser staggered and leaned over Hogan and against the table for support. Feeling his strength ebbing, he raised the straight razor and prepared to slash Hogan across his face. Hogan turned his head sideways hoping to somehow minimize the damage to come. Klink fired a third shot striking Von Strasser dead center in his back. The SS Major looked over his shoulder and smiled evilly, eyes full of surprise as the straight razor fell from his fingers and he slowly slid to the floor. Hogan, closing his eyes, let out a sigh of relief.

Kinch hurried forward and knelt beside Von Strasser and pressed two fingers against his throat while Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau hurried to Hogan's side. Carter removed the gag from Hogan's mouth.

"He's dead," said Kinch matter-of-factly, looking up.

Hogan ran his tongue over his dry lips. "Somebody search his pockets and find the keys to get me out of these things," Hogan uttered wearily. Kinch proceeded to search Von Strasser's pockets finally finding two sets of keys. He handed the smaller key to Newkirk who unlocked the handcuffs binding Hogan's wrists while Kinch unlocked the manacles binding his ankles. Hogan, with help from Newkirk, slowly sat up. The blood started trickling down his chest from the two long cuts as did the cut on his cheek and the nick on his throat.

"LeBeau, go to barracks twelve and get Wilson. Tell 'im the Colonel's been hurt," said Newkirk, concerned at seeing the blood and noticing how pale LeBeau looked at the sight of blood.

"Oui, right away!" LeBeau said, grateful to have a chance to leave.

Newkirk, removing a clean handkerchief from his pocket, folded it and pressed it against the cut on Hogan's face. "You better hold this to your face, Gov'nor," he replied gently. "That cut ain't bloody deep but it's still bleedin' pretty good."

"Thanks, Newkirk," Hogan replied holding the handkerchief to his face. It was then that Hogan looked up and saw Klink, still standing in the doorway, the gun still in his hand, staring at the body of Von Strasser. By now, four of the guards and Schultz were standing behind him, watching in stunned silence.

"Kommandant, look at me," Hogan said quietly. "Please."

Klink didn't seem to hear him. He continued staring at the body before looking at the gun in his hand and then back at the body. "What have I done?" he asked nobody in particular. "What did I do?"

Hogan, Kinch, Carter and Newkirk all exchanged looks before fastening their eyes on Klink.

Hogan bit his lower lip before speaking again. "Kommandant, please look at me."

This time Klink looked up and at Hogan. He saw the bloody handkerchief pressed against his cheek, the spot of blood on his throat, and the two cuts on his chest as if seeing them for the first time.

"Hogan, are you all right?" he asked suddenly weary.

"I will be thanks to you, Kommandant. Thank you for saving my life," Hogan replied sincerely.

Klink snorted as he again looked at the body on the floor. "I'm grateful for that, Hogan. But it's of small consolation to me. Once General Burkhalter finds out what I've done, I'll be lucky if I get a trial before I'm shot." Klink then became aware of the guards and Schultz standing behind him. He handed the pistol to Schultz. "You'd better take this, Schultz."

"Herr Kommandant? What happened?" the fat guard asked, concerned. "We heard shooting."

"It doesn't matter anymore, Schultz," Klink replied. "It's over for me as of now. I don't see any way out of this. I can only hope you show as much loyalty to the new Kommandant as you always have to me."

"New Kommandant?" asked Schultz. Then, he saw the body on the floor,the injuries to Colonel Hogan, and the bloody straight razor and thought he understood. "Herr Kommandant. Please don't give up. After all, you did save Colonel Hogan's life. Surely that will mean something."

"Oh it'll mean something all right, Schultz," said Klink softly. "It'll mean the firing squad with or without a trial. General Burkhalter will see to that. I think I'll return to my office right now. I have to phone the General and report what happened."

Hogan looked up. "Kommandant, don't call Burkhalter just yet."

Klink looked around. "Why delay the inevitable, Hogan," he said. "Besides, the sooner it's reported the sooner it's over."

"Kommandant, please. Twenty-four hours. Just wait twenty-four hours to give me a chance to come up with a plan to help you. I owe you that much. Please."

"Very well, Hogan. I'll wait twenty-four hours. But after that, I have to call General Burkhalter."

"Thank you, Kommandant," Hogan acknowledged with a slight grin as he winced from the sting of the cut on his cheek. "You won't regret it. I promise."

Klink shrugged before he turned and left the barracks with the guards, leaving only Schultz staring after him.

Just then, LeBeau returned with Sergeant Joe Wilson, the camp medical officer, behind him. Approaching, Wilson placed his medical bag beside Hogan. LeBeau stayed outside where he didn't have to see the blood. Wilson quickly examined the Colonel's injuries.

"What happened, Colonel? LeBeau didn't really tell me much except that you had been injured."

"The Colonel was cut with a straight razor," said Carter, angry at the thought of what Hogan had endured.

Wilson shook his head sadly as he opened his bag. "This is gonna sting a bit, Colonel," he said as he removed a bottle of alcohol from his bag and proceeded to clean the wounds. Hogan winced each time the alcohol touched the cuts. "Hold still, Colonel. Y'know, you should be grateful these cuts aren't deep. If they were you'd have some permanant scars, especially to your face. But fortunately, it appears these will heal nicely, and when they do you'll never know they were there." Having finished cleaning the wounds, Wilson proceeded to apply bandages over the cuts on Hogan's chest and the one on his cheek. The nick on his throat only required a small bandage. He then gave Hogan an injection of an antibiotic to ward off any infection as well as a shot of a painkiller.

While Wilson was busy treating the Colonel, Carter retrieved Hogan's crutches and handed them to the Colonel who, when Wilson had finished, was helped off the table by Kinch and Newkirk and slowly made his way towards the open door where Schultz waited. Schultz looked Hogan in the eyes.

"Colonel Hogan, do you really think you can help the Kommandant?" he asked.

"Just leave it to me, Schultz," Hogan replied with a slight grin. "But whatever I come up with I don't want any questions asked. Okay?"

Schultz shrugged as he thought about what Hogan had just said. "Okay," he replied softly. He then stood aside to allow Hogan, LeBeau, Carter, Kinch, Newkirk and Wilson to pass.

"Are we going back to the barracks, Colonel?" asked LeBeau.

"Yes, LeBeau," Hogan replied. "I need to make a phone call to London about a traitor."


	21. Chapter 21Exposed!

**Chapter 21 --- Exposed !**

*******_This chapter is a bit short. Sorry about that!_

Back in barracks two again, Hogan sent Kinch to the radioroom with instructions that he let him know when he had General Brennan on the line.

"Tell them it's top priority," Hogan had explained to the radioman before he, Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau disappeared into Hogan's quarters. Wilson had promised Hogan he would check on him later.

"You really should be taking it easy, mon Colonel," said LeBeau. "Remember what Sergeant Wilson said."

As he plugged in the microphone, Hogan smirked, then winced from the twinge from the cut on his cheek. He gingerly touched the bandage. "I can rest later. Right now we have work to do and we only have twenty-four hours to save Klink." He saw the green light come on.

LeBeau allowed a mischievous grin appear. "You've got something in mind haven't you, Colonel? I can tell."

Hogan grinned. "Yes, I have." He looked at the men. "Newkirk, if memory serves, I think there were four guards outside barracks nine and Schultz after Von Strasser had been shot?"

"Right. There was Corporal Langenscheidt, Corporal Koch, Private Scheider, and uh...uh.... LeBeau, who's the other guard that was there?"

"Private Mueller," the Frenchman replied.

"Right, sir. Private Mueller. Why'd you want to know?" asked the Englander, puzzled.

Hogan's eyes narrowed as he thought over the names of the four guards. "Well, Langenscheidt and Schultz I trust to keep their mouths shut. That leaves the other three guards. Carter?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You're pretty friendly with Langenscheidt. Find him and talk with him. See what you can find out about Koch, Scheider and Mueller and then come back here."

On my way, Colonel," Carter replied as he hurried out the room.

Just then, the white light lit up on the base of the microphone. Hogan picked up the mic. "Yeah, Kinch?"

"I have General Brennan on the line, Colonel," Kinch exclaimed.

"Thanks Kinch," Hogan immediately switched to the red light. "General Brennan? Colonel Hogan."

"Good to hear from you, Colonel. Your man said it was top priority for you to contact me. What's happened?"

"We know who your traitor is, General. It's Major Thomas Brendel also known as SS Major Karl Heisler."

"Major Brendel? Are you sure, Hogan?"

"Positive, General. The information came from a late friend of his by the name of SS Major Wilhelm Von Strasser."

"Von Strasser? I've heard he's one of the nastier of the SS."

"No arguement there," Hogan replied gingerly touching his cheek again.

"We'll see to it that Major Brendel or Heisler is arrested right away, Colonel. Good work."

"One more thing, General. Von Strasser told us that Brendel has covertly gathered information on me, my operation, the underground and other things. You need to find that information and destroy it before it finds it's way into the hands of the SS or the Gestapo."

"We'll take care of it. Don't worry. Wherever Brendel's hiding that information we'll find it. We'll contact you once we do. Over and out."

"Papa Bear out." Hogan switched back to the white light. "Kinch? Get back up here as soon as you can."

"On my way, Colonel." Hogan then shut the mic off. He leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose with closed eyes. He was feeling so tired right now. He looked up as the door opened and Kinch walked in. He examined his commanding officer.

"You all right, Colonel?" Kinch asked, concerned. Hogan looked haggard.

"I'm okay, Kinch. Just tired. Is Baker monitoring the radio just in case the General radios?"

"He is. I told him to make sure the radio is manned at all times until we hear from General Brennan or one of his aides."

"Good. There's nothing we can do about London now. We'll have to wait until we hear back from Brennan. Now, we have to save Klink from the firing squad."

"What have you got in mind, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

"Kinch, my gut tells me one of those three guards was helping Mitchell by sneaking the gun with the silencer to him. We need to set up that person to be responsible for the death of Von Strasser. That'll get Klink off the hook. But we need to wait until Carter gets back after talking with Langenscheidt."

Just then, the door to Hogan's quarters opened and Carter walked in....with Corporal Langenscheidt.


	22. Chapter 22To Save a Kommandant

**Chapter 22 --- To Save a Kommandant**

Hogan sat up straight in his chair when he saw Langenscheidt. The Corporal lowered his eyes and looked at the floor. Hogan and the others looked at Carter curiously.

"He wanted to speak with you himself, Colonel," Carter replied softly. "So, I thought I'd bring him with me."

"It's all right, Carter," Hogan assured the young Sergeant. He casually laid his crush cap on top of the microphone to conceal it from sight. As it was unplugged he didn't have to worry about Baker's voice coming over the mic. He looked at the Corporal with interest in his eyes. "Carter said you wanted to talk with me, Corporal."

Langenscheidt looked up and at Hogan. He was extremely nervous and afraid. Afraid he had been seen coming into barracks two. Afraid he would be found out he had talked. But still, the young Corporal needed to speak with someone about what he knew. He licked his lips.

"Colonel Hogan, can you help the Kommandant?" he asked.

Hogan glanced at his men before again looking at the Corporal. "I'm going to try. Why do you ask?"

"I need to talk to somebody before I go crazy. But I'm afraid I'll be killed if he finds out I'm here and that I spoke with you."

"Afraid of who, Corporal? What are you talking about?"

"Corporal Koch. He's not really Luftwaffe. He's a Captain with the SS."

Hogan folded his arms and pursed his lips for a moment. "How do you know he's with the SS?"

"We went out to the Hofbrau for dinner one night. Corporal Koch was treating. When he took out his wallet to pay the check, a card fell from his wallet. He didn't know I had seen it. He picked it up quickly and hid it back in his wallet. It identified him as SS Captain Henrik Koch."

"Why would an SS Captain be masquerading as a Luftwaffe Corporal?" asked Kinch of Hogan.

"Good question," was Hogan's reply to no-one in particular. He again looked at Langenscheidt. "What else can you tell me about him?"

Langenscheidt swallowed hard. "I saw him one day in camp. He was speaking with Sergeant Mitchell. Neither of them saw me so they didn't know I was watching. I saw him hand Mitchell a gun."

Hogan's eyes momentarily shifted to his men and back to the Corporal. "What else?"

"I don't trust him, Colonel Hogan. The day Captain Davidson was killed, I saw him in the area of the motorpool with Sergeant Mitchell. They were doing something with one of the cars. Then later the car they were doing something with almost struck you and killed Captain Davidson. Colonel Hogan, that man frightens me. I wouldn't put it past him to see that the Kommandant is shot by a firing squad for killing that Von Strasser. I like Colonel Klink. He is a fine man. I don't want to see anything bad happen to him."

"It won't. The Kommandant will be fine. You have my word. As for Corporal Koch, you need not be concerned about him. And nobody will know that you came here or that you spoke with us."

A small smile appeared on the Corporal's face. "If you say not to worry, Colonel Hogan, then I won't. I trust you. You've always been very kind and friendly to me."

Hogan rubbed his chin, lost in thought. "Corporal, does Corporal Koch have anybody he's close to in camp?"

"No sir. Nobody likes him. He's pretty much a loner."

Hogan slowly got to his feet. Putting a hand on Langenscheidt's shoulder, he slowly walked the Corporal the short distance to the door. Hogan held it open. "Don't worry about anything," he repeated.

"Thank you, Colonel. And for what it's worth, I'm glad Von Strasser did not kill you. And I shouldn't say it, but I'm glad the Kommandant killed him. He was an evil man!"

"No disagreement from me about that," Hogan replied.

Langenscheidt quietly left the room and the barracks. Closing the door, Hogan returned to his chair. He sat down and sighed wearily. He rubbed his tired eyes with his hand.

"So what do you think, Colonel?" asked Newkirk. "Sounds like this Koch is the bloody Kraut in question who was helpin' Mitchell."

"We'll have to play this carefully," Hogan explained. "Newkirk, I need you to find Schultz. Get him to give you Klink's weapon. If he won't give it to you, use your ten magic fingers to get it. But make sure you get it. Then, I want you to look in our vast arsenal and find an identical weapon of the same caliber."

"Check," the Englander replied, still puzzled. "What do you want me to do with both weapons when I get them?"

"You're going to plant the identical gun in Klink's safe, and then bring me the weapon Klink used. I'm gonna want you to plant Klink's weapon on Koch."

"Consider it done, sir," Newkirk replied heading out the door.

"Tomorrow we make our move, gentlemen. Carter, after roll call, I want you and and LeBeau to create a disturbance near Koch and keep him busy long enough for Newkirk to plant Klink's weapon on him."

"Oui, Colonel," LeBeau replied with a smile.

Carter smirked. "You got it, boy. I mean Colonel."

Hogan then looked at his radioman. "Kinch, I have a special job for you. I need you to come up with phoney radio transmissions from Koch to this Major Thomas Brendel in London confirming the plan to kill me, but with a slight twist to it. I want the transmissions to indicate Brendel ordering Koch to frame Klink and me so Brendel can then replace Klink with his own man, Von Strasser, in control of Stalag 13."

"I can understand the part about Klink, Colonel, but how do you fit into the equation?" asked Kinch.

"Easy. I accidently stumbled onto Koch's plan and he decided on his own to kill me because I was a threat to him. And he didn't like Von Strasser being sent here he felt to spy on him by Brendel, so he also decided to kill Von Strasser and me and frame Klink."

Kinch allowed a smile to appear. "There's no way Koch could talk his way out of that with Burkhalter."

"Not if everything goes the way it should." Hogan looked at his watch. "Hopefully Newkirk will be back soon. I realize it's late. But Kinch, I need you to get to work on those phoney radio transmissions for tomorrow."

"On my way, Colonel," Kinch replied with a smile as he headed out the door to the radioroom.

"But, Colonel," Carter began. "Klink knows he shot Von Strasser. How are you gonna stop him from blabbing to Burkhalter?"

Hogan let a slight grin appear. "By playing to Klink's insecurities. Problem is, which one do I play to. He has so many."

Just then, the door opened and Newkirk reappeared with a wide grin on his face. Reaching inside his jacket, he produced a German luger.

"Tah dah! Like taking candy from a baby, Gov'nor." He handed Hogan Klink's gun.

"Any problems with Schultz?" Hogan asked.

"None whatsoever, sir. Schultz handed it over the minute I asked for it. He said to tell you if there's anything else you need just ask."

Hogan smirked as he looked at the gun. Then, he looked at Newkirk. "Did you get the duplicate luger?"

"That I did, Gov'nor," Newkirk said removing the look-alike luger from his other jacket pocket. "You can't tell the bloody guns apart, sir."

"Good work, Newkirk." Hogan handed the Englander the look-alike. "Okay, I need you to take the look-alike and put it Klink's safe now. Then, we all better turn in and get some sleep. We've got a busy day tomorrow. LeBeau, go with Newkirk and act as a lookout."

"Oui, Colonel." LeBeau followed Newkirk out of the door, out of the barracks and across the compound to the Kommandantur. Newkirk peered through the closed window and then ducked down. He turned to LeBeau. "It's Klink! He's sittin' at his bleedin' desk with a ruddy bottle of liquor in front of 'im."

"You're kidding," exclaimed LeBeau. He peered in the window and then looked at Newkirk. "What do we do now?"

"Well, we sure can't go in there with him in there," Newkirk replied as he wracked his brains to come up with an idea. Suddenly, his face brightened. "I got it!" he whispered. "Go get Schultz. Tell him we need him to somehow get Klink out of his office for five minutes tops."

"On my way," LeBeau replied hurrying away to find the rotund guard, leaving Newkirk alone to keep watch as Klink proceeded to pour himself another drink.


	23. Chapter 23Schemes & Monkey Wrenches

**Chapter 23 --- Schemes & Monkey Wrenches**

Major Brendel was nervously pacing in his office. He had not heard from the assassin or from Von Strasser for quite awhile and was impatiently wondering what was happening. Was Hogan now dead? All he could do was hope so. Perhaps neither man had a chance to contact him yet. Perhaps that was it. So absorbed in his thoughts about Hogan he didn't immediately hear someone knocking on his door. The knocking got louder.

Brendel stopped pacing and sat down behind his desk. "Come in!" he snapped. The door opened slowly.

Eight armed guards followed by General Brennan walked in. Brennan's eyes flashed angrily at the Major. Brendel was starting to feel uncomfortable for some unexplained reason.

"General, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Brennan glanced at four of the guards who drew their weapons and pointed them at Brendel. The Major swallowed as he looked at them before shifting his eyes back to the General.

"General, what's going on?" Brendel slowly got to his feet. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Major Thomas Brendel....or should I say SS Major Karl Heisler, you are under arrest for espionage, murder and attempted murder."

Newkirk was still keeping a vigil outside the Kommandantur watching Klink pour one drink after another. He sighed, exasperated. "Blimey," he muttered under his breath. "You'd think he'd pass out considering how much he's consumed already. Where the hell's LeBeau and Schultz."

As if right on cue, he saw LeBeau and Schultz heading towards the Kommandantur. Newkirk hugged the wall beneath the window which, gratefully, was deep in the shadows. He silently crept along the porch and disappeared around the corner of the building, but peeked out to see what was happening. He noticed LeBeau lead Schultz to the window where he had just been, and point inside.

"See, Schultzie, just like I told you. The Kommandant needs someone to get him to his quarters right away. He shouldn't be alone drinking like that. You've got to do something."

"Schultz is here now, cockroach. I will see to the Kommandant. You get back to the barracks."

"Whatever you say, Schultzie. We're worried about the Kommandant."

"Get going, cockroach! Back to the barracks before I put you on report! Schnell!"

LeBeau threw up his hands in annoyance. "All right, all right. I'm going. Try to do something nice for someone!" He started back to the barracks. As soon as he spotted Schultz disappear inside the Kommandantur, he changed directions and spotted Newkirk waving to him. He ran over and joined him.

"What took you so bloody long?" Newkirk asked impatiently. "I thought for awhile you weren't gonna show up."

"I almost didn't. I had to promise Schultz I'd make him an apple strudel tomorrow before he would even agree to come." He shook his head and muttered something in French that Newkirk couldn't understand. "The things I do for my country," LeBeau finally said.

One of the guards clamped the handcuffs on Major Brendel's wrists and started leading him past General Brennan. Brendel paused and looked at the General. "You have this all wrong, Alex," he said innocently. "I am innocent of whatever you think I've done."

Brennan stared daggers at Brendel. "That's General Brennan to you. And to answer your question, you are not innocent. Your man in Germany, Major Von Strasser confirmed your identity before he died. So don't tell me you're innocent."

Brendel did his best to mask the shock of hearing about Von Strasser's death, but his reaction didn't go unnocticed by Brennan. He watched as Brendel was led to the open door. However, Brendel stopped again, turned, and looked at Brennan.

"Just out of curiosity, General. Who gave you this information and said that this Von Strasser confirmed I was with the SS?"

Brennan smirked coldly. "It was Papa Bear, Major."

Brendel could only nod as he let out a deep breath before allowing the four guards to lead him out of his office leaving Brennan and the other four guards there. Brennan looked at the guards with narrowed eyes.

"I want you men to tear this office apart if you have to. Major Heisler had documentation on Papa Bear, his organization, the underground, and other things. We need to find it."

Schultz quietly opened the door to Klink's office and entered, closing the door behind him. He studied his Kommandant seated behind his desk with a half empty bottle of liquor in front of him, and a full glass in his hand. He noticed Klink looked at bit glassy-eyed.

"Herr Kommandant? Are you all right?" he asked quietly.

Klink put the glass to his lips and emptied it. "Schultz, what are you doing here at this hour?" he said, his voice slurred. He reached for the bottle, but Schultz grabbed it before he could get it.

"I think you have had enough, Herr Kommandant. It is time for you to go to bed."

"No it's not, Schultz. It's time to have another drink. C'mon, have a last drink with me as your Kommandant." Klink staggered to his feet and reached for the bottle, but Schultz pulled it further out of his grasp.

"Herr Kommandant. Colonel Hogan said he could help you get out of this mess. You must give him the chance to help."

Klink waved his hand at his fat Sergeant and fell back into his chair. "Hogan. What can Hogan do for me? He can't bring Von Strasser back, can he?"

"No, Herr Kommandant. But I believe him when he said he could help you. And you must believe him also. Now c'mon, Herr Kommandant. It is time to go to your quarters and try and get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a better day I believe." Schultz put the liquor bottle back on the cabinet, and then helped Klink to his feet.

"Perhaps you're right, Schultz," he said, slurring his words. "Perhaps I should have faith in Colonel Hogan. After all, Hogan has never let me down before, has he?"

Schultz gripped Klink's arm tightly and led the unsteady Kommandant towards the door. "No he hasn't, Herr Kommandant. But believe me when I say things will look better tomorrow. Of that I am positive."

Schultz opened the office door and slowly led Klink out into the waiting area.

Newkirk and LeBeau were impatiently waiting. Newkirk looked at his watch. "What's taking so bloody long?" he asked LeBeau. "What are they doin' in there? Having a farewell drink?"

LeBeau put a hand on Newkirk's shoulder. "Look," he whispered. As both men watched, Schultz led an unsteady Klink out of the Kommandantur and down the steps and in the direction of Klink's quarters. Once they were far enough away, Newkirk quietly moved across the porch to the window, motioning with his hand for LeBeau to follow.


	24. Chapter 24Hogan's Plan Goes in Motion

**Chapter 24 --- Hogan's Plan Goes in Motion**

Hogan checked his watch and ran his hand over his dark hair. Alone in his quarters now, he wondered what was keeping Newkirk and LeBeau. He figured they should have been back over an hour ago. He checked his watch again. Something must have gone wrong. Getting to his feet, Hogan was about to grab his crutches when his door opened and Newkirk and LeBeau came in.

"Where have you two been?" Hogan asked, his annoyance showing. "You two should have been back here over an hour ago. Where were you?"

"We ran into a ruddy problem, Gov'nor," Newkirk began. "Klink was in his office when we got there."

"Klink was in his office?" Hogan exclaimed with raised eyebrows. "At this time of the night?"

"Oui, Colonel," added LeBeau. "He was sitting at his desk with a bottle in front of him. He was getting smashed."

"Don't tell me you sneaked into his office with him there? Please don't tell me that."

"No, sir," Newkirk replied, running a hand over his brown hair. "I had LeBeau get Schultz and we had him help old Klink to his quarters. After they were gone, LeBeau and I sneaked into the Kommandant's office and I put the gun in his safe like you wanted me to. In other words, Colonel, it was a piece of cake."

Hogan sighed, shaking his head. He suppressed a smile for now. "As long as the lookalike luger is in the safe." He checked his watch. "It's late and we have a busy day tomorrow. I suggest you men turn in and get some sleep. Good night."

"Night, sir," said Newkirk.

"Sleep well, Colonel," added LeBeau as he and Newkirk left Hogan's quarters. They passed Kinch as he was coming in. They both bid Kinch goodnight. The radioman smiled as he closed the door behind them. He handed Hogan several papers.

"Thought you might want to check the phoney radio transmissions before you turned in, Colonel."

Hogan looked over the papers, carefully scanning each page. A smile appeared despite the twinge in his cheek. He handed them back to Kinch. "Kinch, you do great work. You really do."

Kinch smiled. "Thank you, Colonel. I'll say goodnight."

"Goodnight. Oh, Kinch?"

Kinch was halfway out the door. He paused and looked around. "Colonel?"

"Any word yet from General Brennan?"

"Not yet, Colonel. Sorry."

Hogan sighed. "It's the waiting I hate, Kinch."

"I understand. Try not to worry, Colonel. I'm sure they'll find the information Major Brendel's hiding wherever it is."

Hogan pursed his lips. From his expression, Kinch knew his commanding officer would worry until he heard the documents had been found and destroyed.

"Goodnight, Colonel." Kinch closed the door leaving Hogan alone with his worries.

The next morning, Schultz was counting the prisoners at roll call as Klink slowly emerged from his office wearing sunglasses. He massaged his forehead as the headache was fierce from the hangover.

He slowly made his way down the stairs and towards the formation where Schultz had finished counting. The Sergeant turned and saluted the Kommandant who gave a lazy salute.

Hogan noticed the sunglasses. "Going to the beach, sir?" he asked.

Klink held a hand to his head. "Hogan, what are you babbling about? What makes you think I'm going to the beach?"

"The sunglasses, sir."

Klink adjusted his sunglasses. "The sun has been bothering my eyes lately, that's all." His headache was getting worse.

Hogan chuckled. "Uh-huh. Sorry to hear that, Kommandant. For a moment I thought you were going Hollywood on us." Hogan's remarks brought smirks and laughter from the other prisoners.

Klink looked at his Sergeant. "Schultz?"

"Herr Kommandant. All prisoners present and accounted for."

"Very good, Schultz. You may dismiss the men. And after you do that, go get me some aspirin." He gave another lazy salute.

Schultz returned the salute. "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." He turned and faced the prisoners as Klink walked away slowly back towards the office. "All prisoners dismissed."

The men began to scatter except for Hogan, Kinch, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk. They surrounded their commanding officer as he sat down on the bench outside the barracks, his crutches leaning against the wall near the door. He looked at the Englander.

"Newkirk, do you have it?" Hogan asked softly.

"Right here, Gov'nor," Newkirk replied patting the left breast pocket of his jacket where the gun was nestled inside.

Looking around the compound, Hogan looked for Corporal Koch. His eyes finally found him patrolling near the main gate. The Colonel's eyes shifted to his men.

"Carter, LeBeau, you know what to do. Go to it. Newkirk, be ready to plant the gun on Koch when he's distracted by LeBeau and Carter."

"Right, Colonel."

"Oui, mon Colonel."

LeBeau and Carter walked quickly towards the main gate with Newkirk slowly strolling behind them, but keeping a safe distance behind them. As they got closer to where Koch was patrolling, LeBeau suddenly pushed Carter.

"Carter, you can be so stupid sometimes!" he yelled.

"Oh yeah?! Well at least I don't act stuck up like you do!" Carter yelled back, shoving LeBeau.

"Who are you calling stuck up?!" LeBeau yelled shoving Carter again.

Carter grabbed LeBeau's arm. "I'm calling you stuck up, you...you....Frenchman you!" Next thing both men were grappling with each other.

Corporal Koch raced over to where the two men were wrestling with each other and struggled to separate them. Newkirk suddenly raced over and joined Koch in trying to help break the two men apart. As the four men wrestled with each other, Newkirk deftly slipped the gun from his pocket and into Koch's coat pocket. He then winked slyly at LeBeau.

"C'mon, LeBeau, Andrew," Newkirk shouted. "Break it up! Do you want Colonel Hogan to catch you two?" Newkirk suddenly looked up. "Uh-oh. Now you two are in for it. Here comes the Colonel."

Seeing Hogan approaching, LeBeau allowed Koch to separate him from Carter. Looking angry, LeBeau folded his arms while Carter looked embarrassed at having Hogan catching them. He stuck his hands in his pockets.

Hogan slowly made his way using his crutches until he was up close. He looked angrily at both of his men. "LeBeau, Carter, what's going on here? I saw you both from across the compound. Now what is this about?"

"Ask Carter, Colonel," snapped LeBeau.

"Well, it's all your fault, LeBeau," replied Carter.

"All right, hold it!" Hogan demanded. "LeBeau, I want both you and Carter to report to me in my quarters immediately. Newkirk, go with these two and keep them separated until I get there."

"Right away, Colonel," Newkirk replied. "Okay you two. You heard the Colonel. Let's go." Grabbing each of them by one arm, Newkirk led them away and towards the barracks.

Watching them walk away, Hogan turned towards Koch. "Thank you Corporal for breaking up the fight before somebody got hurt. I don't know what the problem is between them, but I assure you it won't happen again."

"I'll overlook this incident this time, Colonel Hogan," Koch replied. "Make sure it doesn't happen again. Next time I will drag your men into the Kommandant's office."

Hogan gave Koch his best innocent-looking expression. "Don't worry, Corporal. You won't see it happen again. Of that I promise you." Then, Hogan turned away and slowly made his way in the direction of the barracks. He was met halfway there by Kinch. Hogan looked at him with a grin. "So far so good, Kinch."

Kinch grinned. "Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau just returned to the barracks, Colonel. I passed them on the way here."

"Okay. Kinch, I want you to give Newkirk those phoney radio transmissions. Tell him to plant them in the guards barracks in Koch's belongings and then return to the barracks right away."

"Will do, Colonel. What happens then?"

"And then I have Klink contact General Burkhalter and get him here in time to expose Corporal Koch as the killer of Major Von Strasser and make Klink look like a hero in the end."


	25. Chapter 25Secrets Preserved are Bette

**Chapter 25 --- Secrets Preserved are Better**

Hogan slowly made his way to the Kommandantur, up the stairs and into the building. He paused at seeing Hilda sitting at her desk typing. She looked up and smiled sweetly. Hogan winked at her.

"Hiya gorgeous," he said.

"Hello, Colonel Hogan," she purred.

Hogan motioned with his head towards Klink's closed door. "Is the Kommandant in his office?" He slowly approached her desk.

"Jawohl. But he doesn't feel too well right now."

"That's okay," Hogan said with a grin. "I have something that might make him feel better." He opened the door without knocking, and slowly made his way into Klink's office. He noticed Klink with his head resting on folded arms atop his desk. Shaking his head with a grin, Hogan slammed the door causing Klink to sit up with a start, grab a pen and start signing papers before he looked up and saw Hogan. He tossed the pen down.

"It's only you," he said unhappily. "What do you want, Hogan?"

"I told you yesterday, Kommandant that I could help you if you'd just put yourself in my hands. Instead, you decided to pickle yourself with a bottle of booze."

Klink massaged his forehead. His headache was still just as ferocious despite the aspirin he'd taken earlier. "Hogan, I'm not in the mood for your so-called sense of humor. Just state your business and get out. I have a headache."

"Doesn't surprise me, Kommandant, considering. Still, I don't know why you're so worried. I mean it wasn't you who killed Von Strasser."

Klink's head looked up. "What are you talking about, Hogan? I shot the man three times. Sergeant Kinchloe even said he was dead."

"That's what we all thought, Colonel. But see, after you, the guards and Sergeant Schultz left, and my men and I were still in barracks nine, Von Strasser opened his eyes and let us know he was still very much alive and intended to kill me and them."

Klink slowly got to his feet and walked around the desk until he stood face-to-face with Hogan. "What are you saying Hogan?"

"I'm saying, Kommandant, that Von Strasser was still alive after you and the others had left barracks nine. You didn't kill him."

"Hogan, don't be ridiculous. I shot the man with my own luger that I removed from my safe where I keep it. Ask Sergeant Kinchloe and Corporal LeBeau. They saw me remove it."

"Oh they said you removed it, but you never fired it because you were....well.... you know, sir."

"Because I was what, Hogan? What are you trying to say?"

Hogan leaned close to Klink and lowered his voice. "Because you had been drinking earlier, sir and, well, you hand wasn't exactly steady. In fact, Kinch said you couldn't even manage to fire the gun."

Klink threw up his hands, exasperated. "Hogan, that is ridiculous. I remember taking the gun from my safe, taking it to barracks nine and firing it."

Hogan's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure about that, sir? Perhaps you should check and see."

Sighing, Klink walked to his floor safe, knelt down and proceeded to turn the dial each way until he could open the door. He removed his sidearm and held it up for Hogan to view. "See, here is my sidearm, Hogan."

"I see it. But has it been fired, sir?" Hogan asked.

Annoyed, Klink removed the weapon from the holster and sniffed the barrel. "Of course it's been fired. You can tell by....." he suddenly paused in mid-sentence and sniffed the barrel again. "That's odd. This weapon hasn't been fired at all." Klink slowly sat back down behind his desk with the gun and holster in separate hands. He looked at Hogan. "I don't understand, Hogan. I could have sworn I fired this weapon yesterday."

"Well apparently you didn't because you could tell a weapon's been fired by sniffing the barrel. Want to know what I think happened?"

"What? Tell me."

"I think you removed the gun from your safe like you said. But because you had previously had a few drinks, probably because of Von Strasser trying to take over Stalag 13 and when Kinch and LeBeau came and got you, you grabbed your weapon intending to stop him from killing me, but weren't able to fire because of what you had had to drink. So you gave the weapon to Schultz and left barracks nine with the guards, came back to your office, and had more to drink because you hadn't been able to stop Von Strasser."

"But if I didn't shoot him, who did? You just said yourself Von Strasser showed to you and your men after everyone was gone that he was still alive."

"He did, Kommandant. See, it was part of his plan to take over Stalag 13."

"Plan? What plan?"

"The way Von Strasser explained it, one of your guards, a Corporal Koch, was sent here to get rid of you."

"Get rid of me? Sent by whom? Did he say?"

Hogan could tell he now had Klink hooked and just had to reel him in the rest of the way. "He did, sir. He told me and the men Koch was sent by an SS Major named Heisler to frame you and me so you would be removed, and then this Major Heisler would have his own man, Von Strasser, replace you as Kommandant of Stalag 13."

"No!" Klink exclaimed. "But where do you fit into this?"

"Because I discovered Koch's plan by accident. See, the way I understood it, this Koch, once he found out I had discovered his plan, decided on his own that he had to kill me because I could expose him. And he must've felt Von Strasser had been sent here to spy on him or something like that by Heisler, so Koch decided to kill both Von Strasser and me and frame you for both deaths."

"But....but....what were you to be framed for to begin with, Hogan?"

"Closest I can figure is that Koch and Heisler must have figured I would be a threat to them. And if I was framed for whatever, I would be arrested either by the SS or the Gestapo, and thereby I would be removed from camp and they could then proceed with their plans."

Klink slammed his hand, palm downward on the desk. "Diabolical! But how did Von Strasser fake his own death if I didn't fire my weapon?"

"Bulletproof vest, sir. He showed us. He was wearing one under his shirt. I mean he was facing you when you came into barracks nine. So when you pointed your weapon at him he pretended he had been shot and fell to the floor."

"But one of your own men, Sergeant Kinchloe, said he was dead! He even checked for a pulse!"

"I'm sorry about that, Kommandant," Hogan admitted sheepishly. "Kinch told me in his concern about me, he didn't have his fingers in the right spot when he checked for a pulse. That's why he didn't find one."

"And to think I almost called General Burkhalter and confessed to a killing I didn't do. Hogan, I don't know how to thank you for setting me straight on what really happened. Obviously, it was this Corporal Koch who killed Von Strasser."

"I know it was, Kommandant. That's one reason I'm here. Sir, you have to call General Burkhalter right away and report this. You also have to have this Koch arrested before he kills somebody else. I mean, he's already tried once to kill me and in the process killed Captain Davidson with a runaway car from your motorpool that was suppose to kill me." Hogan figured Klink didn't need to know about the other attempt on his life in which Carter had been injured.

"You're right, Hogan. I shall call General Burkhalter at once!" Klink picked up the phone. "Fraulein Hilda, connect me with General Burkhalter in Berlin. Priority call." Covering the mouthpiece, Klink looked at Hogan. "I just thought of something, Hogan. The General's going to want some kind of evidence that Koch is guilty."

"You're right. I didn't think of that." Hogan's eyes narrowed as he racked his brain thinking. Suddenly, his face brightened. "I know. Maybe, just maybe, this Koch has some evidence in his barracks. Maybe some correspondence between him and this Major Heisler. Certainly that would convince the General, sir."

Klink held up a hand indicating silence. "General Burkhalter, Colonel Klink here. Heil Hitler. General, I think you'd better come to Stalag 13 right away. I have uncovered a plot to kill me and one of my prisoners by one of my own guards, and it involves the SS taking over the camp. No sir. In fact, this same guard shot and killed an SS Major and tried to frame me for the murder. Yes sir. I will await your arrival. Auf Wiedershen. Heil Hitler." Klink hung up the phone and looked at Hogan, rubbing his hands together as a smile appeared. "Hogan, I'm sorry for what you had to endure at the hands of this Major Von Strasser. I can only hope the cuts he made will not leave permanent scars on your body or on your face."

"No sir. Fortunately they won't. I've been assured of that by the camp medical officer, Sergeant Wilson."

"Excellent. Now, we must be careful regarding this Corporal Koch. Where is he now?"

"Last time I saw him he was patrolling the front gate."

Klink slowly got up. His headache forgotten but still present. "Not for long he won't be. Schuuullltttzzz!" Klink put a hand to his head after yelling for his Sergeant-at-arms. The door opened and Schultz walked in, saluting Klink.

"You summoned me, Herr Kommandant?" he asked.

"Yes, I did, Schultz. You will take several of the guards and arrest Corporal Koch immediately. You will search him carefully and then throw him in the cooler and post a guard outside to watch him."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. May I ask what for?"

"For the murder of Major Von Strasser."

Schultz looked at Hogan who smiled innocently and then looked again at Klink. He saluted. "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." He left the office immediately.

Klink sat back down. He was smiling. "Hogan you are dismissed. And I suggest you be careful of Corporal Koch until he's locked up in the cooler." He saluted Hogan.

Hogan returned a sloopy salute. "Kommandant, now that this mess is almost over. Perhaps you might want to celebrate."

Klink looked up. "Celebrate?"

"Yeah. You know. Perhaps you might want to have a drink." He left the office as quickly as his crutches allowed him to before Klink could recover and respond. Klink never saw the smirk Hogan had on his face.


	26. Chapter 26The Final Attempt

**Chapter 26 --- The Final Attempt**

Hogan, still smirking, was heading back towards the barracks when he spotted Koch walking towards him casually. Until Koch was behind bars, Hogan was concerned, but not overly concerned. Looking around, he spotted Kinch sitting on the bench outside the barracks watching the Corporal approach the Colonel. Hogan suspected he'd better keep moving. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied Schultz and a guard approaching from the opposite direction.

"Colonel Hogan, a minute, bitte," said Koch with a smile on his face.

Hogan felt something was not right, but he knew he couldn't run, not while using crutches. So, as not to arouse suspicion on Koch's part, he stopped and waited as Koch approached him. Koch reached into his pocket, but not the one Newkirk had planted the gun in.

"I have something I think one of your men must've dropped during their disagreement earlier."

"What is it?" Hogan asked warily.

"Just this," Koch replied as he swiftly grabbed Hogan's arm with one hand and with the other pulled the luger Newkirk had planted on him. He pressed it against Hogan's temple as he pulled the Colonel close. Seeing Schultz and the guard closing in, Koch faced them with Hogan in front of him as a shield. Schultz and the guard hesitated, not knowing what to do now.

"Stay where you are, Schultz," he warned. "Come any closer and I'll put a bullet in his head." Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Kinch slowly approaching and took a few steps backward, dragging Hogan with him. "That goes for you too, Sergeant Kinchloe. If you value your Colonel's life, you'll stop where you are. Come any closer and I'll kill him!"

Kinch held up his hands, palms facing Koch. "Okay, man, take it easy. Just don't hurt the Colonel."

"All of you just stay away and he won't get hurt." Koch slowly started backing up, dragging Hogan every inch of the way, keeping the gun pressed against the Colonel's temple. "Colonel Hogan, you are going to help me leave Stalag 13. Tell me something, how did you know who I really was?"

Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau had been waiting in the barracks for their commanding officer to return and he was late. They suspected something must be wrong because the Colonel was never late. They were about to go into Hogan's office and plug in the coffee pot when the barracks door opened and Olsen hurried in, out of breath and frantic.

"You guys better come outside quick! Corporal Koch has Colonel Hogan as a hostage!"

The men exchanged troubled looks and hurried outside where they saw Koch holding Hogan with Klink's gun pressed against the Colonel's temple. They ran towards where Kinch stood and then stopped in their tracks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hogan lied. "You're Coporal Koch, a Luftwaffe guard at Stalag 13. If you're somebody else, you'd better see a doctor right away before you get worse."

Koch glared at the four men. "You thought you'd get away with it, didn't you?" he asked. "Thought you could actually get away with it."

"Get away with what, mate?" asked Newkirk innocently. "I have no bloody idea what you're talking about."

Koch smirked. "Of course not, Englander," Koch sneered. He then jammed the gun in Hogan's ribs causing the Colonel to wince which didn't go unnoticed by the Colonel's men.

Newkirk slowly took a step forward but stopped when Koch glared at him. Newkirk took a step back.

Hogan, turning his head slightly, saw from the corner of his eye that Koch was staring at his men. Licking his suddenly dry lips, and using all his strength, Hogan jabbed his elbow hard into Koch's abdomen nearly knocking the wind out of him. The Corporal staggered backward. As he did, Hogan's men advanced, hoping to disarm the Corporal and free Hogan. But Koch quickly recovered and wrapped an arm tightly around Hogan's throat holding him closer, stopping the men in their tracks. Hogan dropped his crutches.

Koch swallowed hard as he struggled to catch his breath. "You will see that a car with a driver is brought to me, Schultz. Schnell! I also do not want to see any guards following me when Colonel Hogan and I leave. If I see **anyone** following me, I will kill him."

Schultz looked at the guard and ordered him to get a car from the motorpool. When the guard left, Schultz looked at Koch. "Corporal, you can not do this! I'm ordering you to release Colonel Hogan right away!"

Koch snickered with amusement. "Colonel Hogan will be coming with me when I leave here. And just to make certain nobody tries to stop me, Schultz, you will be my driver. That way, if nobody cares about a prisoner-or-war and decides to fire, they might care enough about you not to."

Newkirk leaned forward and whispered in Kinch's ear. "We gotta stop him, Kinch. The fact that old Koch has the Gov'nor hostage won't stop the guards from trying to stop him. And they won't hesitate to start shooting either."

"I know," Kinch whispered back without turning his head. "We have to stop him from leaving camp with the Colonel."

Just then everyone saw the car drive up from the direction of the motorpool with the guard in the front seat behind the wheel. Stopping the car, the guard got out and closed the door. He then went to stand beside Schultz.

Koch edged his way towards the back passenger door of the car. "Open the door, Hogan, and get in," he ordered.

Hogan, gripping the arm around his throat with one hand, turned his head slightly, and spoke without looking at the Corporal. "Go to hell!" he exclaimed.

Sneering, Koch applied pressure to the arm around Hogan's throat causing Hogan to gasp for air. "I **said** open the door, Colonel!" he growled.

"And I said....go....to hell!"

With a growl of extreme anger, Koch applied more pressure to Hogan's throat causing the Colonel's eyes to widen. Hogan's men started forward, but a look from Hogan, his eyes warning them not to try anything, stopped them. His men saw that look and though they understood, were still willing to try and save their commanding officer from what they knew would be certain death once Koch got him outside the camp.

The sudden shot was loud and startled everybody, especially Schultz. For a long moment nobody had any idea where the shot had eminated from. Hogan's men all feared perhaps Koch had shot the Colonel and held their collective breaths. Everyone watched as Koch released his hold on Hogan and sank to his knees, and then fell over on his side. Standing behind where Koch had been standing only a few minutes earlier, with a pistol in his hand, a puff of smoke eminating from it's muzzle, stood Langenscheidt. He looked down at Koch's body before kneeling down and, pressing two fingers against Koch's throat, checked for a pulse. He found none. Then, he stepped over the body and knelt beside Hogan as the Colonel's men gathered around Hogan who was on his knees with bent head trying to catch his breath.

"Are you all right, Colonel Hogan?" asked Langenscheidt, genuinely concerned.

Hogan took a moment to gather himself. He nodded slowly.

"Mon Colonel?" LeBeau put his hand gently on his commanding officer's arm, fear evident on his face. Hogan turned his eyes to the little Frenchman. "I'm all right, LeBeau."

Schultz retrieved Hogan's crutches.

Hogan still on the ground, looked around at Langenscheidt. "Corporal, where did you come from?" he asked.

The young corporal didn't answer right away. Finally, after a long moment, he looked in Hogan's direction. "I was hiding in the trunk of the car. When the guard came to the motorpool, I was nearby taking a smoke break. He told me what was happening. I decided it would be best for me to hide in the trunk and surprise Koch that way," he explained quietly.

"Thank you, Corporal."

Langenscheidt, smiling, nodded.

Kinch helped Hogan to his feet. The Colonel accepted his crutches and slowly turned towards Schultz. He put a hand on the rotund guard's arm. "Schultz?"

Before the fat guard could respond, a voice was heard bellowing.

"Schultz! What's happening?! I heard a shot!" the voice was Klink's as he hurried towards the small group from his office. He paused and shuddered when he saw Koch's body on the ground, and noticed the drawn pistol still in Langenscheidt's hand. He looked from Langenscheidt to Hogan to Schultz. "What's happened here? Someone answer me."

"Herr Kommandant...." Schultz replied haltingly. "I....I....Herr Kommandant...."

Hogan looked at Klink. "Kommandant, Schultz and Corporal Langenscheidt are both heroes to us prisoners. Langenscheidt shot Corporal Koch here who was trying to leave the camp taking me as a hostage and forcing Schultz to be his driver."

Klink, mouth open in shock, looked at Hogan and then at Langenscheidt. "Corporal Langenscheidt, is this true? You shot Corporal Koch?"

"Jawohl,Herr Kommandant. It was as Colonel Hogan just said, sir. He was taking the Colonel as a hostage and forcing Sergeant Schultz to be his driver."

Klink shook his head before looking at Hogan. "Why would Corporal Koch take you as a hostage, Hogan?"

"Isn't it obvious, Kommandant?" asked Hogan, innocently. "Koch must have found out you and I were onto him and decided he had to escape fast. He must've overheard you talking to General Burkhalter on the phone and figured he better get out. So, he took me hostage and planned on using me as his means of escaping, and ordered Schultz here to drive the three of us out of camp."

"I see. Schultz, Corporal, good work." He then looked down at the body on the ground. "Have the body removed, and then, Schultz, take a man and search Corporal Koch's belongings in the guard's barracks. Anything suspicious, you are to bring it to me immediately! General Burkhalter is on his way here." He turned away sharply and headed back to the Kommandantur.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz replied softly. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Hogan looking at him, concerned. Sighing, Schultz shook his head sadly.

"Colonel Hogan, I wanted to stop him before he could take you out of the camp. But, I couldn't ....that is, I was...."

Hogan understood. He felt badly for the fat Sergeant. He knew Schultz to be a good man with a good heart who wouldn't harm anybody. He also knew Schultz would have done something if he had the nerve. Sighing, Hogan nodded. "Schultz, it's okay. Really. I know you would have done something if you could. Just let me say thank you for trying to stop Koch."

Schultz, looked into Hogan's brown eyes. He saw in them an understanding. He slowly nodded. Schultz then looked at Langenscheidt who smiled warmly at the fat Sergeant. After a moment, a small smile crept onto Schultz's face.

"You heard the Kommandant," he said. "We must have the body removed and then search Corporal Koch's belongings in the guards' barracks. Let's go."

"Before you leave, Schultz," Kinch said. "Do you need us anymore? Or can we get the Colonel back to the barracks and have Sergeant Wilson take a look at him?"

"You can leave," Schultz replied. "But don't try to escape before General Burkhalter gets here."

Kinch slapped Hogan on the back as the men started back to barracks two. As they walked away, Hogan looked over his shoulder at the rotund prison guard. He wanted to say something, thought better of it, and remained quiet as they reached their destination. Kinch looked at LeBeau as he opened the door of the barracks.

"Louie, find Sergeant Wilson. Tell 'im Colonel Hogan requires his services in barracks two."

Hogan looked over his shoulder, annoyance showing. "I don't need a doctor. I feel fine."

"Begging the Colonel's pardon," chimed in Newkirk. "But I'm afraid you're outnumbered four-to-one in favor of having the doctor look at you."

"Newkirk...." Hogan rolled his eyes in exasperation as they entered the barracks. "I said...."

"Then humour us, Colonel," said Kinch. "Since you injured your back in the tunnel a year ago in that explosion, we worry that anything you go through physically might jeopardize any recovery you've made."

"Please, Colonel. For us?" added Carter looking at Hogan with his sad, puppy-dog eyes.

Sighing, Hogan shook his head. Looking at his men, he sat down on the bench beside the long table. "If it'll shut you guys up, all right," he said with a lopsided grin. "Just keep in mind this is the only time I'm letting you guys pull rank on me so you better enjoy it. Because once Wilson gives me a clean bill of health, I'm back in charge again. Understand?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Gov'nor," chimed in Newkirk with a devilish smile.


	27. Chapter 27A Hogan Tale

**Chapter 27 --- A Hogan Tale**

Hogan smiled a 'I told you so' smile on his face as he gazed at his men after Sergeant Wilson, the camp medic, had departed. The examination proved that neither Hogan nor his back had suffered any ill effects because of Koch. He sat at the table drinking coffee with his men and Sergeant Randall. Hogan noticed Randall seemed uncomfortable being in his presence. Putting down his coffee cup, he looked at the young sergeant.

"Sergeant Randall, what's troubling you?"

Randall licked his dry lips as he glanced first at Hogan's men before looking at the Colonel. "Sir, I feel badly about what happened to you with Von Strasser. If it hadn't been for me you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Hogan stared into his coffee cup. "No real harm done, sergeant. We've dealt with nutty Krauts before. And while it's true that this Von Strasser was crazier than the others we've met, I've been assured I will have no permanent scars on either my chest or my face. So don't apologize because you have nothing to apologize for. Nothing at all. Understand?"

"Yes, sir, Colonel. But...."

"No buts, sergeant. It's over and Von Strasser's dead. No apologies needed. Okay?" He let a smile appear.

Randall smiled slightly even though he still felt guilty. "Yes, sir."

Just then, the barracks door open and Olsen poked his head inside. "Staff car coming in, Colonel. Could be Burkhalter."

Hogan, LeBeau, Newkirk and Carter all got up and gathered at the door watching as the sleek, black staff car pulled to a stop in front of the Kommandantur. A guard saluted as he held open the back passenger door allowing Burkhalter to climb out. The General saluted hastily and marched up the steps of the Kommandantur.

"Well, I guess I better get over there," Hogan admitted with a smirk. "I can't trust Klink to keep his story straight." He and the others turned their heads in the direction of the double bunk upon hearing the sound of the lower bunk rising and the ladder dropping. Baker climbed up the ladder and stepped over the bedframe and into the barracks. He struck the hidden mechanism and watched the lower bunk drop down. Baker noticed the hopeful expression on Hogan's face and sadly shook his head in the negative.

"Kinch is relieving me, Colonel," he said. "Sorry. Nothing yet."

Hogan sighed, knowing what now must be done. He closed the barracks door. "I can only give them twenty-four hours more to find that documentation Heisler had on us, but not a minute longer. It's risky enough for us to remain here as it is, but I can not and will not risk staying any longer than that. I want you men to pack up anything you want to take with you and be ready to leave in a moment's notice. But don't burn or destroy anything without hearing from me first. Is that understood?"

"Oui, mon Colonel," said LeBeau with narrowed eyes. "Are you saying we're going to close up shop, Colonel?"

"If we don't hear from London in twenty-four hours that's exactly what we're going to do. We can't risk it. We'll have to evacuate the camp as well. But as I said earlier, don't destroy of burn anything without speaking with me first." Hogan took a deep breath. "Now, I think I better get over to Klink's office before he gets himself shipped to the Russian front." Hogan opened the barracks door and was gone.

LeBeau, Baker, Carter and Newkirk all looked at each other, concerned.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Baker.

"We do what the Gov'nor said," added Newkirk, glumly. "We pack up what we want to take and get ready to evacuate."

Burkhalter smiled at Hilda who was seated at her desk in the waiting room, typing. She smiled sweetly in return even though, in reality, she disliked the General. Getting up, she opened Klink's office door. Klink looked up.

"Herr Kommandant. General Burkhalter is here to see you." She stood aside and allowed Burkhalter to pass into the office before closing the door leaving the two men alone.

Klink stood up, saluting. He forced a smile to his face. "General Burkhalter, what a pleasure that you came." He helped the general off with his coat and hung his coat and cap on his coat-tree. "Would you like some refreshment after your long trip here, sir?"

"Klink, I'm not in the mood for a drink. I had to reschedule a staff meeting to come here after your phone call about some plot involving the SS to replace you as Kommandant here."

"It's not some plot, Herr General. It's true. Every word I told you on the phone was the absolute truth."

"Before you begin, Klink, who was the prisoner you mentioned was going to be killed in this plot?"

Just then the door opened and Hogan strolled in. "Hope I'm not too late. Hiya, General."

Burkhalter gazed at Hogan with an open mouth before looking at Klink again. "Don't tell me. Klink, it couldn't be Hogan could it?" Burkhalter looked towards the heavens after he saw Klink slowly nod his head. He pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before looking at the Kommandant. "Suppose you start at the beginning, Klink, and tell me exactly what happened here."

Hogan quietly sat down in a chair near the door, resting his crutches against the wall space between the door and the chair. He crossed his legs and waited.

"Well, Herr General, it all began a few days ago when we received three new prisoners. A Captain Davidson, a Sergeant Randall and a Sergeant Mitchell. Everything was going smoothly until an SS Major named Von Strasser showed up unannounced. The minute he got here he began taking over the camp and manhandling the prisoners, especially Sergeant Randall. Claimed the sergeant was responsible for the death of his brother of which there was no proof according to the Major. But because the sergeant was caught in the same area as the Major's brother, he assumed he was guilty."

"Was he guilty, Klink?" asked Burkhalter, hands clasped in his lap.

Klink shook his head nervously. "In my opinion, Herr General, no he wasn't. I believe the Major was on what I believe is called a fishing expedition."

"I see," Burkhalter interjected. "Continue with your narrative."

"Well, whenever Von Strasser interrogated Sergeant Randall, Colonel Hogan had to be present since he is the Senior POW officer. That was when the Major turned his anger on Hogan instead. He even threatened him with a straight razor, Herr General."

Burkhalter turned his thick neck to allow himself to see Hogan and noticed the bandage on the American's cheek for the first time. "Is that how you got the injury to your face, Hogan?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Hogan replied as he clasped his hands around his knee. "And I have another two on my chest and a nick on my throat thanks to the Major."

"Tell me, Hogan. Why did this Von Strasser turn his anger on you all of a sudden? Do you have any idea?"

"Yes, sir, I do. I believe he intended to kill me because I discovered the plan to frame the Kommandant here and take his place."

"Why do you say that, Hogan? Do you have any proof of what you're saying?"

"No sir. I only have what I overheard."

"And what was that, pray tell."

"Well, it seems that this Von Strasser was working under an SS Major named Heisler who wanted Kommandant Klink and me both framed for whatever so that I would be arrested either by the SS or the Gestapo and gotten out of the way so they could then proceed with their plan to frame the Kommandant."

"And just how did you uncover this plan against the Kommandant, Hogan?"

"It was completely by accident, General. I overheard a conversation between Von Strasser and one of the Colonel's guards, Corporal Koch. I'm assuming that this corporal must've decided on his own to kill me instead of having me framed and arrested. I'm also assuming he must've thought that this Von Strasser was sent to spy on him or something and decided on his own to kill the Major and me, and then frame the Kommandant for both deaths."

"In fact, Herr General, " Klink interjected. "This Von Strasser and Corporal Koch tried to kill Colonel Hogan by rigging a car in the motorpool and then had it head straight at him. Captain Davidson saw it and pushed Hogan out of the way in time, but was struck and killed himself by the car."

Burkhalter looked at Hogan who shifted in his chair. "Is this true, Hogan?"

"Yes, sir, it is. If it hadn't been for the captain, I'd be dead instead of sitting here now."

Burkhalter sighed wearily. "Where is Major Von Strasser now, Klink?" he asked.

"He was shot and killed by Corporal Koch, sir," said Klink nervously. "See, the Major took Colonel Hogan to an empty barracks to uh...teach him a lesson so to speak with a straight razor. I went to try and stop him with my sidearm but couldn't make myself shoot an SS Major. So, I left and came back here instead."

Burkhalter leaned forward in his chair. "You mean, Klink, you left you Senior POW officer to be mutilated with a straight razor by an SS officer?"

"It wasn't the Kommandant's fault, General," Hogan quickly added. "The Kommandant hadn't been feeling well for a few days and was under the influence of cough medicine at the time. That was why he couldn't shoot his gun, sir. But Corporal Koch arrived right after the Colonel left and shot the Major."

"I see. And where is Corporal Koch now?"

"He's dead as well, sir," said Klink. "He discovered Hogan and I were onto him and that I had called you and decided to escape."

"And he took me as a hostage and ordered Sergeant Schultz to drive the three of us out of camp. But he was shot by Corporal Langenscheidt."

Just then, the Kommandant's door burst open and an excited Sergeant Schultz and Corporal Langenscheit entered. Schultz was holding several papers in his hand. Both men hurriedly saluted Klink and Burkhalter.

"Herr Kommandant," Scultz began. "Corporal Langenscheidt and I searched Corporal Koch's personal effects as you ordered us to, and we found these inside one of his boots in his locker." He handed the papers to Klink.

Klink examined the papers. "Donnerwetter!" he exclaimed. He looked at the General and handed the papers to him. "Seems Corporal Koch was in radio contact with this Major Heisler while he was here."

"Something important, Colonel?" asked Hogan innocently.

Klink turned towards the American. "Yes, Hogan. Those papers are radio transmissions between Corporal Koch....I mean Captain Koch and Major Heisler outlining the plan to frame you and me and for Von Strasser to take over as Kommandant of Stalag 13."

Both of Hogan's eyebrows shot up. "Wow!" was all he could say. "Did these papers contain anything else?"

"Yes. There are also orders from Heisler to Koch that you were to be killed along with Von Strasser if the plan was uncovered and frame me for both deaths. How diabolical!"

Burkhalter, folding the papers, tucked them inside his jacket. He glanced at Schultz and Langenscheidt. "Corporal Langenscheidt, you are to be commended to your heroic action in saving your sergeant."

"Danke, Herr General," replied Langenscheidt.

Don't forget Schultz, General," Hogan tossed in.

"Why Schultz, Hogan?"

"Well, if it hadn't been for him stalling Koch as he did, Langenscheidt wouldn't have been able to shoot him, now would he?"

Sighing, Burkhalter again looked at the fat sergeant. "Sergeant Schultz. You are to also be commended for your actions in keeping a traitor from escaping."

"Danke, Herr General," Schultz replied coming sharply to attention.

Nobody except Schultz saw Hogan wink at the fat sergeant who grinned at the American.

Burkhalter slowly got to his feet. Schultz helped him on with his coat and handed him his cap. Burkhalter let out a deep breath. "I must inform Berlin of this matter, Klink. And there will be an investigation even though for the most part, I consider the matter closed except for finding this Major Heisler and bringing him to justice for crimes against the Luftwaffe." He put his cap on his head and saluted Klink, Schultz and Langenscheidt. He only stared at Hogan who gave him a sloppy salute. Burkhalter then exited the office.

Hogan grabbed his crutches and slowly got to his feet. He approached Klink's desk as the Kommandant slowly sat down in his chair.

"Herr Kommandant," Schultz said softly. "Do you think the General bought the story?"

"Of course he bought it. He has no choice but to believe it," Hogan replied as he poured four glasses of schnapps from Klink's decanter. He handed one to Langenscheidt, Schultz and Klink before picking up the last one for himself.

"What are we drinking to, Colonel Hogan?" asked Schultz, curious.

Hogan mulled it over for a few minutes before he answered. "How about we drink to the end of a nightmare."

Nobody disagreed with him. All four men downed their drinks in one gulp before putting the empty glasses on Klink's desk.

The brief celebration was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Klink said loudly.

The door opened and Kinch looked in. "Excuse me for interrupting, Kommandant. But Colonel Hogan is needed in the barracks for a moment. One of the men wishes to talk with you."

Hogan caught the hidden message. Sighing, he gave Klink a sloppy salute before turning and starting to leave the office.

"I hope it's nothing serious, Hogan," said Klink, concerned.

"I won't know until I speak with him, sir. But let me offer my congratulations, Kommandant, on surviving Von Strasser's attempt to take over Stalag 13." He and Kinch both hid their grins until they left the office and Kinch had closed the door behind them.


	28. Chapter 28Surviving to Fight Another

**Chapter 28 --- Surviving to Fight Another Day**

As Hogan and Kinch made their way across the compound towards the barracks, Hogan looked at his radioman. "Did General Brennan say they found the hidden documents, Kinch? Please tell me he did."

"He didn't say, Colonel. All he said was that he had to speak with you and only you. So I thought I'd better come get you right away."

"Thanks. Well, after I speak with the General, we'll either be okay and have dodged a bullet, or we'll have to close up shop, evacuate the camp, and get out quick."

"I just have a feeling it's gonna be good news, Colonel," Kinch replied. "I don't know why but I just do." Reaching the barracks, Kinch opened the door and stood aside allowing Hogan to pass by before following him inside.

Hogan looked around and noticed the other prisoners all looking at him with worried expressions. It was obvious to him the word had spread throughout the barracks at least that the operation may have been compromised and that the entire camp might have to be evacuated. Hogan wished he could reassure all the men things would be all right. But how could he do that when he didn't know himself? He made his way into his quarters with Kinch, LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk following. Carter closed the door. Sitting down at his desk, Hogan plugged in the microphone and switched on the red light.

"This is Colonel Hogan, General. My man said you wanted to speak with me personally. I hope you have good news for me."

"I'm afraid not, Colonel," Brennan replied glumly. "We've been through everything in Brendel's office and found nothing. We even sent men to his home and found nothing there either."

Hogan hung his head, despondent. He could hear the murmurs of his men behind him. "Are you positive you've searched everywhere, General?" he asked almost in a whisper.

"We've torn this office apart as well as his home. There's nothing in either place. Sorry."

"No sorrier than I am. Then that's it, General. I already have my men packing whatever they want to take with them. We'll make arrangements to evacuate the camp within the hour. We're going to need several...." Hogan didn't get to finish his sentence as he heard what sounded like something falling followed by the sound of excited voices over the microphone. "General, what's happening?"

"Hold on a moment, Colonel," Brennan replied. The mic went silent at that point. Hogan glanced over his shoulder at his men who were holding their collective breaths. It was then that Hogan realized he too, was holding his breath as well.

"Colonel?" asked Carter softly.

"I have no idea, Carter," was all Hogan could say.

Newkirk rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "Blimey, they sure know how to give a chap a nervous breakdown don't they?"

"Oui, Newkirk," LeBeau added. "The suspense is killing me as well."

"It ain't doin' much for me either," Kinch added letting out a deep breath.

Hogan ran a hand across his forehead. He could feel the beginning of a headache. Suddenly the microphone in his hand came alive.

"Good news, Colonel," said Brennan. "We found the documents Heisler had hidden. We have them. Seems they were hidden in a wall safe behind a portrait of Churchill. We didn't check there because there never was a wall safe to begin with. Heisler must've had one installed."

Hogan let out the deep breath he'd been holding as he heard the whoops of joy from the men behind him. "Are you sure you've got everything, General? There are no copies anywhere?"

"Positive, Colonel. When we questioned Heisler he told us he hadn't sent anything to the SS yet because he was waiting to hear of your death first. The only other person who knew something of it but not everything was Von Strasser. However, he didn't tell Von Strasser that you were Papa Bear or anything of your operation. All he told him was he wanted you dead, and Von Strasser agreed because they were close friends. But I'm positive we have everything. We'll see to it these documents are destroyed immediately. Don't worry."

Newkirk suddenly grabbed the microphone from Hogan's hand. "General, this is Corporal Newkirk, RAF. Tell us, how did you happen to find that wall safe behind the portrait of old Winny?"

"By accident, Corporal," Brennan explained. "Seems one of the guards who was helping us search the office was standing too close to the portrait and accidently knocked it off the wall when he turned around. That's when we saw the wall safe. We knew there never had been a wall safe in this office so we figured Heisler must've had it installed in order to hide things he didn't want found in his floor safe."

Hogan, grinning, took the mic back from Newkirk. He shook his head. "General, I don't know how to thank you. It's been a nerve-wracking several days here."

He heard Brennan chuckle. "I can only imagine. But you and your men needn't worry anymore. We have all of it."

"Thank you again, General. Papa Bear out." Hogan switched off the mic and fell backwards in his chair. Removing his crush cap, he tossed it on the desk and ran both hands over his thick black hair.

"Newkirk, you and Carter can spread the good news to the others."

"Righto, Gov'nor," Newkirk replied as he and Carter left the small room.

Hogan glanced at his radioman. "Kinch, how did you know?"

"Some of you must be rubbing off on me, Colonel," Kinch replied with a wide smile. "I just had a gut feeling that General Brennan would find those documents."

"Mon Colonel. To celebrate, I will fix the most exquisite dinner possible."

Smiling, Hogan chuckled at the Frenchman. "Sure, why not. We could use it. Go ahead, LeBeau."

After Kinch and LeBeau left Hogan alone in his room, the Colonel put his crush cap back on his head and pushed it back. He slowly got up, grabbed his crutches and made his way into the common room of the barracks. He heard the excited chatter of the other prisoners and saw LeBeau gathering what he needed to prepare the feast. Hogan knew they had dodged several bullets this time. Two attempts on his own life. An encounter with a psychotic SS Major named Von Strasser. Documentation exposing his organization and the underground. Having the Kommandant shot by firing squad or sent to the Russian front. Carter not being seriously injured pushing Hogan out of the way of Mitchell's gun. Finding the traitor on Prime Minister's Churchill's staff. Stopping an assassin who infiltrated the camp under the guise of a prisoner, and a camp guard who was really an SS Captain masquerading as a Luftwaffe corporal.

But there were three down sides to it all. One being the deaths of Sergeant Mitchell, even though he was a traitor, and that of Captain Davidson who pushed Hogan out from the path of an out-of-control car. And lastly, there was the pending investigation Hogan knew was certain to come about once Burkhalter reported the incident to Berlin. The Colonel suspected the Gestapo would become involved then. He sighed wearily at the thought of having to face Hochstetter. But for tonight anyway, Hogan surmised, he would let the men enjoy themselves and keep his concerns to himself.

Hogan knew he would mourn the young captain who gave his life to save his. He would even mourn Mitchell's death to some degree, despite him being a traitor who tried twice to kill him. But Hogan also knew he had a lot to be grateful for. But most of all, he was especially grateful for one thing in particular.

And that was that he and his men had survived to continue their fight against the Krauts for another day. But despite that knowledge, Hogan told himself as he sat down at the table, he suspected that an even bigger fight would soon be coming their way in the form of the Gestapo.

**The End**


End file.
